Pokemon Ultimate Quest
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: Ash meets up with May on his way to a new region, however there are dark secrets running free. Meeting up with old friends they must try to recreate the past. Seeking to understand, they embark on an all new journey one that will surely change their lives
1. Reunited

Summary: Ash meets up with May on his way to a new region, however there are dark secrets running free. What happens when Ash and May learn a horrifying secret about the past? Will it change the future for the better or worse? Find out in Pokémon Ultimate Quest.

Chapter 1: Reunited

Ash Ketchum sat up in his bed. It felt good to be back home. On his bed, curled up in a ball, resided his first ever Pokémon, Pikachu, with whom he had sparked a lifelong adventure. He had met many friends and earned many accomplishments. He was a skilled Pokémon trainer by far. Ash slipped on his slippers and walked down the steps.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother was busying herself in the kitchen. She was cooking a farewell diner for Ash, who would soon be looking forward to a new adventure. Where he was going they were unsure, but he would find someplace new soon.

Ash walked down to the smell of frying bacon and scrambled eggs. He grinned. This was his favorite meal no matter what the occasion. Pikachu jumped down from the bed and scampered down the steps. He allowed the aroma to waft into his nose. His ears twitched as the doorbell rang. That was unusual.

Ash walked to the front door and opened it to see an all too familiar face. "May?" "Long time no see."

May smiled. "Hello Ash. It's been a while."

Ash smiled back. "Yeah May. It really has. Mom's making diner, if you'd like you can join us." At that moment, May's stomach grumbled. Ash chuckled. 'Same old May.' He thought. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as May stepped inside. The three walked into the dining room, where Delia greeted them.

"Hello May. It's good to see you. It really has been a while." Delia said smiling at the young teen. May nodded her head in agreement. She had been really quiet lately, even her parents had noticed. She was extremely quiet ever since she had to travel alone in Johto. They all wondered why.

"I'm sure May's just tired." Ash said lifting a fork to his mouth shoveling in some of the delicacies. The flavor was remarkable and it tasted delightful. May hardly touched her diner and was even more alarmed when a Pidgey struck the window, indicating the mail was there. Mr. Mime came in carrying the mail. He dropped it by Ash's feet. Ash read through some letters he had received from his other friends in different regions.

"Hey Ash," Delia said picking up her mail. "Thanks for helping with the mail." She looked through some letters and finally stopped, her eyes transfixed on an envelope with a Gastly painted on the front. She read the name of the sender to herself and her eyes looked sad.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked her face looked worried.

"Oh it's nothing I'm sure I can't solve." Delia said waving a hand at the subject of the matter dismissively. "Are you tired May? It must have been a long boat ride here."

"Yes I'm tired Mrs. Ketchum, but no I didn't take a boat." May inhaled deeply waiting to see Delia's reaction.

Delia paused looking at May in shock. "Then how did you get here dear?"

May pushed her fingers together in nervousness. "Well…you see…"

"What?" Delia repeated.

May heaved a sigh. "I walked here." Delia let out a frightened gasp. "It took me a while…and I encountered quite a few people who tried to kidnap me…" She took another pause. "Including a Pokémon hunter." Everyone fell silent, their gazes on May.

"What were you thinking May?! You could've gotten yourself captured…or worse." Ash said. He clenched his fists in anger. His mother glanced at May who was trembling for some reason. Ash shook his fists angrily and Delia saw more fear pass over the girl's face.

"Ash…I think May's had quite enough fright for today. Haven't you dear?" Delia said softly. May nodded her head in approval and Delia excused them. She walked May to the guest bedroom and even before May's head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

Ash walked back to his room, anger evident on his face. "I wonder what May was thinking traveling alone. She's only a girl for crying out loud." Pikachu sighed, his head bobbing in approval. How could May have been so careless? And where were her Pokémon who should've been looking after her?

May's brow creased with sweat as another nightmare floated into her head. She was dreaming that a certain purple haired coordinator had beat her. Her arms held bruises and her legs were unstable. Her skirt was ripped at the hem. Blood trickled from the corner of her nose where he had socked her hard. The reasons that May had hated Johto so much…they all lied in the hands of Harley.

May woke up panting. Her scream had rang throughout the house. Tears poured from her eyes. She backed away when the door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Ash. He walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "May…is everything alright?"

May turned over slowly in the bed. "It's…nothing…it was only…a nightmare." She responded pulling the covers to her head. Ash nodded and left her to be alone once again. May fell asleep, again alarmed by a disturbing dream, but this one didn't wake her, this one made her sick. Her brow was covered in massive amounts of sweat. She had kicked off the covers, and was now trembling.

Delia awoke in the night to go and check on their guest, what she found alarmed her. May was shaking incredibly bad. When Delia got a better look at her, she could see May was pale and very sick. Her forehead was wringing with sweat. Delia set to work on reducing May's fever to a minimum. Spreading a cold washcloth over the girl's forehead, Delia left the room, returning to her sleep.

May awoke the next morning to find a worn out Delia resting on a bed in the guest bedroom. May's eyes traveled upward to the cloth on her forehead. Had she really been sick overnight? Delia smiled when she saw May had woken.

"Good morning May." May nodded her head smiling lightly at Delia. The woman came over and sat on the edge of May's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better I suppose. I didn't even realize I was sick." May murmured. She closed her eyes drowsily. Delia tucked her in.

"You get as much sleep as you need." Delia said removing the cloth from May's forehead.

"Thank you." May replied and she drifted off into dreamland. This time she had a well-earned sleep. When May awoke again, it was 9:30 in the morning. She stretched and lazily clung to the sheets as the sun peaked into the room.

"May wake up!" Ash shouted. He shook the restless girl. "Come on! Mom and Professor Oak have discovered a new region to the west of here!" Ash shouted. He was obviously excited about the recent news.

May growled angrily and pulled the covers back down over her small frame. "Back off Ash. A girl needs her sleep you know."

"May!" Ash yelled again. "Please hurry." He impatiently stomped around the room until May shrieked in fury and threw herself out of bed. She cried as Ash reached out to help her up. He stepped back in confusion. "What's wrong?"

May desperately shook her head. "It's…nothing." She replied. She threw the covers to the side in a neat pile, and taking up her clothes, scurried to the bathroom to change. Once May was fully clothed, the two headed out into the living room to discuss the new place they would soon be traveling to.

**Me: You sure seem to be excited about traveling to a new region don'tcha Ash?**

**Ash: Yeah as always! I'm going to conquer that land and become a Pokémon master!**

**May: I'll be there to witness it.**

**Me: I'll be there to witness how Drew gallantly sweeps May away.**

**May and Ash: What?!**

**Me: Oh nothing.**

**May: You forgot something important!**

**Me: Oh yeah? And what did I forget?**

**May: The disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh then be so kind.**

**May: (sighs) Okay fine. Heather, also known as May and Dawn are the Best, does NOT under any circumstances own Pokémon. However she will own the region, all or most of the Pokémon in the region, and maybe a few ocs.**

**Me: Totally.**

**May, Ash, and Me: Review and happy reading!**


	2. Yoroshii

Me: In this chapter you will learn about the region that Ash and May are traveling to. I created the region and I own it fully! No copying my ideas!

**May: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: I wish.**

**Ash: We all wish.**

**May: Do we really?**

**Ash: I…don't know.**

Me: Let's just get this story started.

Chapter 2: Yoroshii

May and Ash sat on the couch as Delia and Professor Oak, whom she had invited earlier, explained the region to the two young teens.

"Yoroshii is the name they gave to the region to the west of here. There are said to be many new species of Pokémon to be discovered and it is said to be home to the rarest of rare Pokémon. Any and all legendaries were said to have lived there in the time before humans. However, we were informed that many secrets lie in the town and there is a Pokémon who travels to the past, showing it to trainers." Professor Oak began.

"It sounds so cool!" Ash cheered. Pikachu agreed from his shoulder. "I think I'm going to start fresh in the Yoroshii region. It's just me and you Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a small 'pikapi' in response. It was sensing its trainer's emotions. Ash really seemed excited about this region.

"We also have reason to believe that the region is filled with good and bad people as well as Pokémon. There are said to be many Pokémon poachers, hunters, and trappers around. There are so few rangers, the Pokémon are rarely seen." Delia said sadly.

"That's so sad." May said looking at them in sorrow. "Those poor Pokémon in the hands of evil."

"I agree May. It does sound bad." Professor Oak said. He held up a map. "I'll entrust this in your hands May. I'm sure Ash would only get you guys lost." Oak chuckled.

"Thanks professor." May said smiling.

"What was that?" Ash said glaring daggers at Professor Oak. "It's nothing." Oak responded still chuckling.

May pocketed the map, smiling lightly. Ash was still arguing with the professor on how he always got lost. May sighed and looked at the clock. "Well Ash, our ferry to Seamount Isle is going to take off soon. We'd better head out."

"Here take this with you just in case you get hungry and need something to eat." Delia said handing May two boxes of trail mix. May placed them in her knapsack and held up her hand in a wave.

"See ya later Ms. Ketchum. Bye Professor." She said. Delia stood up and gently patted May's shoulders. "Be sure to take care of my Ash, May. I'm sure he's in good hands with you." Delia said clasping May's shoulder in her hands.

"I sure will Ms. Ketchum." May responded smiling. "I wouldn't let Ash get into danger if he tried."

"Thank you May." Delia said. She pulled the young teen into a hug. "You're like the daughter I…never had." Delia said taking a small pause. May noticed this but took nothing of it. Delia just must've been tired or worried. May turned toward the door as Delia kissed Ash's cheek and hugged him saying goodbye.

"See you mom." Ash shouted as the two ran towards the dock.

"That Ash, so full of energy." Professor Oak said. Delia nodded, her gaze transfixed on the two teens, which were far off in the distance. May sure did remind her of the daughter she…never had.

Ash and May boarded the boat that would take them to Seamount Isle. The boat seemed to rock in the waves. Ash and May started catching up on old times. "So did you win the Johto Grand Festival?" Ash asked leading the conversation. "Yeah I did." May said smiling. The two were on a bunk bed that was pretty close together. Pikachu was next to May, who was lazily dozing off.

"Hey May, when you get tired of Pikachu, send him up here." May nodded her head saying she would. Pikachu curled up beside her, his paws on her ribcage. May's eyes closed and she lazily dozed off. The two teens didn't realize they were being watched…

--

A man clad in blue with a black swirl on his shirt gazed at the two teens. He was a member of Team Yang, a team of Pokémon capturers. He focused his binoculars on May's sleeping form. He knew he'd seen her and the boy beside her somewhere. He pulled out a guidebook and it showed the two teens. He smirked they were the ones his boss had been eyeing lately.

--

Ash leaned over the bed and caught sight of May's sleeping form. He sighed. She sure did sleep a lot. He turned on a TV that was hanging from the ceiling. He turned the channels until something caught his eye. It was a special news segment featuring a girl and her Pokémon. Beside the girl were an Arcanine and a Typhlosion. She was rubbing the Arcanine's chin contentedly.

A reporter's face appeared on the screen. "We are now interviewing Heather Flower of Setting Sun City." The girl had auburn hair and soft blue-green eyes. She wore a green shirt that was of both light and dark shades of green. In her hair she sported a blue bow. She wore blue jeans and blue shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a pokeball attached.

"So Heather, is it true that you won the Pokémon league with your prized Arcanine and Typhlosion?"

The girl held onto the Arcanine's collar. Her face lit up with a large smile. "Yup. My Bakufun and Windie sure held out." Heather patted the two Pokémon.

"What other Pokémon did you use in your fight against Lance of the Elite Four?"

"My other Pokémon? They were Vaporeon, Chikorita, Misdreavus, and Myuu." Heather said referring to her other Pokémon.

"Myuu? You couldn't possibly mean Mew could you?" Heather smirked and flashed a smile.

"I mean what I say ma'm." She said. There was much murmuring in the crowd. Ash pulled out a Japanese to English pokedex. "She's not kidding." Ash said. Pikachu perked up at his voice. He gave a small "pi?" and Ash nodded his head slowly. "I just saw the Pokémon Master," He said softly. "And she has a Mew."

May woke up a few minutes later. Her eyes were on Ash who had been staring at a photo in a book. May walked over and sat beside him. "What's that Ash?" Ash seemed a bit startled by her sudden appearance, but he calmed.

"This is a picture I had. My mom was a friend with a person from Yoroshii." He said softly. "I grew up with her daughter. Her name was Heather. She had started with a Pokémon her mother gave her. A cute blue eyed Eevee." He flashed back to the memories he had of Heather. She sure had grown. "Heather…Heather is the Pokémon Master."

May's eyes looked shocked. "You can't mean…" Ash gave her a smile. "Yeah," he said. "My best friend is the Pokémon Master. I'm actually quite proud. I hope we can fight sometime soon."

May smiled at Ash as he talked about his good friend and showed May the picture. He had been videotaping the interview. He showed that to May too. "So," May said smiling. "When did you learn that she's the Pokémon Master?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Ash said referring to the tape. "We haven't seen each other since we were five. Molly Hale, my young friend, was Heather's adopted sister. Heather's real mom was Molly's mom. Last I heard from Heather was after…her parents passed away in a car crash." May's eyes watered.

"That's too bad. How old was she?" May asked quite interested.

"She was…eight years old." Ash said. He pulled the cap over his eyes and slowly mentioned to drop the subject. May nodded.

"How old is she now?" May asked carefully.

"Heather's around 14 or 15. She's older than me by a year so I'd say 15."

"Oh." May said. She was 13, Ash was 14 and Heather, his childhood friend, was 15. May thought it must've been hard on an eight year old trying to be both parents. She figured Heather might've been raised in a foster home. What shocked her more is how Ash magically returned to the subject of Heather.

"Last I talked to her or heard news of her, she was hiding away in the home her parents lived in, acting as if nothing had happened." Ash looked at May. "Heather has a little sister Rose who'd be Max's age. I'm sure they're traveling together by now." He said smiling.

"That's so cool." May said. "What about Molly?"

Ash pondered back to the young girl who he had grown up with. "Molly is probably around Max's age if not younger." "Last I recall she was six when I was 10, so she's 10 now." He said smiling.

The ship came to a halt and a loudspeaker rang in the teens' ears. "We have now arrived at the Yoroshii region. The first stop for anyone going there is right here, on Seamount Isle."

May and Ash picked up their things and headed out the doorway to Seamount Isle. Ash pushed a bang out of his eyes and helped May down from the ship. The two gazed on in amazement as it left the port. 'It really has been a long boat ride and this place must hold a lot of memories.' May thought as she watched it leave the port. The two teens headed for their next destination on the voyage. Ash was heading to an all too familiar house to him.

**Me: So, what did you think?**

**May: Who's Heather?**

**Me: Uh…me!**

**May: Oh. Sorry about that. I must've been spacing off.**

**Ash: So I've known you since I was a child and you're Molly's stepsister?**

**Me: According to this story that is correct.**

**Ash: Wow.**

**May: Double wow.**

**Me: Review!**


	3. Heather Flower

Me: In this chapter you will get to meet Heather, who is just returning home to her house and learn a little more about her…maybe.

**May: Is Drew going to be in this chapter?**

**Me: I didn't plan on him being in this story at all.**

**May: But u said…**

**Me: Too late for that, he's not appearing.**

**Ash: Yay! She doesn't own Pokémon and she never will.**

Me: Keep wrecking my dreams. (poking in dirt)

Chapter 3: Heather Flower

The two teens walked along in silence for quite a while until Ash halted them to a stop. "Well Ash, it looks like you can find some places without maps." May teased.

"Don't be funny." Ash said. "This is her house." The two teens stared at the door in amazement. The house was a large white house with flowers growing all around it. Roses were painted on the sides of the house. They were about to ring the bell when a large whooshing sound filled their ears. They looked up to see a Pokémon hovering above them. It was casting a bubble around another figure. The two instantly recognized the Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh…" May breathed. "It's a Mew!" Her eyes lit up as the human and Pokémon landed, the bubble bursting in mid air and the girl tumbling to safety. The girl got up brushing herself off as May ran to the Mew. It didn't look like it trusted her however and, in an attempt to touch it, May was thrown backwards.

"Don't touch Myuu. She doesn't trust any human except for me." The girl with the Mew responded, helping May up.

Ash smiled, his eyes noticing the girl. "Hey Heather. It really has been a while hasn't it?"

"Hello Ash. Tell your friend not to touch my Myuu. She doesn't trust your friend. I'm sorry but I must be precautious. It's not everyday a person catches a legendary after all." Heather said. She extended her hand to May, who was brushing herself off.

"Wow your Mew is strong." May said. She admired the small cat. "Yeah." Heather said holding up the pokeball on the chain around her neck. "Myuu come back." The pink cat was sucked inside the ball where it felt safe.

"Come inside. I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay. It's getting late after all." Heather said. She fished through her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door to the house and pushed the door open so Ash and May could enter.

"It looks the same as it did before." Ash said. "It's so clean. It's as if your mother and father were still here." Ash gasped at what he just said. Heather shadowed her face. She turned her back to the two.

"Make yourself at home." She said. She pushed a chair over so May could sit down next to Ash in the living room. "There's juice in the fridge, the bedrooms are upstairs."

"Heather, I'm sorry about what I said." Ash said. Heather gave him a weak smile.

"It's fine Ash. I'm sure you've told your friend quite a bit about me." Heather said. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked off her blue runners.

"Heather, the only things I told her were that you are the Pokémon Master, you have two sisters, step and real, and your parents died in a car crash. Really that's all she knew."

Heather gave another weak smile. "I suppose we should do introductions." She said and walked into the living room. She plopped herself in a chair beside her old friend. "Hello my name is Heather Flower." Heather said extending her hand to May's in a shake.

May took her hand and shook it smiling. "My name is May Maple. I'm a friend of Ash's from Hoenn." Heather smiled.

"I've been to Hoenn with my F.E.A.R." She said. May tilted her head in confusion. "It's a really strong Rattata that's only level one." Heather said smiling. May mouthed a 'wow' and pulled out a pokeball.

"I have a Glaceon I got from my travels." May said smiling slightly. "I'm thinking of doing like Ash and starting fresh, but I don't know which Pokémon to take." May said sadly.

"Show me your Pokémon and I'll help you decide." Heather said. May gave a nod and tossed out her six pokeballs.

Blaziken, Glaceon, Munchlax, Beautifly, Wartortle, and Venusaur appeared in a flash of white light. Heather looked each over carefully and finally came to a decision. "Take your Wartortle so you can evolve it into Blastoise. It'll be a powerhouse for your team."

May nodded her head in approval and Heather led her to a transporter in the hall. May sent her Pokémon back home, except for Wartortle, and looked at Heather.

"So…" she said not wanting to interrupt Heather with anything. "What were we talking about?" Heather nodded her head catching on.

"Okay, so I have a little sister Molly, whom I'm expecting any moment, and another little sister named Rose. My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. My starting Pokémon were Eevee and another Pokémon I haven't seen in a while, a Whippany."

May's face lit up with curiosity. "What's a Whippany?"

Heather smiled at May. "Whippany is a grass dog. It is cream colored with green leaves." She said. She looked at May's Wartortle who was happily trotting around the house. "Your Wartortle seems to like this house. It says it's quite quaint." Heather said. Wartortle looked up at Heather curiously. 'How does she understand me?' He wondered.

May was wondering the same question. 'How can she understand my Pokémon?' Heather grinned noticing the confusion that was evident on the girl's face. "It's alright. I've been able to communicate and understand Pokémon speech since I was 6."

May again mouthed a 'wow'. She smiled at Heather who was stroking her Arcanine's fur contently. "Arc ar arcanine." It barked. Heather smiled as it licked her hand. "Good Windie." Windie wagged her tail and lay beside her trainer's feet.

Just then a knock came from the door. "Right on time." Heather said laughing slightly. A Chikorita and Teddiursa appeared in the doorway, behind them was a girl with light brown hair sporting a blue ribbon in her hair. She was wearing a light blue skirt and a white T-shirt with a blue bow.

"Molly?" Ash asked his eyes wide.

"Ash? Good to see you again. I guess I'm a little late eh sis?" She said sheepishly. Heather just shrugged. "I guess so." She said. Molly lifted up a pokeball and recalled Chikorita. Teddiursa gazed up at Heather, it's eyes in recognition.

Heather patted the young Pokémon's head. "Hey Teddiursa. How you like your trainer?" She asked smiling. "Te…tedi ursa." Heather nodded. "So you think she's okay but you really want to travel farther than a ship with her and enter battles." Heather smiled. "Well we are going to all be traveling together…even though I've already conquered this place's league." Heather murmured.

Heather picked up her pack. "So I suppose you guys have heard rumors of the Pokémon Pature?" Heather asked pulling a book out of her knapsack and then typing something into her laptop. May nodded her head in agreement and Heather showed them the site. "According to this website, based on people who have seen Pature and survived warping time, it lives in the forest north of us."

Molly's face lit up. "Sis, do you think me Chikorita and Teddiursa will get to see it too?"

Heather smiled ruffling her sister's hair. "Yes I do believe we all will. The timing seems to be right. It should be ready to take new trainers through the forest of the past and future." Heather said. She showed them a picture of Pature. It was a silver fox with small wings on its back and gold around its neck. It looked somewhat like a ghost do to what seemed like a tail or dress around its body.

"So that's a Pature." May breathed. "How many are there in the world?"

"Well, according to legend Pature was once both male and female. A female Pature was said to have lost her mate to a Pokémon hunter and it is said that she only takes humans back to see if their hearts are pure and they will save her mate from the disasters that happened to him." Heather said reading the Japanese scripture from the book.

May's eyes filled with tears. "That poor Pokémon." May breathed. Heather continued.

"It is also said that because of there only being a female now, it is wanted by hunters." Heather said. She looked at her Windie who was barking furiously. The weather vein was spinning. Heather nodded. "Pature is in the forest." She said. Ash, May, Molly, and Heather gathered their stuff and headed for the Sound Forest hoping to save Pature from any danger it could face.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**May: I think Pature sounds cute.**

**Ash: I think it sounds awesome.**

**Molly: We're going to save Pature. (smiles)**

**Me: Yup. Pature will be safe and sound and we'll kick bad guy ass.**

**Molly: Yeah.**

**All: Read, review and spread the news.**


	4. From the Future to the Past

Me: It's time to introduce the elusive Pature. Will Ash, May, Molly, and Heather be able to save it? Find out in Pokémon Ultra Quest, or PUQ for short.

**May: Sounds kind of weird.**

**Me: Shut up. Don't make me extract you from the story.**

**May: …**

**Ash: I don't want to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: (sigh) I wish these things would do themselves.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Pokémon, however she owns Pature and Yoroshii. Got to go.**

**Me: It…just proved me wrong… O.O Anyways, gear up cause it's a brand new chapter starting NOW!**

Chapter four: From the Future to the Past

Ash, May, Molly, and Heather packed their things. Heather held up a pokeball and flicked it. Beside her stood a yellow dog with a white mane and spikes running down its back. It was a Jolteon and it was one of Heather's lifelong friends she had earned in Orre from a boy named Michael who's Jolteon had had an egg, which he gave to her. The two had been partners ever since.

"Thunders, scout ahead for danger. Be sure to keep your eyes out for the elusive Pature." Thunders bowed his head in agreement and took off running deeper into the forest. The four trainers ran after it, each knowing they would soon come to meet Pature.

Meanwhile

A Pokémon hunter was clutching a dark ball in his hands. Beside him stood a Tyranitar and Aerodactyl (which was hovering rather than standing). Aerodactyl, the hunter, and Tyranitar were watching a quick creature that looked like it had a long dress. She was singing lightly. "Pa ture pa ture tune, tune o Pature."

Ash, May, Molly, and Heather arrived in the forest just in time to hear the harmonic noise of the singing Pokémon. It sounded rather sad, as though it were crying for its lost mate. "It's crying. It wants help… It misses its mate." Heather said as if on cue. May looked at the young Pokémon and suddenly burst from their hiding place running towards it.

"PATURE!" It shrieked launching an attack at the young girl. It was obviously very scared at the idea of a human coming in contact with it. "Pa…pa ture! PATURE!!" She shrieked. May dodged the blast, but her movement was slow and she got some dust in her eyes. She crouched down whimpering from the burning sensation in her eyes.

"It doesn't trust us…" Heather said. "It's scared since no one would help it." She sighed as Thunders headed out to communicate.

"Heather, what did Pature say when it shot the attack at May?" Ash asked a little fear in his voice.

Heather nodded catching on. "She said 'How dare you come here? You're no different from the others. How do I know I can trust you?'" Heather said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I'm going in."

Ash gaped in shock as Heather approached the small fox who's wings were beating rapidly. It glanced at Heather. She reached out as Pature sent a blast towards her, Ash's eyes widened and he covered them as a large white light surrounded the area. "What's happening?" He asked in shock.

When Ash could blink again, he opened his eyes and stared, mouth agape. The Pature was tiring from the blast…that hit nothing! Beside Heather stood Thunders, who had put up a large green barrier around the two. Ash grinned. It was none other than a Protect attack!

"Wow Ash, didn't even trust my ability." Heather said chuckling at the sheepish Ash. "Eh my bad." Ash said softly.

"Pature, I know you're scared. I know why too. Nobody wanted to help you that you sent back in time. We're different Pature, we only want to help." Pature's bright blue eyes settled on the figure of the tall girl beside it. Pature watched as the girl again attempted to touch it. This time the Pokémon didn't attack, instead it licked her hand sensing her kind nature.

"It'll be alright Pature." Ash said picking up his pokeballs and walking slowly towards May, who was still rubbing at her eyes. Ash sighed. "Don't rub them, it'll make them worse… Try to open them long enough for me to take a look." Ash whispered. May opened her eyes weakly and then shut them, the stinging sensation was growing from all the rubbing she did.

Ash sighed and pulled out a bottle of eyewash, he tipped May's head back and poured some in each eye, May flinched and cried out. Ash could tell the burning was worse from her antics.

Pature floated beside Ash and May and lifted a paw behind her head sheepishly. "Pa…ture tu?" She said looking down at May. May's eyes opened as she looked at the tiny fox, they looked red and puffy, but slightly better. Ash sighed. "Your vision is going to be cloudy for a while May. You should've been more careful."

May nodded slowly. "Sorry I scared you." May said to the small fox. The fox licked her cheek, a look of guilt on her face. "Pa, pa t..re." She said rubbing against May. Suddenly two Pokémon rushed out. They were a Tyranitar and Aerodactyl. A man, wearing bandit like clothes stood beside them.

"I want that Pokémon if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted. "Hyper beam Tyranitar." Molly ran out into the field clutching her Teddiursa. "No stop this! It didn't do anything wrong." She cried.

The man smirked wickedly. "It didn't have to. My mission is to capture rare Pokémon, and this one is a legend, a legend so elusive, it was said to be a myth. But now I see it with my own eyes, I've heard its splendid singing, and now it's going to be mine!"

"Teddiursa go!" Molly cried. "Dynamic Punch!" Teddiursa's fist glowed white with power and she aimed her fist at Tyranitar.

"You fool." The man shrieked. "You think a worthless bear like that is going to be a match for my Tyranitar? Think again." Tyranitar dodged the punch and sent its tail down on the little bear, nearly crushing it.

"Teddy!" Molly cried running to the small bear. She picked it up and cradled it. "You monster."

"I'm not a monster, it's just a way of nature." The man said. He held up a dark ball. "You can come calmly Pature and none of them will have to get hurt." He said laughing wickedly. Pature had a grim look on her face, then she thought back to what Heather said.

_"Nobody wanted to help you that you sent back in time. We're different Pature, we only want to help." _Pature's body lit up with a sparkle of gold and silver, she surrounded the four young trainers and let out a bloodcurdling cry. "PATURE PA P RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" She shrieked. (in case you are all wondering, Pature is pronounced "pa chu er")

May, Ash, Molly and Heather opened their eyes to see a different sight from what they could ever imagine. All around them were humans and Pokémon, fighting! Not battling, but fighting! There were some humans who took whips to their Pokémon to make them obey. Pature motioned for the trainers to be quiet. They all looked among the crowd of Pokémon.

"Is…this the past we're seeing?" May asked slowly. Heather nodded. "This is the past…and we are a part of it now."

Amidst the Pokémon that were seen were some May and Ash had never seen before. A large silver tiger with gold stripes running along its body stood in one massive pile. It was being hit by rocks and whipped. "What is it?" Ash asked. Pature suddenly began speaking human. "That white tiger? She's of a race called Tigraras." "Tigraras eh?" Ash asked studying the beautiful beast. Tigrara let out another cry of pain. Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop this fighting!" Ash shrieked running towards the man who was now kicking the large beast. Tigrara's eyes shown in fear and, without warning, she launched and attack at Ash. "Stay away." She called. "This is my master's sign of love. One day, we will all be equals." She said, her eyes gleaming.

Ash's eyes went wide in shock. "But…you can't mean this is what happens to all Pokémon here? Where we come from Pokémon are all friends to humans."

"Friends?" Tigrara said. "It sounds like a nice word, but I'll bet it will mean nothing to me." She let out another scream of pain as the whip struck her thigh, bringing her down. Ash's heart sank. 'So this is the past.' He thought sadly.

Suddenly Ash could understand Pikachu clearly. "Ash, if it's not too much to ask, please capture Tigrara! She needs help." Pikachu pleaded, its black eyes gleaming.

"Tigrara. I'll protect you." Just as Ash was reaching for a pokeball to catch her, someone beat him to it. He looked at that someone, and found it was May. "If it's not too much of a bother Ash, I'd like to capture Tigrara. She'll be a good edition to my team." May said. Ash nodded his head slowly motioning her to continue.

"Go pokeball. Get that Tigrara." May called. The ball snapped open and released a red light at the large beast. It smiled before disappearing in the ball. They all heard her call out before being sucked in, "I'll finally be at peace with this trainer."

"Pature," Ash said turning to the fox. "Yes Ash?" She asked her tiny eyes watching. "Where is your mate? We're going to go free him."

"Yes." Pature said and began leading them through the streets. Ash's eyes watched the trainers, who were still abusing their Pokémon, not even noticing Ash and the crew walking past. "Pature, why don't they notice us?" Ash asked suddenly. "Because they don't have a pure heart." Pature said. "I am protecting you by letting you guys go unnoticed to the dark ones, but I must release my grip on this as you save my mate. It's the only fair way to defeat the evil people who have him."

Ash nodded his head in assurance. "Pature, you'll be safe with us." He said smiling. Heather held up a pokeball. "No regrets Pature, but I'd like to make you mine when we save your mate." She said, her head held high. "I promise you I won't let you down."

Pature gave a large smile. "I would love to be your Pokémon, however I must first assemble a plan to save my mate…unless you have one already."

Heather gave a good hard smirk. "Yeah, I have a really good idea." Pature looked at her and sighed. "Which is?" She asked. Heather's smirk grew wider. "I lure them into battle."

"What?!" Molly, Ash and May's mouths opened wide in shock. "How…when…where?" Heather shrugged. "I'll use my most trusted Pokémon. Thunders, Bakufun, Roora, and my own Tigrara." Ash's eyes widened. "You…have one?" Heather nodded. "I guess we have no choice. But we'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Pature, lead us in." Pature nodded her head and her eyes sparkled a gleam that looked similar to sapphire, or a blue opal color. The four trainers were transported inside a large laboratory, where, in shame, lay the Pature's mate. It was heavily bound to a table.

**To be continued**

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**May: You just stopped it there? It was getting really good.**

**Ash: Yeah, we was going to kick bad guy ass!**

**May: (nods) Yeah. Why did you end it so short?**

**Me: Because it was wearing on too long, and I want to make a little suspense rise.**

**May: So what does Tigrara look like? Any more details for us all?**

**Me: Well she's a white tiger with gold stripes that are boldly etched down her back and paws. Her tail has golden rings around it and it seems to curl to some extent at the top.**

**May: Aw sounds so cute. Will you ever show us what the Pokémon actually look like?**

**Me: I may post them on my main site, once I feel I have made 'em good enough.**

**May: What about Roora? What is that?**

**Me: Roora is a kangaroo Pokémon that can coil its tail that is split down the middle and, wrapping it around its paws, use incredibly powerful attacks.**

**May: So the power's in the tail?**

**Me: Yeah. I think it shall be brown with a golden pouch.**

**May: Cool.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**May, Ash, Molly and me: REVIEW!**

**Me: Between, because you guys are such nice reviewers, I'm putting two more chapters up.**

**May and Ash: Yay!**

**Me: Yep, more drama people.**


	5. Save Pature

Me: Well it's time for another rendition of Pokémon Ultimate Quest. So let me explain briefly what is going on in this chapter. Heather, being the careless person she is, rushes into battle with the evil forces that have Pature's mate.

**May: What about us?**

**Me: Well, Ash helps me battle and so do you. Molly's still a beginner so she doesn't help as much.**

**May: What else? Do we find out if I'm blind from the blasts?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I forgot to put something about that. Well the gang looks at May's eyes and notice that one seems to be lighter than the other. May had been blinded in one eye by the dust from the attack.**

**May: You suck. (glaring at me)**

**Me: Whatever. Don't make me put Drew in this.**

**Ash: (growling with hatred) Drew…**

**Me: Oh yes. Ash loves May so it's a toss up. (between Drew isn't showing, I'm just annoying May)**

**May: I heard that.**

**Me: Whatever oh dense one.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: You got that right. O.O**

Chapter 5: Save Pature

Heather, Molly and Ash looked at May whose eyes looked a little different. "May, are you feeling alright?" Ash asked. May looked at him oddly with her right eye, her left unmoving.

"Yes I am Ash. Why do you ask?"

Heather bent beside May. "May, you're blind in your left eye." She said hugging May in comfort. May burst into tears. "I can't be blind." She cried. Heather rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll be alright May. We'll just have to tie something around your eye to make sure it doesn't get worse."

Ash looked at Heather. "Yeah, but what can we use?"

Heather pulled out a small folded object. "Don't worry. It's just a bandana I used to have for one of my Pokémon…until I lost her." Heather said. She smiled lightly at May and tied it gently around May's left eye. "Alright, now let's begin the battle with these stupid goons. You going to help us May?"

May grinned. "Of coarse. I'll aid you guys in this fight. I'm going to help save Pature too." Heather looked at her younger sister. "Molly, you'll have to stay out of this fight." Molly pouted, but knew she must obey. Molly held the female Pature in her arms and looked at the two female trainers.

"Good luck you guys. I'll be cheering you on. So will Pature." Pature gave a small wave of excitement. "You bet I will." She said her large teeth shimmering.

A large group of men wearing green and white appeared from seemingly nowhere. "What are you guys doing in here?" A man asked stepping forward, a pokeball in his hands.

"We're here to save Pature." Heather said angrily. "How dare you take this poor Pokémon hostage for experimental purposes."

"Just how did you know we took it for experimental purposes?" The man asked, his anger evident to Heather's.

"How? Easy. Pokémon have been disappearing left and right. You guys are the off version of some Pokémon thieves called Team Rocket. You're nothing but worthless idiots."

"Heather calm down." May said slowly. She held her arms out in front of her and shook them slightly. "Look we're just here to get Pature. We don't want to cause any trouble." She said slowly.

A man shook his head and wagged a finger at the young girl. "Too bad girlie. You've already caused some trouble sneaking in here. And now you have the gall to want to just take a Pokémon we've worked so hard to clone. I don't think so." He yelled. He walked up to May and was about to grab her until a large Pokémon materialized in front of him. "What the…" He said slowly until he noticed Heather in front of May.

"I'll trust you not to hurt a partially blind girl." Heather said, her eyes were a cold blue gray. May looked at her. Something was definitely different from the gentle girl she once knew. "Also, I told you we could do this one of two ways. But it looks like we'll have to battle."

May tossed out her Wartortle and Tigrara. "Go you guys. I believe in you." She called.

"May, I'll aid you in advice about Tigrara." Heather said. "Call out a White Nova attack."

May nodded her head. "White Nova!" She called. Tigrara opened her mouth as a large ball of white energy formed. She shot it at a few of the guards, who fell to the ground, unable to grab at their pokeballs. Before May could call out another attack, a heavy-set man appeared.

"Well now. I see we have a few trouble makers afoot." He said. He held up a pokeball. "Shall we do battle?"

Heather picked up three more pokeballs to the one that had materialized into her own Tigrara moments before. "Gladly." She said. "Go Thunders, Bakufun, and Roora. I choose you." The Jolteon from before appeared. Beside the Jolteon stood a large echidna Pokémon with flames shooting from its back it was a Typhlosion. Lastly materialized a large kangaroo with a brown body and golden pouch. The kangaroo wrapped its tail around its paws for strength. She was a Roora.

"Go Camerupt, Tyranitar, and Scizor." The man called.

"Go Pikachu." Ash called. The mouse Pokémon jumped into action. The Pokémon stood beside each other ready for battle. "We'll beat your Pokémons' asses with our Pokémon."

"Alright so this is how you want to play?" The man smirked. He called back his Pokémon. "I don't think it's fair you have to face 3 with your 7. So I'm going to make this your enemy." A large whirring was heard and a mechanical like Pokémon emerged from behind some steel doors. "Go Metal Pature." The Pokémon stood taking form. It appeared to be a large metal fox. It looked quite similar to Pature, only darker.

"We can take you." Heather called. The two Tigraras nodded at each other and launched a double White Nova attack. The attack hit the metal, but only made a small scratch. Heather gaped in shock. "How did it?"

"Show them a real White Nova." The fox put his hands in front of him and a large ball of white energy formed, it was so large it was bigger than two White Nova's combined. It struck the two helpless tigers to the ground.

"Ugh." Heather growled. She glared at the Pokémon about to call out another attack when May stopped her."

"Heather, look. That Pokémon's metal is its source of strength." May pointed out. Sure enough the metal was what concealed the Pokémon from harm. "We must get rid of the metal to take them down." May paused looking around the room, and her eyes landed on Ash. She let out a small shiver and replied, "I'm going to distract him."

Heather gripped May's arm as she was stepping forward. "It's too risky May. You're partially blind. We can't let anything worse happen to you."

May shook her head. "I told you, I'm here to help save Pature. We all are. I can do just as well as any of you." May said. Heather was about to cut her off, but Ash beat her to it.

"Forget it May. Like Heather said, we can't risk it. I'll go instead." May's eyes widened in fear.

"But Ash," Ash shook his head at May's reaction. "I'll be fine May. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy." May looked at him and shook her head. "May." Ash scolded. She sighed and looked into his eyes, she could see a bit of fear in them. "Alright Ash, I promise." May said. He kissed her cheek and ran forward.

"Hey you big fat man. It's me you want." He said running around the corner sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eyelid. The man growled angrily and began chasing Ash. His eyes were filled with anger.

"Why once I get my hands on you, there'll be nothing left." The man roared. May's eyes went wide. Tears poured down them.

"Get your head in the battle May. Ash will be fine." Heather called. May nodded, not entirely believing her.

"Go Wartortle, use your Hydro Pump attack." May called out. The metal crackled a bit. Pikachu, without even being commanded, used a Thunderbolt on the metal. It began crackling more and soon snapped off. The fox had black stripes running over its real body. Heather guessed they were burns from the cloning.

"Alright Roora…use your Tail Smash." Roora uncoiled her tail from her paws and lashed the tail at the unarmed fox. It crashed to the ground and the man, who had almost caught up to Ash, yelled in anger.

"How dare you obnoxious brats. I'll show you." He grabbed Ash and threw him to the ground. "Metal Pature get up and use your strongest White Nova on this boy."

May screamed and Heather had to refrain her from running into the blast. The blast struck Ash's thigh causing him to cry out. May burst into tears. Heather hugged her in comfort, making sure she didn't get to look at Ash when he was struck. May clung to Heather tightly and Heather looked over May's shoulder. Ash was struggling to get up.

"Don't let the boy get up Metal Pature." The man said smirking. The unarmored fox struck Ash, this time with his own Tail Strike attack.

"Help him." May shrieked. Heather nodded her head. "Typhlosion, run and distract the fox. Then use your strongest Fire Rocket attack." The echidna took off, chasing Pature around the room. Once Pature was trapped, it engulfed its body in flames and launched itself at the fox.

"PAAAAAAAAAA." The fox screamed. Its eyes were swirled.

"NO!" The man yelled. He ran towards the fox only to get himself engulfed in the flames from the attack.

"The building is starting to burn." Heather said clutching May's wrist. "We must escape." Heather turned to Pature. "Pature, take Molly, Ash, and May out of here. I'll save your mate."

The small fox gave a sad nod and let out a blast of white light, carrying the three trainers outside.

Heather looked around the room her eyes scanning the metal clamps around the young fox. The smoke was burning her nostril hairs, but she didn't care. She yanked at the clamps. They wouldn't budge. "Roora come here and use Tail Strike on the clamps." The Pokémon did as told and they broke. Heather picked up the small fox and was about to head out when a large plank started falling.

The fox, who had just woken up, saw this and used a Protect attack to get them all out safely. May, who had been panicking wiped her eyes when she saw Heather. She embraced Heather in a hug and began crying again. "You could've died." She screamed.

"I know." Heather said rubbing her back. "I know, but it was the risk I had to take." Heather held May close as they watched the building go up in more flames and burn to the ground. They looked around, the Pokémon around them that were mistreated by their trainers were disappearing one by one. "What's happening?" Heather asked, eyes wide.

"I'm sending the Pokémon to the future, where they'll be safe. Though they may not forget the past, they will always remember the act of the humans that had pure hearts." Pature said. She gave them a small smile. Her and her mate danced around happily.

"Hey Pature. How about joining the team, both of you." Heather asked. The two Pokémon grinned. "Yes." They cheered. Heather held up two pokeballs, engulfing the two Pokémon in them. The balls shook for a while until they stopped, confirming capture.

Heather stood firmly. "I caught me Pature!" She said flashing a victory sign. Her Typhlosion roared in the background, Jolteon kicked up some sand, Roora banged her fists together, tails coiled around them and did a little dance, and Tigrara pounced up and down. Smiling at the other tiger beside him. May's Tigrara blushed at his sign of affection.

"To the future." Heather called. The balls opened up and the two Pokémon cheered. Everyone else joining in. "To the future." They all chanted. May looked at Ash who was attempting to stand. He groaned clutching his thigh. "Ash, are you alright?" Heather asked. Ash nodded slowly, ignoring the pain. Heather and May helped him to his feet and he sighed. "Thanks guys." He said.

"No problem Ashy." May said clutching his arm. "It was no problem." Ash smiled at her. She had advanced so much in training and spirit. He gave her a hug as a white light engulfed the group. They landed in front of Heather's house, safe from the clutches of the hunter.

Heather hugged Molly close. "Molly, it's almost time for you to actually go and get stronger. Would you like me to travel with you Ash and May?" Heather asked. Molly grinned. "Yeah sis. That'd be really awesome!" She cheered. So, the three went into the house, preparing themselves for tomorrow and their next adventure.

Heather had a few burn marks, but tent to them right away. She then proceeded to wrap a bandage around Ash's thigh. The boy winced a bit but settled down and fell asleep. They all went into their own respected rooms in the house, May and Ash taking the couches, and fell asleep.

Me: Ignore this … thing, it's kind of messed up cause for some odd reason there is this set of dots that couldn't be deleted. -.- But anyway, there will be more of this depending on how you'll like it.

**May: Yay. I love this story.**

**Drew: That's cause you're a part of it and I'm not here to kick your ass.**

**May: Hey take that back.**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: Would anyone like to see May and Drew battle in the next chapter at the end credits of the chapter? (end credits would be this) if so, please say that in your review.**

**May: I'll kick Drew's ass and prove I'm a better coordinator.**

**Drew: In your dreams.**

**May and me: Review.**

**Drew: Review so I can kick her ass.**

**May and me: Yeah right.**


	6. Back Again

**Me: It's time for another rendition of Pokémon Ultimate Quest.**

**May: Yay. Another chapter.**

**Ash: What's going on in this chapter.**

**Me: You'll just have to read to see.**

**May: Should I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure. (looking around hoping the disclaimer doesn't show up)**

**May: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Disclaimer: That's my line girlie.**

**May: Eep. (runs around screaming about talking disclaimers)**

**Me: Uh…I don't own Pokémon. (runs from the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: Was it something I said?**

Chapter 6: Back Again

May was sleeping soundly on the couch. Her regular bandanna was nowhere in sight. Ash noticed this as he got up, seeing how his thigh was. He sighed as pain shot through him, but continued to move hoping it would subside. He headed into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs and bacon. He decided he would attempt to make breakfast.

Heather was waking up in her bed; her two Patures curled up next to her. She gently awoke the two Pokémon, who rubbed at their eyes. They then began running around the room crazily chasing each other. Heather sighed. They were mating. The male Pature caught up to the female and knocked her over jumping up and down. The female and the male began playfully tackling each other. Heather decided to leave them alone.

She came down to smell something burning. She covered her nose and approached the foul smelling kitchen. "Ash!" She shrieked when she saw he had attempted to cook and had burned the last of their food supplies. "That was the last of our food Ash!" She yelled. She walked up to him, snatched his arm, and forced him away from the stove. "Don't touch stuff that isn't yours."

May was just waking up to the smell that burned her nose. She covered it and screamed. "What's going on here?"

Ash looked at her sheepishly. "I attempted to cook and I burned up the last of our food supplies…" He blushed when she stomped over to him and grabbed his arm, shoving him onto the couch. "Why did you do that Ash?" She yelled. "I just wanted to repay Heather for letting us stay here. I didn't know I'd burn the food and that it was the last they had." Ash said sheepishly.

May sighed frustrated. She stormed upstairs and opened Heather's door in her anger. Not even noticing that Heather was downstairs with them. She caught sight of something she hadn't hoped to see and covered her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." She said as the tumbling Pature caught sight of her and blushed.

May walked back down the stairs even more upset. "I'm hungry." She wailed. Heather sighed. "Well we could go back to the past and take some supplies to the future. Or we could walk four miles to the nearest shop." May's eyes widened with sorrow. Ash sighed. He knew what was coming next.

"Ash this is all your fault!" May yelled grabbing him by his collar of his shirt. "Why did you even _attempt_ to cook when you knew you couldn't!?"

Ash shivered at May's grip. It was tight for a girl. He allowed himself room to breathe and said "I was only trying to help."

May whined. "Now we have to go back to the past." She glared at him threateningly. "I am not walking four miles for food." She dropped her hold on his collar and he gasped taking in a breath.

"Look, I'm sorry May. How many times do I have to say that before you listen? Also, where is your bandanna?"

May reached up and touched where her bandanna should have been and screamed. "Oh no! I left it back in the woods with that hunter."

Heather's eyes went wide with horror. "You did what?" She grabbed May by the collar of her shirt and shook her. "Do you know how stupid that was? Now that hunter can track us May!" Ash sighed as it wasn't him being shook, but then he saw that Heather's grip looked tighter than May's. May was gasping for air, crying out in pain.

"Heather," He said riskily. "You're kind of choking May." May was attempting to break free by kicking Heather, but Heather only tightened her grip with each kick aimed. May was crying hard now, begging Ash to help. Ash shook Heather's shoulders. "Stop you'll kill her!"

Heather gave a threatening glare to Ash, but dropped May. The younger girl hit the floor causing pain to shoot through her. She rolled onto her back, gasping for the air she so desperately lacked. Just then the doorbell rang. Heather's anger grew into fear. "Ash run and take that idiot girl to the basement then run and take Molly too. Don't get out of the basement. Also, take my Pature with."

Ash nodded and set about taking May, Molly, and the two Pature, who were upset since they kept getting their fun taken away, down to the basement. He shut the door behind them.

Heather opened the door and looked into the eyes of the hunter from before. "Why hello there." The hunter said. "Does this belong to one of you?" He held out the bandanna smirking triumphantly.

"Yes it does." Heather said snatching it from him and closing the door in his face. She sighed, her heart beating fast.

"I'm not done yet." The man shouted throwing open the door. Heather growled as he latched onto her wrist. Molly and Ash were watching from a crack in the door. "I'll take you to lure those other children out. I know they're here somewhere."

May moaned in pain. Ash sighed and shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth. Molly cried when she heard what the man was going to do. Ash shushed Molly and sighed. Two girls were a handful. The two Pature were still rolling around. Ash looked amused when he saw five eggs scattered around the room, all the same color. He took Heather's pokeballs she had left on her bed that he had brought with him, just in case, and recalled the two Pokémon before they could have anymore eggs.

Heather wasn't about to let this man take control of her. She threw out three pokeballs. "Go Bakufun, Tigrara, and Roora." She called. The man stepped back a bit, his grip on her narrowing slightly. Then he smirked. "Come on. Hit us with your best shot." He called.

_Roora use your Mega Punch on his hand that is gripping me. _Heather communicated telepathically. The kangaroo's paw lit up and she struck the man's hand. He cried out in pain. _Good group attack. Bakufun use Fire Rocket, Tigrara use Swift, and Roora use Tail Strike. _The three Pokémon began attacking. First Tigrara used Swift, which was powered by Roora's Tail Strike and set aflame by Bakufun's Fire Rocket.

The man writhed in pain and was sent flying into the sky. "I'm blasting into space." He shouted. Heather high fived her team. The three then turned to the basement, locking the front door behind them.

Heather recalled her team and walked to the basement, opening the door. "Are you guys alright?" Heather asked. Ash nodded. "I'm pretty sure, not too sure about May though." May was clutching her side and had a hand against her throat. She looked at Heather in fear as she knelt beside her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Heather said and she touched May's neck, where two large bruises resided. "I did this in my anger didn't I?" Heather asked, a bit taken aback.

May nodded her head and Heather sighed. Heather put some ointment on May's bruises to heal them and then looked around the room. "Darn Pokémon and their mating games." She sighed picking up the five eggs. "Well I guess we'll have to put one in the eggery and take the others with us." She handed Ash, May, and Molly an egg then put one in an egg case in her backpack. She took the last one to a room with a bunch of machines.

May gasped in amazement. "You take care of Pokémon eggs?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. Heather smirked slightly.

"Of coarse I take care of Pokémon eggs. I _am_ a breeder you know." Ash and May both gasped. Even Ash didn't know she was a breeder. Heather smiled. "Yup, just your everyday breeder." She said. A Ninetails hopped beside her. May watched as Heather brushed its fur. "Oh wow that's so cool." May said. "Can I try?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." Heather said. "Just hold the brush like this and run it over her fur like so." May moved the brush along the silky coat of the Ninetails. She smiled when it let out a soft sound meaning she liked it. May continued brushing the fur until her stomach growled. She blushed sheepishly. "Sorry." She said. The Ninetails looked at her suspiciously but shook it off. She took a soft stride into the eggery as Heather placed the egg on a machine.

The machine glowed and began warming the egg. There were at least a thousand eggs placed throughout the room on shelves. May began picking some up as Heather attempted to warn her. May wouldn't listen and continued touching eggs left and right. She got to an egg that belonged to a Rhydon and Heather covered her eyes.

May stroked the egg and heard a loud shrill shriek. The Pokémon began charging at May, who, unsure of what to do, threw the egg into the air. The Pokémon chased her around the room, its horn about to drill into her. May yelped as she was stuck in a corner now with nowhere to go. Heather sighed. "Rhydon come back, she's just a foolish girl who doesn't understand the means of breeding and such." Rhydon took one look at Heather and ran to her, hugging her.

May sighed. She had been close to being crushed. She slowly inched away as the egg hit the floor. Heather yelled at May when the egg shattered. Now the Rhydon was steaming mad. It stuck its claws out in front of it and, with one swift strike, struck May in her side and flung her outside the room. She landed with a thud at Ash's feet. She was crying hard.

Rhydon stuck its paws together and roared angrily. It was about to charge at her again when Heather soothed it with a soft song on a flute. Rhydon curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Heather walked over to May. "Don't ever, _ever_ touch something that isn't yours." She barked. May sighed and put her head down in shame. "If I was any angrier, I probably would've left that Pokémon harm you more." Heather sighed picking up the shaking girl.

Ash looked at the two. "May didn't mean to break that egg. She was just touching it and she was scared and," Heather took a hold of Ash's arm and shook it. "Just shut up." She yelled. "Don't touch ANYTHING." Ash nodded his head, shaking slightly at her tone. He watched as she picked up one of her slumbering Patures. "Let's go back to the past and get some supplies."

May walked forward. She bowed to Heather and stifled a cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill that un-hatched Pokémon." She wailed. Heather smoothed back a piece of hair that was getting wet by May's tears. "Don't worry." Heather soothed. "It's just one. You'll learn from your mistakes."

May nodded her head slowly as the group formed a circle around Pature. It lit up with a white light and the four trainers disappeared to the past, once again. "Just let me do the talking." Heather said as she walked towards a grocery store. The four went inside. May looked at all the stuff. She didn't see anything for Pokémon anywhere. Heather loaded up the cart with food that could be taken on their journey and some other things they'd need.

She walked to the counter as May bent beside a Pokémon the man had. "Aw you're so cute." May said. "CHIIIIIII!" The Pokémon screeched. It was a Pachirisu that hated other trainers. It didn't look like it trusted anyone. "I'd like to buy these things." Heather said glancing at May who had been electrocuted. The man was glowering at May.

"Mind getting your friend away from my Pokémon?" He barked. Ash took a hold of May who was now steaming mad at the little squirrel. "Why you little…" Ash put a hand over May's mouth and she mumbled through it. Heather sighed. "Sorry about my friend." She said as she paid for the groceries. "She just never seems to learn." Heather grabbed onto May, who was struggling to get Ash's hand off her mouth. Heather pushed the cart outside and took the groceries from it. She pushed down on May's neck, making May calm down slightly. Ash released his grip on May.

"Carry some of these will ya?" Heather snapped at May. May picked up a bag. "Sorry." She murmured. Heather took some sacks. "Whatever." She said.

May, Ash, and Molly were transported back to the future where Heather took the items and placed them in her bag, which was larger than Ash's. (he has the biggest bag amongst him, May, and Molly) "Well at least time traveling doesn't spoil food." Heather chuckled. She put the items away. "We'll have granola bars for breakfast." She said passing them out. May got peanut butter, Molly got chocolate chip, and Ash got regular. He sighed. Heather opened hers, which was honey and oats.

The three ate up and set out on their journey, proceeding towards the next gym when May brought up a question out of the blue. "Does this region have contests?"

"Nope." Heather said chuckling. May let out a sigh. "I'm a coordinator." May said. Heather smirked. "Then you shouldn't have come here. We only do gyms." She was of coarse teasing May. They had contests, just modified ones. "Ash, why didn't you tell me?" May huffed.

"Because someone isn't telling the truth." Ash smirked. "May, there are contests. Heather's just teasing you. They are modified contests." He said smiling lightly.

"Modified?" May asked.

"Yeah. Here you can only use one Pokémon to show off its appeals. I'm going to be entering the contests here too, so your luck is thin." Heather smirked. May rolled her eyes. "Doubt it." She said. "Oh, but did you forget about Myuu?" Heather asked. May's eyes widened. "But…I thought a trainer could only carry 6 Pokémon." May said. "True, in some regions." Heather said smirking. "But here you can carry as many as your pack and belt can hold."

May stared at Heather's large pack, necklace, and belt. "Well then how many Pokémon do you have?" She asked. Heather laughed. "In general or with me?" She asked. May looked at her tilting her head. "You mean you have _more_ than just that?" May asked wide-eyed. Heather nodded. "Then the ones with you." May said. Heather nodded. "50." She said smirking and running a hand through her auburn locks.

May's jaw dropped. "But…I only brought my fanny pack." She replied sadly. "Plus I don't even have near that much." Heather shook her head. "It's not about quantity," She replied. "It's about quality." "In the contests here, you must show off not just your Pokémon, but how well you can work together with them. It's not all fun and games, because you have to test the bonds of your Pokémon by using yourself in the appeals."

May gaped. "But…all I have are Wartortle and Tigrara with me." She sighed. "How do I work out something with that?" Heather gave her a frustrated look. "Let's practice then." Heather sighed.

"Tigrara front and center." Heather called. The large tiger materialized. "Now let's try a Heaven's Light attack." A large white light surrounded Tigrara. "Because I can communicate with my Pokémon telepathically and regularly I usually throw in telepathic commands." Heather said. _Use Shine._ Heather commanded mentally. A shiny glow absorbed around the white light, making Tigrara almost invisible to the light. "Now try Agility." The shining tiger whirled around her owner and the light surrounded them both. _Healing Wish. _Tigrara called to the sky and the light around them faded.

"That's a real performance." Heather said. May's eyes lit up. "It's amazing." She cooed. "Let me try." Wartortle materialized around May.

"Alright Wartortle, use Bubble." Bubbles surrounded Wartortle and May. _Try an Ice Beam on the Bubble._ May tried. Wartortle looked at her amused, awaiting a command. _Try your Ice Beam. _May tried again. Wartortle began growing impatient and glared at May. _Use Ice Beam now. _May sighed.

"Telepathic communications can not fully be achieved overnight." Heather sighed sensing what May was attempting to do. "Telepathy doesn't come with practice, you have to be born with it." May sighed. "Aw. I wish it would've worked." May sighed.

"Just trust your Wartortle knows what you want to do, practice the same routine over. Then it will be almost like a mental command. Here watch. Same performance as before." Heather called. Tigrara bounded over to her. She lit up with a white light and then a shiny glow appeared around the light. Tigrara was almost invisible in the light. Tigrara ran around Heather and the two were absorbed in the white light, then the light faded.

"See," Heather called to May. "You've got to trust your Pokémon and practice."

"Oh. I get it now." May said. "Wartortle let's try it again." She called. Wartortle stood beside her. "Use Bubble." She called. Bubbles appeared around the two. "Now use Ice Beam." May said shakily. Wartortle, sensing May's fear, messed up and the Ice Beam ran out of control, partially striking May's chest. May shivered. "Good…Ice Beam." She said shivering.

Wartortle blushed and ran over towards his trainer. "War…turtle." He said sadly. May was partially frozen. She shivered. "Don't worry about me." She called. "Go Blaziken." She blushed sheepishly realizing she didn't have it with her. "Oh yeah. I left Blaziken at home." She sighed. "Gosh…I'm freezing." May said shivering.

Heather gave a frustrated grunt. "Come here May." She said tossing out a pokeball. Her Typhlosion appeared. "Use Flamethrower." The fire struck May's chest and the ice melted. May yelped as the fire struck her. "Damn that's one strong Flamethrower." She muttered. She sighed and sneezed. "Stupid…cold." Wartortle looked down sadly.

Heather sighed. "Guess we'll have to take a break right here." She said. She had Typhlosion light a fire and she immediately placed May near it. "Warm up. Recall your Wartortle until you get a good bond with it." Heather snapped at May for her foolishness. May sighed. "Watortle come back." She said. The beam fired at Wartortle who continued running. "Watortle get in the ball." May screamed frustrated. Watortle just kept dodging. May sighed and got up angrily chasing after the turtle.

"May come back." Heather yelled. She sighed. "More trouble will be around that corner for that girl. She's always getting into it." Heather picked up her backpack. "Stay here Ash." "Look after Molly." Ash sighed and turned to the younger girl who was pouting. "I'm not a three year old Heather." Molly sighed.

"Whatever. Just stay put." Heather called over her shoulder running towards where May and Wartortle were last seen. "Bakufun, you stay with Molly and Ash. I've got to find May."

May was still running after Wartortle. "Wartortle get back here now." She screamed and, without watching where she was going, ran fast towards it. "Wartortle." She yelled. Suddenly she lost her footing and looked around, they had been on a large cliff overlooking the ocean. "Help." May screamed as she went tumbling over the side. Wartortle stopped running and dove down into the current, searching for May.

"War..wartortle." The Pokémon sighed. It had been his fault for running and now May was hurt. He dove down and caught sight of the girl. She was mumbling something, half conscious. He quickly swam to her and caught onto her arm. He looked up sadly. 'Why couldn't I have listened.' He thought sadly. He saw something flying above them. He closed his eyes sadly, tears running down his cheeks. Something caught onto him and the next thing he knew, May and him were flying.

Heather was glaring down at May and her Wartortle. She had tucked May in for the day, since it was obvious they wouldn't be able to continue. Heather was angrily fuming. She held up May's pokeball. "Get inside misfit." She yelled and Wartortle was sucked in, its eyes closed with sorrow. Molly sighed. She knew Heather hadn't meant it when she called Wartortle a misfit. She was just really upset. She kicked back and forth sadly.

"So…" Ash said making small talk. "We won't be able to continue."

"Not tonight." Heather said angrily. She glared at the flickering flames that were dying and looked at May. May was running a fever from all the excitement. She had grown quite sick. Ash looked at Heather. "Please don't be mad at her." Ash said. "She didn't mean to get into trouble."

Heather glanced at him slowly. Her eyes grew soft. "I'm not mad. Just worried. She could've gotten pneumonia if she wasn't careful." Her gaze was fixed on the fire. She was remembering when her Typhlosion was sick.

_"Bakufun!" A younger version of Heather screamed. She and her "Bakufun" had been training all day. Then, while training, she had started to fall into the ocean, at this exact location. Her Bakufun had pulled her up, but he was lacking in strength, and, just as he was beginning to stand up, his foot slipped and he fell into the ocean. The younger Heather cried out his name. "Bakufun!" She shrieked. She held up a pokeball. "Go Noctowl, help me save Bakufun." She had caught onto her Bakufun and pulled it onto Noctowl's back._

_She had to take care of her Bakufun for a long while, she had just become a beginning breeder and was still in training. It had a very high fever and was suffering from it. Heather had tried almost everything until an old man came along. "Your Bakufun needs help. Let me take him to my cabin. You can stay there with him." The old man said. He had taken Heather and Bakufun to his cabin. The next morning she found him feeding Bakufun some herbal medicine and wished to become a breeder even more. She knew she could take care of her Pokémon better if she learned secrets._

_So she had done training with him and became the best breeder she could be._

She stood up. "Ash, I'm going to go train for a while. Take care of May and Molly alright?" Ash nodded. "Sure thing." He said smiling.

Heather walked away, her hand in the air in a wave. "Hey Ash." Molly called. "Yeah Molly?" Ash asked. "Could you help me train my Pokémon for a while?" Molly asked. "Sure thing Molly." Ash said smiling. "Yeah? Thanks Ash."

Molly and Ash stood ready for battle. "Go Chikorita and Teddiursa." Molly called. Her Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "Go Pikachu." Ash called. Pikachu leaped ready for battle.

"You can have the first move, Molly." Ash called. "Gladly." She replied smiling. "Teddiursa, Dynamic Punch. Chikorita Razor Leaf." The two Pokémon stood ready for battle and sent out their attacks. Pikachu barely had time to dodge the punch and even after, the leaves struck him. "Pikaaaaaa." Pikachu screamed. "Pika pi." He jumped into Ash's arms, refusing to proceed battling.

Ash smiled. "Good battle Pikachu." He said smiling. Pikachu cooed his affection. Ash cradled Pikachu. "Good battle Molly. You have a good team there." Molly smiled. "You really think so Ash? I thought Teddiursa and Chikorita did a pretty good job myself." She smiled.

Meanwhile Heather and Typhlosion were sitting on the edge of the cliff looking over. Heather smiled at Typhlosion. "Remember how you fell once saving me, then later I decided I would become a Pokémon breeder?" Heather asked. The echidna nodded his large head. "Well, I just got worried when May fell over. I didn't want her to catch pneumonia like you had Bakufun." "Rawr." Bakufun said in agreement. He smiled at his trainer. She hugged him. "Oh Bakufun, you worried me so much that day." Heather said crying in his fur. "Ty…" He said slowly, hugging her.

Heather sighed. She and her Bakufun were walking back towards the camp. Ash, who was still wondering how he had been beaten by a 10 year old, was scribbling in the dirt. Pikachu was disappointed as well. Heather smirked. "Something wrong Ashy boy?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah. I'm just amazed that your little sister beat us." He said sighing. Molly was grinning, twirling her Teddiursa around. Chikorita waved her leaf in approval. The three were having the time of their life, until they heard a quiet whimper from near the fire.

Heather walked over to May and began stirring some herbs in a pot for medicine. "How you feeling May?" She asked.

"Tired." May responded rolling around weakly. "What happened?" She asked meekly. Just as she was about to sit up, Wartortle popped out of his pokeball. He sat beside her, stretching his arms. "Wa…tortle…turtle." He said. He smiled sheepishly at May. "Oh yeah," She said meekly. "I was chasing my Wartortle and I fell off that cliff. That explains why my sides hurt badly." She gave a small sigh.

Wartortle brushed against her hand sadly. May smiled and hugged him. "It's alright." She sighed. "I forgive you." Wartortle smiled and jumped in her arms, May whined a bit from pain, but hugged him none-the-less. Ash smiled watching the signs of affection May showed towards her Pokémon. He brought his hands behind his head and smiled.

Heather had just finished up what she had made. She looked around. "It's dusk already." She said softly. She put the substance in a bowl. "Eat this May. It may be bitter, but eat it."

May wrinkled her nose when Heather put it in front of her. She ate it disdainfully. Her eyebrows knitted together in disgust and when she was done she looked like she was going to get sicker. "What was that stuff?"

Heather held her nose up slightly. "Bitter root, lemon, cayenne peppers, peppermint, and avocado." Heather said. May gagged. "It's nasty." She whined. "Sorry." Heather said. "Tomorrow, since you have medicine in you, we'll be off on the road again." May's throat went dry. "_That_ was medicine?" Heather nodded. May's eyes closed. "I'm going back to sleep to make the taste go away." May said. Heather smirked. "G' night May." Heather said, putting the sleeping bag flap over her.

Ash, Heather, and Molly unrolled their sleeping bags and fell asleep, each was thinking about the morning to come. Heather was thinking about the contest, Ash and Molly about their gym battles.

**Me: Well it's time for the battle between May and Drew.**

**May: I'm going to win.**

**Drew: No I am.**

**May: Whatever. Go Glaceon. (Glaceon appears in a flash of light)**

**Drew: Go Absol. (Absol appears)**

**May: Use Iron Tail. (Glaceon powers up an Iron Tail, striking Absol in its face)**

**Drew: Absol, use Razor Wind. (Absol uses Razor Wind, but Glaceon dodges it)**

**May: Use Shadow Ball. (Glaceon jumps up and sends a dark sphere of energy at Absol, striking it in its side)**

**Drew: Absol no. (Absol falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes)**

**Me: The winner of the battle between Drew and May is May and her Glaceon.**

**May: We did it Glaceon. (hugs her Glaceon)**

**Me: That further concludes this chapter and the spat between May and Drew. Now Drew has been formally kicked out of the story.**

**Drew: (being chased by fan-girls) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me: Stay tuned for next chapter that should be appearing soon.**


	7. Truths Revealed

**Me: Hello again. It's time for Pokémon Ultimate Quest.**

**May: Yeah, yeah. We know already.**

**Me: What's up with you? You're suddenly not acting yourself.**

**May: I'm just tired. You made me sick last time. .**

**Me: I…um…it was needed?**

**May: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: I know. -.-**

Chapter 7: Truths Revealed

Heather had found something her Pature was carrying in the ghostlike dress she wore. Heather pulled it out. It seemed similar to a diary. Heather began reading the scripture silently.

**Before humans and Pokémon coexist: **_Before humans invaded our world, all was well. We were never troubled. We thrived as one. Arceus, the creator of our world, said it was best we try to communicate with them…that race. Some were against it, but others remained true to Arceus. We didn't know it would bring about a semi dark future for us. We thought us equals, they thought different._

**Humans and Pokémon coexist: **_Arceus was wrong, humans and Pokémon may never coexist peacefully. They think we are their slaves. They use us, whip us, and enslave our very lives. Some of us fight back, others don't. I…await them…those that I dream about. They are our future…they will save us. Four humans…if not more…their freedom, love, compassion…it is what we need. I trust these are not dreams, but in fact, the future._

Heather closed the scripture for a minute and pondered this. Could Pature really have been enslaved as well as the other Pokémon? What about the real past, not just Pature's mate disappearing, but the other Pokémon getting beaten? Why? Why couldn't people just see Pokémon as their friends?

Pature awoke, she looked at Heather and noticed the scripture. She gave a grave smile. "Good morning." She said trying to sound cheerful. Heather nodded and said in return "good morning". The Pokémon put her paws on Heathers lap. "So you found it."

Heather nodded her head. "Pature, I have so many questions. What happened to you, before all this? Before your mate disappeared? What about the other Pokémon and Arceus? Why? Why did those humans do that? Why?"

Pature smiled. "I cannot answer all of your questions. I must answer sparingly. Our future is indeed much brighter. The humans, the four mentioned, have indeed risen. I do believe that these humans will be able to save our world. Of coarse there are more than four now. There are, to be exact, 6, though they are now pretty much scattered. These humans are still helping to save us from the clutches of evil." Heather looked at her a bit.

"Does that mean that we…" Heather paused. Pature gave another smile.

"That is right Heather; you, May, Ash, Molly, Rose, Max and maybe others are the chosen trainers. I believe you guys will save us all from harm. It is…your destiny." Pature said. She placed a hand over, what Heather assumed was her heart. "Though I do believe it will be a…risky journey, I am sure that you will be able to handle it."

Heather smiled and nodded. "We are the destined ones, we will save you. I promise Pature. Trust us, not all humans have dark hearts." Pature smiled.

"I know. I was destined to meet you. Arceus once spoke to me. He said "There lies a great future, a grim one in some cases, but there is a human, one with a pure heart, though at times she will refuse to show it, she cares for us all. She is the only one, besides her friends, that will save us. You will meet her, maybe even grow very fond of her." That trainer is you Heather. I am proud to have you for my trainer."

Heather patted the small Pokémon on its head. "You're a good Pokémon, Pature. I need to know more though. I need to know our role. I need to know…everything." Pature gave a grim sigh.

"In all good time you will come to learn. In all good time you will see it clear. You may proceed to reading my life's journal. Although it is only my thoughts, it also tells my feelings and more. Please continue to read it. Maybe then you'll learn about yourself."

Heather looked at her slowly, then proceeded to turning the page. This segment seemed to feature Uxie, the being of knowledge.

It is but with great care that I continue my tale. The Pokémon, Uxie, the being of knowledge, it is said to have blessed a human, a human being with its power. I thought this crazy, but then I realized it was true. A researcher, Wilt Flower, was the being that was blessed. He was born with the powers of knowledge, he knew about this future and Uxie trusted that he would bless his first child with the purity of emotions. She would be the most caring human that we could trust.

_Alas we are contemplating over this. We need to make sure that this first born was given the powers of Mesprit, the being of emotion. We are still figuring this out. But yesterday we found that Wilt had his first child, a girl with long auburn hair and color changing eyes that fit her emotions. This child, this girl, her name being given, is the child that could change our future, for better or worse. Despite this, we must keep it a secret from her for most of her life. When the time comes she will know all._

"It…can't be." Heather's eyes watered. "I'm the descendent of the being of emotion?" Pature smiled and gestured to continue.

She is learning quickly. They have raised her as much as they could with Pokémon. They wish to prepare her for her future, the role of taking down the evil syndicates. She must learn to trust Pokémon, even become attached to one. She may become one herself, if that is what is needed for the future to be resolved. If that is what is needed, she will be of a race, a race known to little. This race is the Pokémorphs. A race of smart humans, who we can trust. I am sure of it.

_The girl and a Pokémon in wait, a newly hatched Cyndaquil, with it she will learn to love. She has loved that Eevee her parents gave her as a child. That too will be her companion. She will have many, but with these many, she must plague the future, see it as a horrible disease that cannot be cured. Alas the chosen child has risen. This child will save us. She will bring about the change, for better or worse, of the destruction of the evil that lies about us. She is the one we must trust._

_The creation of the evil has risen. There seem to be more now. More than we alone can fight off. We pray this child will take them down, though her actions a little rash. I'm sure her and her friends are what we need. They are the future, the turning point in our lives. We must protect them. We must wait to let them see this book with their own eyes. This is the book that will tell it all. The truth behind everything. The truth behind the chosen ones._

Heather closed the book and looked at Pature. "So, I am…the chosen one? The one that can save you all?" Pature nodded and gave a small smile.

"That is correct. You were chosen by the three beings that gave humans the power in which they seek, the power to have a brain, the power to know, to feel, to see with their eyes the emotions of all. The Pokémon, Uxie made your father who he was. Humans blinded, in fact manipulated that Pokémon, that one being. In its haste, it then chose that it would open its eyes to dark humans, open them and cripple them, make them be unconscious…make their lives end." Pature took a great pause.

"We were unsure, for a while, as to why the being of knowledge would do this, and then we learned. Humans and Pokémon must coexist to survive. If they do not, their lives will end, but to end them, we need help. That is where you come in. You must help us to destroy the evil, or if possible, make them understand us by changing their nature to good. We know you are capable of this."

Heather looked at her. "Then…is there more about this in the scripture?" Pature gave a small nod and Heather, yet again, opened the book to figure it out.

The human that is the daughter of Wilt, she rises strong. She must help us. The truth is, and has been, that ALL of us Pokémon can speak the human language since our leader, Arceus, taught us. The fact is that we have been unable to trust many humans and that we must act like we are saying our names the great being (Arceus) gave us to protect ourselves. This girl, she will help us on our quest. She is the most reluctant. She is growing well. She has managed to capture the illusive Mew. We pray that it doesn't cause her much trouble since it is very playful. She must catch more to save us.

Heather eye's were transfixed on Pature. "This…this is a dream. There is no way that I am the daughter of the being of knowledge. I mean daddy was smart, but he wasn't Uxie himself." That's when Pature fell gravely silent. "What's…wrong?"

"Your father…shortly after he died, Uxie began suffering. Uxie needs you to help him. You're the only on he can trust. You are, in a way, his daughter." Heather shook her head frantically. "No…this can't be true." Heather said. "Oh, but it is." Pature replied.

May began waking up, furiously rubbing her eyes. She was about to sit up and watch the two that were deep in conversation when Pature noticed her awake. "It…is time to tell her." She responded slowly gliding on the air current to May. May looked at her in confusion. "Hello May." Pature said smiling. May nodded her head. "What is it?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" Pature said stupidly.

"I want to know what you was talking about. You said "It is time for her to know." Who and what?" May asked.

"Oh I see." Pature said smiling. "You, May, are a relative to a princess. Her name was Haruka Sapphire. You…are her real daughter." May's eyes looked confused.

"But my mother's name is Caroline and my father's name is Norman. How can this be true?"

"You was adopted because your mother died when you was born. Max is special too in a way. His great uncle, was a Pokémon master. Though I am not sure that we can trust Max's real parents, Norman and Caroline as much as we had hoped. We need to think more carefully about this…future we are in. One day, I will take you to the past and you will understand it all. May will meet her real mother, Heather will see her father's blessing, Ash will know the truth about his dead father, and Molly, Molly will know why that Entei was created from her dreams."

Pature studied the faces of everyone, since they all were awake. "So, what does Entei have to do with anything?" Molly asked staring at the Pokémon.

"Entei, the one of your dreams, was in fact real. However, he was different because of your dreams. You gave him a heart. He will never forget you." Molly still didn't understand it.

"But, why did Entei become something of my dreams?"

"Because that Entei, was a spirit of an Entei. It had died trying to save you and your father from the Unknown." Molly still didn't understand. "Please, tell me more." She pleaded. "Molly, you are the decent of Entei. That book your father had, it was a book created to tell the world about how the legendaries tied together. Unknown were Pokémon created by a mythical sage, thus the picture in that book. He had used the science of human technology to create Pokémon that looked like letters, but he was killed in an attempt to send them back to where they came from. Entei saved your father, because he was the sage's Pokémon."

Molly now understood. "So, I am related to a Sage…that died with his Pokémon?" Pature gave her a small sigh. "That is correct." Molly gave a small sigh. The trainers were looking at each other. Ash, now wanting to know about his father, began questioning Pature."

"Tell me about my father." Ash insisted.

"Your father, Satoshi Ketchum, was the best Pokémon trainer we've ever met. He was so caring and kind. He was, in fact, a master trainer. Your father wore a ring, a ring that held an ancient scripture. When he died, the evil forces found it and figured out about the legendary Pokémon, who were at the time living in peace."

"Do not be alarmed by this Ash, but your father…died a thousand years ago. Your mother, of coarse, is not a thousand years old, but the truth is, I took your mother to the past, when your father was alive. You needed to be born, for you were sacred. So when I took your mother to the past, she instantly fell in love with Satoshi. They then had you. After he was born, he told me, he knew his future was grim and to take you to the future that your mother was from. I did Ash. I regret it now. Your father was killed."

Ash's eyes filled with unshed tears. "No. My father can't be dead. My mom lied to me. She told me that my father left, to become a great Pokémon trainer."

"That is correct Ash. Your father did. He was shortly after killed however. I asked him this before his death, "Do you wish to go to the future and live happily with your family?" He had responded no, for he was growing quite old. I didn't want to hurt you Ash, so I told Delia to lie."

Ash's eyebrows furrowed. "I…can't believe you Pature. How could you?" Pature was going to give Ash a comforting hug, but he flung her away. "Go away Pature. You're not needed here." Heather scooped up her Pokémon.

"Cut it out Ash. Pature was only protecting you. Think about it Ash, Satoshi, your father, didn't want you to get involved. But that Pikachu, it is the descendent of your father's Bikachu, as he had named her. Many people found a way to warp time and take Pokémon captive and such. Think about the past Ash, think about the male Pature. He had been kidnapped in an effort to protect you. He had been forced into the past, forced into an enslaved life."

"How would you know everything?" Ash asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Because…I heard it from Pature." She responded. "Pature, she told it from my mind. She can use psychic powers as well as flying."

Ash's eye settled. "That's…got to be true. Thank you Heather." He gave her a small smile and said. "Pature, I'm sorry for being rude. You told me the truth after all." Pature just smiled, she curtsied in her dress and turned towards them all.

"Are you all going to accept who you are? Are you all going to accept who you are destined to be?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Then we must travel to see Uxie, he is hurting and desperately needs Heather. He has come to this region and is residing deep underwater. You will all need these…except Heather." Pature handed everyone floatation devices to allow them to breathe under water.

"Let's go." She called. Everyone turned to look at Heather, before Ash spoke. "Why doesn't she need a flotation device?" "Because she accepts what she needs to be, Heather must learn through the power of morph…for now. It is safer that way than to allow her to be shown in true form. For if she were to be captured, they would probably use her against us." Pature said sadly.

"Alright then." Heather said. "How do I do this?" Pature pointed to her necklace. "But it's just a pokéball on a leather strap." Heather responded. "It is more." Pature said. Heather looked and saw the necklace glow, she felt all her Pokémon calling out to her, begging her to morph into them. "What?"

"They are just testing you to see which one you trust the most. Pick whichever, they won't be upset."

Heather scanned through her eyes and smiled. She saw a Pokémon she knew she could trust. "Vaporeon." She said. Pature looked at her and nodded. "Now repeat this little rhyme, more mumbled than spoken. 'The power lies within me, to choose what I will be, to call upon the Pokémon, from sky to land to sea.' Then you just say the Pokémon's name."

Heather looked a bit puzzled but shook it off. She repeated the rhyme and shouted to the skies "Vaporeon!" She instantly noticed herself changing. Her hands became paws, her body grew and sported a tail. A crown like object appeared on her head, it was fins of coarse. Around the fins was a mane used for breathing underwater. Her tail looked almost like a paddle and her skin was now light blue. She had dark blue ridges along her tail and back.

"Vap." She said. She looked a bit confused. "Por…eon?" She whispered confused. Pature's voice rang through her head. 'Don't be afraid, it's only temporary that you must use a Pokémon voice, your mind will allow you to tell the humans what you are thinking/want to say.'

Heather closed her eyes and dove underwater, her friends swimming behind her. She could briefly see the figure of Pature beside her. Pature looked different from a Pokémon perspective. Pature had light, crystallized eyes that shown in the beautiful sea. Her silver and gold body made her almost jewel like in the water. She had miniature wings that, if she wanted to, could fold against her body to make them seem invisible.

They suddenly made a sharp left, in which they noticed a Pokémon, hovering in the underwater cave. He was sleeping, or so it seemed, he moved his head at the sound of his guests, as if knowing they'd be coming.

"Hello Heather, and friends. My name is Uxie. I am the being of knowledge, and Heather's godfather."

The three trainers, except for Heather, gasped in shock. "How can a Pokémon be her godfather?" They murmured silently.

"Because I am the being of knowledge, I gave my powers to Heather's father, and now I must become Heather's Pokémon to fulfill a fateful prophecy."

"But…how can Heather capture you here?"

"She can't. We must return to the surface for it to happen. I will battle her, so I can become hers." Uxie stated, as if it was the all-seeing truth.

Everyone looked at the top of the water and May began swimming ahead. Uxie tried to warn her, but she ran straight into a Tentacruel, who was rather mad. He grabbed her in his tentacles, making sure she couldn't get through and attempted to use a Poison Sting on her. He was about to fulfill this process, when a Vaporeon attacked him. Everyone stared, including May. The Vaporeon shot an Aura Beam from her mouth and knocked the Pokémon to the ground. It looked up rather stunned.

The Vaporeon shoved May to the surface and then boosted herself out of the water. She transformed back into an angry Heather. "How do you manage to get into so much damn trouble?" Heather barked.

"I…don't know." May responded. She was shaking slightly, remembering the last time she got Heather mad. Heather lay down beside May, her sides heaving. "You think I'm magically used to this? Transforming into Pokémon?" Heather collapsed. "It's…not helping me."

Uxie, Ash, Molly, and Pature arrived onto the land. Uxie sighed. "Heather, you should know the limitations of your powers." He tried. "Limitations? I don't recall my Pature told me limitations." Heather said glaring at the small fox.

"I'm sorry." Pature said bowing her head. "I should've told you that you must be totally in sync with the Pokémon you are transformed into. That Aura Beam, was nothing of the sort. She's not used to using Aura Beam on other water types." Heather growled angrily. "So suddenly I'm not in sync with my Pokémon. I think you're wrong."

Uxie floated between the two fighting beings. "Come on you guys. Stop this. Heather, you must battle and capture me to fulfill part of the prophecy. You must capture at least one of every legendary in order to become what you are destined to be. With Mew, you do not need Mewtwo, but it's best you keep it away from criminals." Heather was still panting from her further "attack". She shot a Water Gun at May, who yelped from the cool water touching her clothing.

Uxie sighed. "Heather, do not take this out on May. She didn't do anything wrong. She's just a curious child."

"Curious or not curious, you do not go swimming into the path of a Tentacruel unprepared." Heather said glaring at May.

May nodded her head as Heather shoved her hand that was on her shoulder off it. "Don't touch me." Heather barked. May sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She slowly began backing away from the fuming reddish haired girl.

Uxie looked at May and sighed. "Heather, please. May is only a child…"

Heather was glaring darkly, her body turning fast in anger. "She's two years younger than me, that's not a child." Heather yelled. They all noticed the change. Uxie was trying to calm her, but nothing seemed to work. She was turning in and out of human and Pokémon morph. A Growlithe morph to be exact.

Suddenly the light engulfed her and she became the small dog. Only her eyes changed. They were now a furious blue-gray. May had seen this before. "The eyes." She muttered softly.

"I challenge you to a battle May." "You versus me, no Pokémon intended." May's eyes widened. Did Heather know she was a Pokémon, or did she have no idea?

"I…don't want to fight you." May said shakily.

"Oh yes you do." Heather said. "You want to prove you're something, despite the fact that you're worthless, completely and totally worthless." May's anger welled up inside. "Take that back." May shouted.

"Nope. I meant for it." Heather said smirking.

May ran towards Heather, an arm outstretched. Heather caught it in her fiery paw and twisted it, causing May to fall to the ground in intense pain. "Go on May." Heather taunted. "Prove you're worth something." May tried again, attempting to kick Heather's soft underbelly. Heather caught her ankle in her paw and threw May to the ground.

"I thought you was stronger than this May." Heather said walking towards the younger girl. She was bleeding around her wrist and ankle. "Come on May. Let's end this." Heather said, her fiery paw glowing, now aflame. Just as she was about to strike her, a voice rang through her ears.

"Stop." Molly shrieked. She stood firmly in front of May. "Don't hurt her sis. Don't please." Heather looked at Molly. "You…stopped me." Heather said. "You…stopped me from destroying her." She morphed into herself. "Molly thank you." Heather said. She ran and hugged the younger girl. May stood, her leg causing her pain. "Good job Molly." May smiled. "You're a good little sister."

May suddenly dropped to the ground, unable to take the pain any longer. "She's a threat to us." Ash shouted glaring at Heather. "She'll kill all of us."

He dropped beside May. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. My ankle is throbbing though." Heather started walking towards May. Ash stood in front of her. "Get away." He shouted. "I don't trust you." Heather shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "I won't hurt her. I promise. I actually want to help her."

Ash was about to object when May said, "It's alright Ash. I trust her." Ash moved aside and Heather knelt by May. She bandaged May's ankle and wrist and propped her against the tree. "Rest." She told May. She then walked over to Uxie.

"Father," She said referring to Uxie. Since he was the closest thing she had to her father now. "I challenge you to a battle." Everyone gathered around to watch.

"Alright choose your Pokémon."

"Get out here Bakufun." Heather said smirking. The pokéball snapped open to reveal the large echidna. _"Try your Swift"_ Bakufun opened his mouth and little stars flew out surrounding Uxie. Uxie, being the being of knowledge, saw this and sent them back at Bakufun. _"Psywave"_ Bakufun danced around and a colored beam shot from his mouth. It struck Uxie, who didn't have time to react. _"Sleep Wave"_ Bakufun shot out a purple and black wave that twirled around Uxie putting him to sleep.

"Go pokéball." Heather called. The ball hit Uxie on its head and sucked it in. The ball shook. One shake…two shakes…three shakes…four shakes…and it was an instant capture. Bakufun danced and Heather cheered. She held up the ball. "I caught me an Uxie." She called. The others chuckled. May hugged her.

"Good job Heather." May congratulated. "Now you'll be able to enter him in a contest." Heather shook her head.

"No. If the public finds out I have two legends it'll be in the press, news, everything. Then hunters, trappers, and dark clans out to get me will attempt to take me as their own." She said shivering slightly. "We already have one after us, only cause he knows I have Pature."

May sighed. "It would've been cool to see it in action though." Heather smiled slightly.

"If you'd like, I'll use Pature in my contest." May grinned. "Oh please." She said, eyes shining.

"Okay." Heather smiled. May grinned. The two high-fived and then they all set out to the next town, each knowing their purpose for becoming what they are.

**Me: I'm finished with that chapter and it's HUGE. It's got to be the longest chapter I've written yet.**

**May: How many pages?**

**Me: Um…let's see. It says 10. Though I'm not sure if that's correct. This is a lot of words people.**

**May: Yeah. I'll bet.**

**Me: Yup.**

**May: Well everybody, review so she don't give up on this at the 7****th**** chapter.**

**Me: Yeah that's right. Reviews are much appreciated and don't go to waste.**

**Ash: Review.**

**May: I already said that.**

**Ash: Oh yeah.**

**Me: (laughs lightly) Anyway, review.**


	8. Practice Makes Better

**Me: It's time for chapter 8 of PUQ. Guess what, today is Friday the 13****th**** and I'm writing this.**

**May: This could be a problem.**

**Ash: A very big problem.**

**Me: Hey I'm not going to make this any more violent than it is. Be lucky this story is getting more reviews.**

**May: You should be the one that's happy for the luck of more reviewers.**

**Me: Well I am. Thanks to the reviewers for keeping this story alive. Because of you guys, I've decided to post 3 more chapters, once this one is finished.**

**May: Hooray. You guys should be very proud.**

**Me: Thanks to QTPie for reviewing, so far, for every chapter and thanks to the other reviewers for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**May: Yeah. She really does.**

**Me: Disclaimer peoples. We need a disclaimer.**

**May: Disclaiming. She does not own Pokémon. She probably never will, unless magically chanced forces somehow immediately call her to own it.**

**Me: Which I highly doubt I will.**

Chapter 8: Practice Makes Better

Heather and May woke up and tossed out some of their Pokémon. Heather sent out her Patures, an Espeon, a Jolteon, and her trusty Bakufun, her Tigrara and Mew.

"Alright everybody. Let's get us some practice in by facing off against May. Who is willing to battle?" All the Pokémon cheered, but two were cheering the loudest. "MEWWWW" "Come on Heather pick me." Heather nodded her head.

May held up her pokéballs. "Okay Tigrara and Wartortle, since I only have you two with me, you'll both be for the battle rounds."

Heather turned to May. "May, we will only be able to use two Pokémon for this, because this is practice. In the actual contests we are only allowed to have one-on-one battles."

May nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I choose the ones that shrieked the loudest. Give it up for Myuu and Pature." Heather said. Her other Pokémon stood in the sidelines to watch the battle. Pature and Mew jumped into the area. "Mew." Mew said chuckling.

"You can have the first move May." Heather said, running a hand through her hair.

"You'll regret that." She called. "Tigrara use your Roar attack. Wartortle use Amp." Heather looked confused. One attack rose intimidation and the other rose defense.

"I only use offensive attacks." Heather said. "It makes the battle more interesting. So I chose a Wisp followed by a Psychic."

Pature held up her paws and created a glowing blue-white wisp. A Psychic from Mew then powered the wisp.

"Try to dodge." May called. Her Wartortle didn't dodge as quickly as her Tigrara, due to Tigrara's speed. Wartortle got hit by the attack, head on and fell backwards. "Get up Wartortle, I believe in you." May called. Her Pokémon jumped up and ducked into its shell, twirling around. "Alright Rapid Spin and Iron Tail."

Wartortle spun fast in its shell and then was hit by the Iron Tail from Tigrara. The attack forced his speed to rise and he managed to hit Pature in the stomach, knocking it out of the air.

"Pature, to you feet." Heather called. Pature quickly rose and then turned to Mew. The two nodded their heads. They stood in place.

"What? Aren't you going to attack?" Heather said nothing so May took this as an advantage. "Another combination, this time Iron Tail and Bubble." Tigrara used an Iron Tail as Wartortle used Bubble. The two attacks hit Pature and Mew, only to be rebounded back to the unsuspecting Pokémon.

"But…how?" May asked confused.

"Alright, let's show them a real combination." Heather called. "Psychic combined with Aura Sphere." The two attacks were sent together, creating a purple and blue sphere, and then sent at the confused/dazed Pokémon.

May's Wartortle went down, unable to continue. Heather was given a 2/1 ratio. May sighed. "Let's try a White Nova." May called. The whitish sphere was formed in its mouth and shot at the dancing Pature. Heather quickly ordered a dodge, but the sphere managed to hit one of Patures wings. Pature was shot down quickly. Heather's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Pature…are you okay?" Heather asked. The small fox gave a weak nod, attempting to fly with its good wing. Heather quickly stopped it by catching it, mid drift, and holding it in her arms. "No." She whispered. "Don't continue. You're hurt."

Pature nodded her head slowly. "Alright." She said.

"This is now a one-on-one Pokémon battle between the coordinators May and Heather. Let the battle begin." Ash called. Heather, cradling Pature, called out a Psybeam followed by Confusion. The purple attack was amped in a blue energy and cast at the Tigrara.

May's Tigrara put up a fight, but it went down. "Tigrara is unable to battle, Heather wins." Heather grinned and beamed at her Pokémon. She then proceeded to tend to her Pature's wing. Pature licked her hand as she did it. A rustling was then heard in the bushes.

"What?" Two Pokémon peaked out of them. They were obviously intrigued by the battle. The Pokémon looked somewhat like mice. Heather looked at them curiously. "Well a new Pokémon even I've never seen." She said. May looked at them. "They're so cute." She squealed.

Heather flicked open her pokédex. It whirred then spoke. _Normachu, the rabbit-mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon can transform into one of any type of Pokémon, but of its own kind. It can transform from a rabbit-mouse to a dog, fox, squirrel and mouse. It changes shape with every evolution. Though it may be hard to choose one evolution for it to grow to._

Heather closed it. "You thinking what I'm thinking May?" May nodded her head.

"Let's get those Pokémon." The both called. The Normachus looked at them. "Norma?" One asked. She had large floppy ears that looked somewhat like that of a rabbit. Her tail was like that of a mouse. Her fur was of a creamy-white color. On the end of her mouse-like tail was a cotton-like puff, like that of a rabbit's.

The other squeaked out. The two glanced at each other and grinned. They did a little dance and then looked back at Heather and May. Heather nodded. "It's time for a double battle between you and me and them." She called.

"Right." May nodded. Mew and Tigrara were sent out. Tigrara was somewhat low in energy, but she proceeded to continue. The two Pokémon engaged in battle for, what seemed like eternity but was only about 10 minutes, due to the constant Helping Hand attacks used by the two Normachu.

Heather tossed a pokéball at the one on the right, while May tossed hers at the one on the left. Both pokéballs shook and finally, after 4 shakes, ended confirming capture.

Heather and May smiled. They both picked up their new Pokémon. "We caught a Normachu." They called. Heather and May giggled. "That was fun." May said. "Yeah it was May." Heather said.

Ash and Molly looked energetically at the two trainers. "Let's battle." Ash and Molly called. Heather and May gaped. "But…we just caught them."

"After we get them healed." Ash said chuckling. The others chuckled and nodded. They peered through some shrubbery and noted they were right in front of the town. They jumped up and down and ran down the path, excited to finally be getting closer to their battles. Heather and May were going to be the first ones to enter, due to the contests starting the next morning. They got registered, had their Pokémon checked up, and went to battle Ash and Molly.

"Alright a double battle." Ash called, his hand running through his hair. "We challenge your Normachus." He said. Heather and May nodded as he sent out Pikachu and Molly sent out Chikorita.

"Double trouble when there's double." Heather and May called tossing out the two Normachu. Heather's playfully punched its chest, signaling it thought it had more strength. May's glared playfully. The two looked at their opponents. Heather's looked at Pikachu and May's looked at Chikorita.

"You guys have the first attack." Molly said.

"That'll be a mistake." Heather said. "A really big mistake." May added. "Let's try a double Dynamic Punch." The two Pokémon shot their fists into the other two. Pikachu and Chikorita took the attacks and got back up, unfazed.

"Volt Tackle." Ash called. "Razor Leaf." Molly added. The two attacks hit the Normachu, who got back up prepared for their next attack.

"Try a Charm followed by a Swift." Heather and May called. May's blew a kiss at Pikachu and Heather's struck both Pokémon with Swift.

Pikachu looked dazed. It had pink on its face, staring at the Normachu. "Norma. Norma." Normachu said bouncing up and down happily. It ran over and danced with Pikachu, kissing it on the cheek. Pikachu looked happy and chased its fluffy tail. Ash groaned. "Pikachu, this is a battle not a flirt session."

Pikachu ignored him and bit playfully at one of Normachu's ears. "Norm." The Pokémon squeaked. "Chu." Pikachu said blushing. It was only trying to get her attention. Normachu and Pikachu gazed at each other lovingly and then rubbed against each other.

May giggled. "My Normachu likes Ash's Pikachu." She said. Normachu blushed and hugged Pikachu, who was hugging her. "I didn't think Charm would attract the two." She said putting her hands on her chin. "I thought that was only done by Attract attacks."

"May, look." Heather pointed out. Normachu was acting weirder, almost like it was sick. It staggered a bit before suddenly sparking. It wasn't normal for a normal type to spark.

"Strange." May concluded. "It's odd for a normal type to spark isn't it?"

"When they're like yours yes it is. If they were like mine, probably not." Heather said. The dazed Pokémon inched towards May, crawling on her belly.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked somewhat frightened. "Pikapi." It said. It jumped in Ash's arms looking at the Normachu. "What's wrong Normachu?" May asked. "NORMAAAA!" It shrieked. It began sparking and then it stopped. "That's strange." May said. Suddenly Normachu lit up. It began making soft sparking sounds. "Chu…" "Norm…norma."

Ash frowned. "I wonder what's wrong." The Pokémon fell over its own feet and then stood back up. It definitely looked different. "Sho." It said. "Shochu." May smiled. "Well what have we here?" She asked.

She pulled out her pokédex, which began identifying. _Shochu the evolved form of Normachu. This Pokémon is said to evolve with a thunderstone, or if it has a strong crush on an electric type Pokémon. It is unknown what kind of Pokémon it is. By kind we mean mouse, cat, bird, fish. Though we know those last ones aren't true._

The Pokémon crossed her arms over her chest when May asked it to continue battle. "Sho." It said. It glared at Chikorita, who was close to the Pokémon she loved. "Chu." It shocked the younger Pokémon. "Chika." Chikorita said weakly.

May walked towards Shochu. "Hey girl, let's have a good look at you." Shochu turned around. "Chu, sho sho." It said. It had ears that were shaped like thunderbolts, kind of, and it had a lightning bolt etched into its fur. Blue electrical sacks served as cheeks. A thunderbolt was etched on its stomach and its tail was shaped like one too. Its fur was an orangey-yellow.

She jumped up and bounced towards Pikachu. "Sho. Shochu." She said. Pikachu jumped down. "Pi. Pika." It said. It hopped around Shochu smiling. The two hugged and rubbed cheeks, sparking playfully.

"Oh Ash, they're in love. That's why she evolved. Isn't that cute Ash?" May asked. Her sapphire eyes shimmering.

"Um…yeah." Ash said. Heather began searching her pokédex. "Well it says here that Normachu can evolve into one of many Pokémon. So far it has been recorded that it can evolve into the elemental types of electric, fire, grass, water, ice, love, dark, light, and ghost." Heather looked at her Pature. "Which one should I evolve mine into?"

Pature looked up. "Hm…ice." She said. "Then catch another and evolve it into water. Then yet another into love." Heather nodded. "Sounds cool." She said. "Get them all." Pature said, her eyes shinning. "We'll be unbeatable with them all." She said.

"I wonder what would happen if I tried to transform into the ice type." Heather said. "You don't even know what it _looks_ like." Pature said.

"Well it would be cool. How does it evolve into the ice type?"

"A frost stone." Pature said. She pulled one from Heather's backpack and threw it at the Normachu. "Evolve." She said. Normachu lit up with a white light and began evolving. She changed shape, into a dog, and smiled. "Ice." She said. "Iceycu." "It's an Iceycu." Pature said, her eyes shinning. "This is so cool." She ran up to her. "Nice to meet you Iceycu. I've always wanted to meet something like you."

"Icecu." The Pokémon said. "Ic ice coo." It chanted.

"How do you pronounce it?" May asked, looking at the cute dog. Its ears were bent down, like icicles and it had white around its paws and on the snowflake on its forehead. It had a tail that looked somewhat like a diamond or crooked icicle.

Pature turned to May. "It's pronounced Icy-coo." "Wow that's so cute." May said. She pulled the small dog into a hug. "Ice." It shot a stream of snow into May's face and bounded down from her arms to Heather's.

"Yet again you are hit by an attack from my Pokémon." Heather said chuckling. The light blue dog chuckled. "Ice-coo." She barked. Her fur stood up on end. "What's wrong Iceycu?" The dog barked angrily. It was growling at a nearby bush.

"Hello." A voice said. Two kids, around the age of 10, appeared. "We came to look for you guys, looks like we found you." Heather hushed her barking Iceycu and pulled her hand up in a wave. "Hello Rose. I'm guessing you're Max?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Max said. An older boy appeared behind him. He had white hair that was pulled back by a band. "This is Brendan Birch." He said. Brendan extended a hand. "Oh, you're cute." Heather looked away. "Um…thank you." She remarked. Iceycu looked up at him. "Ice-coo." It barked. It rubbed against his leg.

"Oh wow and Iceycu." Brendan said. "My dad was researching these Pokémon." He pulled out a pokédex it whirred and chimed an entry on Iceycu. _Iceycu, the ice dog Pokémon. It is said to have been born from snow and ice due to the snowflake that is embedded in its forehead. With the snowflake, it uses powerful ice attacks._

"Cute and strong." Brendan said. "How nice it is to meet you." Brendan said taking Heather's hand and kissing it. "I'm charmed. Would you care to go out sometime?"

Heather looked a bit dazed. "I don't know." She responded. She turned to her other sister. "Hey Rose, how's your journey coming?"

Rose smirked. "Quite well. I caught a Pikachu and I have my Wispy." She said. She held up a baby Eevee who was sucking at its paw. "Vee." It said. "Oh so you are siblings?" Brendan asked. "How cool. You both are siblings and you both have/had evolution Pokémon. How lucky."

"Iceycu is a good addition to my team." Heather said. She ran a hand through her auburn hair. "I'm going to name her Icy-coo. So I can remember it easier." Icy-coo jumped into her arms. "Ice. Ice." She yipped. Heather petted her fur. "Ice." She yawned, revealing her baby teeth. Heather chuckled. "So cute." She responded.

"Hey, come on answer my question." Brendan said, a little downcast. "Will you go out with me?"

"Um…I'm not sure yet." Heather said. "The name's Heather. This is Molly, Max, Rose, May and Ash." Heather said introducing them all.

"It looks like you guys were battling." Brendan remarked. "We were until some Pokémon got side-tracked." Heather said pointing to the two kissing Pokémon on the ground. "Pika." Pikachu said. "Sho." Shochu responded. The two had their cheeks pressed together, tiny sparks coming from each.

"How cute." Brendan said. "I'll bet my Iceix would love your Iceycu." He said. In his arms was a white Pokémon with blue tails and blue curls. It looked just like a Vulpix, only with a color and attack change. "Iceix." The fox said. She bounded over to the big-eyed baby Pokémon. The two snuggled together, kissing each other. "They seem to be hitting it off okay." Brendan said.

Again he decided to ask. "Will you go with me on a date?"

Heather was about to respond when a voice popped in her head. "_Please say yes Heather. He's another one of the chosen ones._" It was Pature. "_He's born into a researcher's family like you. Don't turn him down Heather._" Heather sighed and nodded. "_Besides you look cute together._" Heather blushed. "Alright." She said. "I'll go out with you."

"Alright." Brendan said, his ruby eyes shining. "I got a girlfriend." Then he pondered something. "Hey isn't that necklace the one Wilt Flower used to wear? Wilt was friends with my father."

"Yeah. Wilt was my father." Heather said rubbing the necklace. "He died when I was 8."

"That's too bad." Brendan said putting an arm around Heather. Iceix and Iceycu stood firmly beside them. They looked around. "So are you a trainer or a coordinator?"

Heather smirked. "Both." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Wow. How cool. I'll bet you'd be a great professor as well." Brendan said smiling.

"Doubt it." Heather said.

"Anyways, about our date, does tomorrow after the contest sound good?"

"Sure." Heather said shrugging.

Heather looked at May who was complaining about having to walk back down the hill, while Ash was complaining about her complaining. Heather sighed. "I'll be right back." She murmured.

Heather walked over to May and Ash. "Stop your bickering." Heather said. "Only a couple bickers like you." Ash and May blushed and turned their heads, arms crossed. Heather smirked. She turned May's face towards Ash and Ash's towards May's. Then she banged Ash's head against May's making him kiss her. The two looked shocked by the time they broke apart, which unfortunately was rather quickly. They glared at Heather who was laughing hard.

"That wasn't funny." Ash screamed. He ran at Heather, dangerously pointing a fist at her. They were standing on a cliff. Heather merely dodged the punch, teleporting to another area. He looked confused. Now May was trying to hit Heather, who was again on the cliff. Heather yawned bored as she, yet again teleported. "Give it up. You won't catch me."

May quietly crept up behind Heather as Ash faked he was aiming a punch and May aimed a fist, only to have Heather teleport, while May leaned over the cliff. May's lean, however, was one that was rather painful, for she skidded off the cliff, rolling and tumbling down it. When Ash got to the bottom of it to check on her, he found a scarred May. "Oh no." Ash pulled May up. "Are you okay." May's legs, arms and face were cut. She appeared to have been cut the most around her stomach and back.

He watched as some blood dripped from her mouth and nose. "It hurts." She wailed. He rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her. Heather jumped down landing on her feet. "Jeez guys, when are you going to realize you love each other. That wasn't meant to hurt you by the way, May." Heather said hugging May who was crying/screaming in pain.

"It's alright." May said, tears falling from her face. She looked up at Heather. "I look bad don't I?" Heather shook her head.

"Nothing a little bandages and treatment won't help." She pulled some thick bandages out of her pack and began wrapping them around May's arms, legs, back, and stomach. She then pushed a cloth to May's nose, to stop the blood flow and Ash held one to May's mouth. Brendan stood by Heather. "Gosh is she going to be okay?" Heather nodded. "She just needs to go to the center for the night. She'll be better by tomorrow. Her nose should stop bleeding, as well as her mouth by then." Heather pulled May to an upright position.

"How'd you like to sleep in a nice warm bed tonight May?" May nodded, a small smile across her face. "That'd be nice." She said. Ash looked at Heather. "Who's going to carry her?" Heather smirked. "You are and hopefully you'll tell her soon." She smirked and brushed past Ash's shoulder. Ash sighed, and with a small blush on his cheeks, picked May up and carried her bridal style.

The six trainers walked to the Pokémon center, each preparing for the day to come. May and Ash were forced to share a couple's room. Ash gave May the bed and slept on the floor, Heather's words playing in his mind. _"You'd better tell her soon, for all you know she could be taken."_ Ash sighed and tried to get some sleep, those words, however, were playing with his mind. He sat up, sweating and sighed. He walked to May's bed and sat on the corner.

"May?" Ash asked. The young girl opened her eyes and looked up at him, a weak smile on her lips.

"What's wrong Ash?" She asked. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't know exactly how it came out. All he knew was it was too fast and it made her blush.

"I love you May." Ash said. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Ash." May said. She kissed his cheek and he held her in his arms. "I don't want to lose you May." Ash said. May looked at him confused. "What do you mean Ashy?" Ash looked at her and smiled, a blush on his cheeks. "Well I don't want you to get hurt any worse than you are and I don't want to lose you to another guy." Ash was blushing furiously.

"You won't Ashy. I promise." May said. She kissed his cheek and he sighed. "Is it okay…if I stay on the bed with you?" Ash asked. "Sure." May said. She smiled and patted the side she wasn't sleeping on. "You can sleep here. I don't bite." He smirked slightly and threw his sleeping bag back onto the ground. He crawled onto the bed, on the opposite side of May and laid down. His eyes closed in a slumber and the last words her heard were "Goodnight Ash." He smiled. May was so sweet.

Everyone fell asleep, each preparing for the days to come. Max and Rose shared a room, but they were lucky that they didn't have to share a bed. Brendan and Heather shared a room and a bed due to the lacking of them. The nurse had said she was sorry for the inconvenience, but Heather hadn't seemed to care, she was tired. Her Iceycu slept next to her. Brendan's Iceix laid beside him. Everyone turned out the light. Tomorrow was a big day for them all.

**Me: Well I'm done with that chapter.**

**May: You said I wasn't going to get hurt.**

**Me: That was for experimental purposes**

**May: What?**

**Me: It's a part of my plan to hook you and Ash up. (chuckling)**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Because you two are meant for each other. Ask the reviewers.**

**May: You're evil.**

**Me: Only from 9:00-3:00.**

**May: What?!**

**Me: It's just a joke. Jeez May.**

**May: Oh. Well in that case, review people so she doesn't give up on this story**

**Me: That's right. I want at least 20 reviews since these chapters take a lot of my time.**

**May: That's a little much.**

**Me: Fine. I'll narrow that down to 15. That's my final answer.**

**May, Ash, and Me: Review.**


	9. Appeals For the Win

**Me: It's time for the contest that I'm going to win.**

**May: I'm going to win it.**

**Me: In your dreams. You won't beat my Pature.**

**May: Yes I will.**

**Me: Prove it.**

**May: I will.**

**Ash: Guys… why are you arguing?**

**Me: Because I'm the better trainer.**

**May: No I am.**

**Me: Whatever. (runs hand through hair) I'd like to see you beat me.**

**May: Gladly. You're almost as evil as Drew.**

**Me: Is that supposed to be a compliment?**

**May: I don't know.**

**Me: Disclaim people.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Pokémon. I got my job back.**

**Me: Yeah… (still confused as to disclaimers doing themselves) I thought people had to disclaim.**

**Disclaimer: No, I can disclaim when I want to.**

**Me: Right… Let's get this chapter started.**

Chapter 9: Appeals For the Win

May was clinging to the covers lazily as the sun began to peek into the room. Heather, who had woken earlier, decided to wake May so she could practice her routine. She walked into May's room and looked at her sleeping form. Heather sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and walked over.

"Wake up May!" Heather called. May yawned and muttered, "Not now mom." Heather glared. "I am not your mother." She grabbed the covers out of May's hands and tossed them to the side. She pulled May out of bed and sighed. "You really need to get up or you'll miss Ash. I'll bet he'll be eating." Heather smirked when May jerked awake.

"Food." May said, drool hanging from the corners of her mouth. Heather smirked. "Got you. It's only 6:00 in the morning. Plus Ash is still asleep." She said pointing to Ash, who was curled up on the bed. May sighed. "Well which Pokémon are you going to use for the appeal round?" Heather asked. May sighed. "Wartortle." Heather looked at her confused.

"You're going to use Wartortle again? After what it did to you?" May nodded.

"It wasn't intentional." She said. "He was just nervous because I was."

"Well then you'll need to use a different attack, Ice Beam won't work. Plus it's not like we'd want a frozen May as our challenger." Heather ran a hand through her hair, attempting to be cool.

"Hey, I'm not going to get frozen." May said. She then contemplated what Heather said. "Eh…maybe you're right." Heather nodded her head. "Then what should I use?" Heather just sighed.

"Come on. I'll enter my Iceycu so we'll both be entering Pokémon with ice moves, but I'll be able to handle them." She turned to May and began walking outside, into a field near the center. "Now send out Wartortle." Heather said.

May reluctantly tossed out the pokéball and the turtle appeared. "War." It said yawning and stretching out its arms. "Okay, now what?" May asked, a bit confused.

"Now we figure out the best attacks." Heather looked at her Wartortle. "Show off your attacks." She said. "Wartortle." It jumped up and spun around using Rapid Spin. "Good. What else?" It shot bubbles out of its mouth in a large stream using Bubble Beam. Then he got in his shell and twirled around using Hydro Pump. "Good." Heather responded. "Lastly is Ice Beam correct?" May nodded. "Well then let's see what a Bubble Beam, and Rapid Spin combination will do."

May stood in the middle of the field. "Alright surround me with bubbles Wartortle." May called. Wartortle shot some bubbles around him and May. "Now try a Rapid Spin." May called. Wartortle began chasing after the bubbles encircling May and began spinning around her. "Finish with an Ice Beam." Heather stopped her. "No." She said shaking her head. "That's too much to risk." May wiped some of the blood that had dried around her mouth. "Well, Pature said it might be risky on this journey."

Heather gave May a weak look. "Well you know, it may be risky, but we're not risking you." She said. May looked at her. Was Heather protecting her? Could she actually think of Heather as a friend now? "But…" "There are absolutely no buts May." Heather said. She picked up her pokéball. "Pature come out."

May looked at Heather confused. "Heather, why won't you let me use Ice Beam?" Heather glared. "Do I have to repeat myself? No way am I going to let you risk you life for this. It's only a contest." Heather then looked at May. "Hey, are you and Ash together yet?" May nodded. "Oh yeah." Heather said. May giggled blushing at the mention of Ash and her together.

"What about you and Brendan?" May asked. Heather grew bright red and turned away. "We'll let the coarse of actions take its coarse." May looked confused. "Stop talking in rhymes." She groaned. Heather chuckled. "I'm not May."

"Now let's try a finale." Heather said. May nodded. "Wartortle, pull out of your shell still spinning." May called. Wartortle stuck his head, arms, and legs out and then continued spinning. She chuckled when it didn't even affect him on dizziness.

"Alright now let us give this a try." Heather said. "My Pature and Iceycu are going to be my battlers. I'll use Iceycu then eventually I'll use Pature. Pature will be my main entry for appeals." May nodded her head in approval. "Alright let's go Pature." Heather said. She stood in the middle of the forest.

Pature began spinning around. "Whirl." Pature spun around and lifted Heather off the ground. The two were in mid air now. "Psychic." Pature's eyes lit up as she twirled around and a bubble formed around the two. "Wind Tunnel." Pature and Heather had been practicing on this attack. Still spinning, Pature moved around in a circle and the bubble around them burst. A tunnel was created and had the two inside, Pature then spun through the tunnel as it burst. Heather had landed safely. May's eyes went wide.

"Heather that was so cool. I can't wait to actually see the performance take action." May said grinning. Heather smiled. "It'll be fun May. Just remember to do your best and have fun, since I'll be in pretty much every contest you enter."

May nodded. "I'll remember that Heather. Thanks." May picked up her pokéballs and returned Wartortle. Heather returned Pature and the two walked into the Pokémon center to get something to eat. When they got the dinning room, they saw Ash chowing down on food. May chuckled. She took a seat next to Ash.

"Hey Ash. How's the food?" Ash shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth. "Really good May." Ash responded.

Max and Rose were sitting at a table with Molly. Molly had been sleeping in a room with another boy her age. The three were conversing about their travels. Max was currently telling what Pokémon he had to Molly, who was listening as she drank some juice.

"I have a Treecko I got from Professor Birch, Brendan's father. Me and Rose met Brendan there." "Then after I got my Treecko I went back to get this Ralts I promised I would get. We're a great team." Max said. The two were currently eating pokéchow. Molly had her Teddiursa in her lap and was feeding him some pancakes. "Ur…teddi." The Pokémon responded, forking it in with its paws.

Molly giggled. Teddiursa were known for loving sweet foods. "Max, that's so cool. Your Ralts is so cute." Molly said looking at the psychic Pokémon. Rose smiled. "Yeah it is." She had her Pikachu in her lap, whom was eating ketchup and scrambled eggs.

May got up and got some food on a plate. She sat down beside Ash and Heather, who was on the other side of May. Heather glanced at her and then said. "May turn this way." May nodded and looked at her. "Yeah?" She said. Heather pulled off the bandanna from around May's neck. She then examined May's eye closely. "Well it's definitely healing, quite well in fact. Now close your right eye." May closed her eye and attempted to look at Heather. Her vision was a bit cloudy, but she could see at least.

"Well how is it?" Heather asked. "Better." May responded. "I can see a bit now." Heather smiled. "That's good." May leaned back. "Do I need to wear that for the contest?" She asked. Heather shook her head. "Nope." Then she remembered something. "Hey May, we need to go shopping." May looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because we need a new attire for the contest." Heather said. "Oh." May responded. The two girls got up and began walking to the door before Ash called after. "Be careful May." He said. May nodded and walked closely to Heather, as if for comfort from something.

--

A purple haired guy was standing outside the contest hall. "I'll ruin her chances for competing." He said laughing. "She'll never get what she wants out of this." He pulled out a pokéball. "Revenge is sweet." He said smirking as he traced it.

--

May walked closely to Heather, her hand in Heather's. Heather looked down at her. "What's wrong May?" May closed her eyes. "I'm scared." May said. She shook her head as tears dripped from her eyes. Heather held May's hand gently. "It's alright May. I'm nervous too." She said, trying to assure May.

"No that's not why I'm scared." May said, her eyes opening slightly.

"Well then why?" Heather asked, her eyebrows arched in question.

"Because this guy swears he'll get revenge on me. He…beat me when I tried to run from him. He ripped my skirt and punched me and kicked me until I could hardly breathe. He's still attempting to get revenge and he swore he'd find me and hurt me more. He wants to ruin my chances as a coordinator, cause I ruined his. He tried to rape me, but I wouldn't let him. So he grabbed at my skirt, attempting to pull it off. He only managed to rip it before I squeezed away. He was drunk…badly."

Heather rubbed May's back as she cried. May hugged onto Heather's waist, crying into it. Heather relaxed and leaned against a tree as May dropped to the ground. Pature released herself from her pokéball and released Iceycu as well. They all attempted to comfort May. Pature rubbed May's back with her tiny paws while Iceycu pushed her nose into May's side, trying to draw attention away from the subject of Harley.

"Iceycu." May said looking at the small dog. She hugged it gently. "Thank you." Mew pulled herself out of her pokéball and looked at May's semi-sad face. The pink cat glided towards her, sniffing her lightly. Finally Mew accepted May, seeing as she wasn't hurting the small dog, and she was sad. The three Pokémon playfully circled May, who touched them with a smile on her face. She began chasing after them, laughing lightly. Heather smiled. "Good job guys." She responded, a smile creasing her lips.

May was dancing with the Pokémon, watching as they circled her, until she felt something around her throat. She began gasping, kneeling in pain. The Pokémon looked at her curiously, until Pature sensed it. "No." She cried desperately. "It's a Haunter." Haunter smirked and tightened his grip on the girl, who didn't know what was going on. Pature flew back to Heather, tugging on her to follow.

"What's wrong Pature?" Heather asked rubbing a hand over her fur. "She's hurt. It's a Haunter. Please come fast. He's choking her." Heather caught on and ran towards May. May looked up, fear overcoming her normally calm face.

"Get away from her." Heather yelled to the shadow Pokémon. It smirked. It only tightened the grip on her neck. It began allowing itself to be revealed. "Haunter haunt haun." It smirked. Heather glowered and scowled. A purple haired dude with a belly shirt appeared behind the Haunter. "Hello." He said laughing.

"You're the guy that wants revenge on her." Heather held her nose. "You look like a female." She said and laughed. Harley scowled. "I'm not a female." He yelled. "Tighten the grip on the girl so this one sees I mean business."

"Icy-coo." Heather yelled. "Snow." A small stream of white snow shot from her mouth and hit the Haunter, knocking its grip off May. May clutched her throat, crawling towards Heather. "Thanks." She said weakly. Heather pulled May into a hug. "Stop this bullshit Harley." Heather yelled clutching a hand in a fist.

"I think not. Haunter, try to seize the child's neck again." Harley said laughing wickedly.

The Pokémon disappeared, attempting to hide from the older girl. Heather smirked as she saw his drifting form. _"Icy-coo. Hit him with your best shot."_ Heather's telepathy did the trick. The Haunter was taken down. _"Ice Ball on them both."_ A large ball materialized in Iceycu's mouth. She shot it at the Haunter, who slid into Harley. The two were sent flying towards the sky.

May leaned against Heather for support. It was obvious Harley's attempts weren't in vain, as he managed to injure May a bit. May looked at them. The three Pokémon and trainer who May felt was like a sister to her. She pushed her head against Heather's stomach. She closed her eyes attempting to gain some stability in her breathing.

"You alright May?" Heather asked, wrapping a hand around May's stomach, pulling her close to her protectively.

"I'll be fine." May said. She closed her eyes. She leaned her head against Heather and soon fell asleep. Heather rubbed May's cheek as she watched her slumber. The Pokémon crowded around in a protective manner. Heather rubbed them. "I'm glad you guys are here. I might not have been able to handle that weirdo." The Pokémon held their heads high and soon, the Pokémon were sleeping too.

Ash went to look for the two females. He found May slumbering near a tree, Heather protectively guarding her. Ash walked over. "Hey. What happened?" He asked. Heather shook her head. "She's hurt. It was some weirdo named Harley. He wants revenge on May for something." She whispered. Ash nodded his head. "What about your new outfits?" Heather looked at him in dismay. "We'll have to get them later. She needs some rest. He choked her."

Ash's went wide with horror. He sat beside May, cradling her head in his arms. "Damn you Harley." He muttered angrily. "Don't you dare touch my May again." He was shaking his fist. He watched as Heather got up. "Maybe we should wake her." Heather said pulling up the collar on her blue and white vest. "We'll have to get our outfits soon."

Ash nodded and kneeled over May's sleeping form. "Hey May. Wake up May." He pulled her hands into his own, gently. "Come on May. You have to get up."

May was groaning. It was obvious that her throat still hurt from being choked. "No." She whimpered. Ash looked at her. "May you have to get up. Come on May." She shook her head. "Water." She said, touching her throat. Ash nodded and pulled out his half full canteen. "Here May. Here's some nice cold water." He tipped her head back and poured it down her throat. A little bit of it trickled out of her mouth and down the sides of it.

"Thank you." She whispered. She slowly sat up, rubbing her tiny eyes, minus the left one since Heather told her not to do so. May looked at Ash, then at Heather who was leaning against a tree, an MP3 in her ears. She bobbed to some music. Ash and May smiled. "Heather." May said walking up to the girl and yanking out one earpiece. She listened to the music. It was a soft song by the Jonas Brothers called "When You Look Me In The Eyes". "What?" Heather asked a bit startled.

"We're going to go now. To get our attire for the contest." May spoke softly. Heather smiled and rubbed May's back in comfort. "He won't be back May." May nodded slowly. "I know. You sure saved me back there." She whispered. Heather nodded. "What are friends for." She said. May grinned. "I'm your friend?" Heather looked at her oddly. "Did I say friend? I meant…you're like a little sister to me." Heather said. May grinned wider. "Yay."

The three walked to the store to pick something out to wear. Ash was sitting down on a park bench outside, waiting for the two girls. He looked up to see an angry face storming out of the place. It was someone he didn't know. "Damn it. That stupid red had to take my awesome dress. I'll get that bitch." Ash looked at the person who was speaking. She had dark blonde hair with black streaks in it and she had blue-gray eyes. Ash looked confused.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" The girl gave him a heated glare. "Mind your own business." She shouted. She stuck a hand in her pockets. "Hey I'm trying to understand you. Maybe I can help." Ash said. The girl sat down. "Maybe." She muttered.

"Do you know a girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes that's clad in red?" The girl asked. When Ash nodded her face grew more heated. "Yeah she's my girlfriend. Why?" Ash asked. The girl stomped her foot angrily. "That little slut stole my dress." Ash gave her a weird look. "What's your point?"

"That dress is for me. I reserved it and she stole it." The girl yelled. "Well why didn't you take it back?" Ash asked, obviously annoyed. The girl gave him a dirty look. "That tramp stole it and I'm going to ruin her chances of anything." The girl was pissed. "That was my wedding dress." Now Ash saw why she was so upset. May didn't know any better.

"Here, come inside with me and we'll explain it to May." Ash said. The girl nodded her head. "The names Raven." She said extending a hand. "Ash." He replied. The girl seemed to have calmed down at the idea. May was inside, twirling in the dress. "What do you think Heather?" Heather gave her an odd look.

"It looks like a wedding dress." Heather said squarely. "But it's pretty and shiny." May said. "It's my wedding dress." Raven said stepping up to May and poking a finger in her face. "I'd like it back please." Raven said, glaring at May.

"May, she's telling the truth. She had it reserved." Ash said. May looked at the dress sadly. "But…it's so shiny." Raven's eyes looked like they could kill. She grabbed May roughly and shoved her to the ground. "You get my dress off you little slut, or I'll pull it off you and break some bones in the process." May stood up, shaking and quickly ran to a changing room. She came back out with her regular clothes on and handed it to the heated girl.

"Thank you." The girl said angrily. Raven pushed May to the ground. "Don't take stuff that's not yours you little thief." May watched as she stormed away. Heather pulled May up. "Who's that bitch?" She asked, speaking directly to Raven.

"What did you call me?" Raven asked. Heather smirked and glared at her. "I called you a bitch. Nobody touches my sister and throws her around in such an abusive manner." Raven growled angrily. "Don't make me challenge you Red." Heather's face grew steaming hot. "Nobody. I mean NOBODY calls me Red and gets away with it."

The two walked outside, after Raven purchased her wedding gown and threw out their pokéballs. "Go Marowak." The bone Pokémon stood beside her, twirling its bone.

"Get out there Iceycu." Heather yelled, twirling her pokéball. "Ice." The small Pokémon barked. She blew a blizzard at the bone Pokémon, who didn't have time to dodge. Then she used Snow to blind it. She then used a Tackle to finish it off. Heather didn't even command her once. Heather looked a little confused. "Iceycu." The Marowak looked dazed, swirls in its eyes. Iceycu was just about to run back at it when Heather picked her up. "Enough." Heather called.

Raven gave a small sigh. "Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your friend if I did. I just got really jealous when I seen her with my dress on. I didn't like it." Heather nodded her head.

"I don't blame you. My friend's a little reckless." Raven smiled at her.

"My name's Raven." Raven said extending a hand.

"Heather." Heather said shaking it.

May came out, a dress she had bought in a bag over her shoulder. "Heather I got a really pretty dress." May called. Heather nodded her head and went back inside. She picked out an outfit that was blue and orange with a heart on the front and ran out after paying. May looked at her anxiously.

"Ready for the contest?" She asked. Heather nodded her head. The two walked back to the contest hall, awaiting their challenge.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the Setting Sun Pokémon contest." The announcer called. "My name is Meridian and I'm going to be the contest announcer." The crowd cheered. She had long brown hair, squiggled down the front. She sported a red outfit. "Let's get this contest started."

The round started off with a bunch of crappy performances: a Magikarp that used Flop and continued to Flop when its trainer signaled a Tackle, a Blaziken that burned its trainer to a charcoal color, a Bellsprout that tangled its trainer up, a Paras that used Stun Spore on its trainer and on and on.

"Now let's welcome our own Heather Flower." Meridian called. Heather grinned to the crowd, her hair bobbing on her shoulders. She sported a red and orange striped headband in her hair. She wore an orange shirt with a red heart and blue streaks up the sides. She had on blue jeans with orange spots.

Heather held up her pokéball and kissed it. "Go Pature." She called. The small fox jumped out of her pokéball, surrounded by hearts. The crowd awed at the sight. "Routine." She said. Pature whirled around and lifted Heather off the ground. She used Psychic to form a bubble around the two. Still spinning, Pature moved around in a circle and the bubble burst around them. A tunnel was created and had the two inside, Pature spun through the tunnel as it burst. Heather landed safely. The two took a bow as the judges gave their praises.

"Simply remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"That shows the true trust between those two." Mr. Contesta said.

"The bond between those two must be very high. Especially since the little Pokémon is adorable." Nurse Joy said. She smiled at the two as they made their way back to the waiting room.

May stood shakily in the contest hall, watching that performance had her worried. Would she be able to be as good? She didn't think she would. May jumped up as they called her name. She looked to her left. Heather stood, her hand up in a peace sign. May nodded and waved.

"Go." May shouted. Her Wartortle appeared as bubbles surrounded him. He did a cute spin and began his performance. He threw bubbles around him and May. He then spun around the bubbles, chasing them cutely. Wartortle then pulled out of his shell, still spinning. The audience was amazed when they saw he wasn't dizzy. The more he spun, the more they cheered. Suddenly a white light lit up the arena. Wartortle was engulfed in the light. Everyone watched closely. May's Wartortle was evolving. In its place stood a large turtle with cannons on its back.

"Blastoise." May breathed. The Pokémon winked at her. He shot some bubbles out of his cannon then shot them with Hydro Pump attack. They burst around May and him and May took a bow. The audience was going wild with applause.

"She's got the stuff. Give it up for May and her newly evolved Blastoise." Meridian said. Many people cheered May and Blastoise's names as the two bowed. The judges smiled.

"Simply wonderful. The bond between these two was so strong Wartortle evolved." Mr. Contesta said.

"Simply remarkable. A truly wonderful performance." Mr. Sukizo said.

"That was beautiful." Nurse Joy said. They bowed again and took their seats in the back room. Heather then turned to May. "Good job." She cheered. May clasped hands in a shake. "You did good too. That routine with your Pature was simply gorgeous." May said.

The two smiled at each other and then looked at the scoreboard. There would only be four trainers chosen to advance. May watched, her arms twitching. Her face appeared next to Heather's. The two grinned and gave each other a high five.

"We'll be facing off in the finals right May?" Heather asked, her eyes filled with suspense.

"Yeah." May said smiling. "I entered my three Pokémon you?" Heather shook her head.

"Just Pature and Iceycu. Mew needs a break from training." Heather said. May nodded.

"Good luck. I'll do my best." Heather smiled.

"You too and I will as well."

**Me: So what did you think of that one?**

**May: I thought it was okay. Could've been more suspenseful.**

**Me: And that wasn't enough suspense?**

**May: I…don't know.**

**Ash: Well you guys have to review. This took her the longest to write and you guys should be proud. Reader ADV reviewed a bunch just so she would update.**

**Me: Yeah. Thanks for that. Though I didn't need that many reviews. O.O Well you guys, girls, whatever. Thanks for reviewing and I promise you, if people don't put that many reviews . I'll be able to update another three chapters.**

**May: Yeah. So no spamming the chapters. I know you like it, but that's a little overboard.**

**Me: Just a bit.**

**Ash: REVIEW please.**

**Me: That's right. Spread the news people.**


	10. Heated Battle, Decisions Abound

**Me: It's time for some heated battles. Who will win the ribbon?**

**May: That would be me.**

**Me: No. That would be me.**

**May: I'm going to win.**

**Me: I am.**

**Ash: You both are going to annoy the shit out of me until one of you wins, so let's start this chapter.**

**Me: Hold on, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm back. Did you guys miss me?**

**Me: Um…no.**

**Disclaimer: Damn. Anyways, May and Dawn are the best does not, under any circumstances, own Pokémon.**

**Me: You're so mean.**

**Disclaimer: I know.**

**Me: On with the story.**

Chapter 10: Heated Battle, Decisions Abound

May sighed as her fists were clenched nervously. The two coordinators were currently waiting in the hall for the finals to begin. May and Heather had both reached the finals after all the hard work they went through. Ash and Brendan were sitting in the bleachers, cheering loudly for the ones they loved. It didn't matter who won this, as long as they both had fun.

"Now, for the final battle that we've all been waiting for." Meridian chanted. "Let's give a warm welcome to the top coordinators that made it gallantly through this contest. Welcome Heather and May." The crowd roared with excitement as Heather and May made their way onstage.

May was wearing a long sapphire gown with sequins. She pulled out her pokéball. "Let's go Blastoise." She called. The water turtle appeared in a flash of bubbles.

"Out you go Icy-coo." The small dog appeared, wagging her icicle tail. "Ice." She said smiling, showing her baby teeth. The audience cheered at the cute little dog.

"Now, battle begin." Meridian chanted.

"Blastoise, let's start this with a Hydro Pump." Blastoise shot some water from the cannons on his back. The water shot towards Iceycu, who gallantly dodged.

"Wow, Iceycu dodges in an elegant manner." Meridian said, hearts in her eyes.

"Icy-coo, use your Blizzard." The small dog shot a flurry of snow and ice from her mouth at the opposing Pokémon. Blastoise, due to its large size, had no time to dodge.

"Cute and strong." Meridian commented as she watched the battle.

"Alright Blastoise, use Hydro Pump." May called. Blastoise started to move his cannon, only to find it completely frozen. "Oh no, Blastoise!" May shrieked. Blastoise was still attempting to break the ice on his cannon.

"Get them while they're immobile." Heather said. Iceycu twirled around and struck them with an Ice Tail. Her frozen tail struck him in his face and he growled in frustration. Meridian was glancing at the scoreboard, where May's points were really low.

"Well, since we can't use your cannon." May whispered. "Now Blastoise use Body Slam." May called. The large turtle slammed onto the small dog, which had no time to dodge.

"That'll cost Heather some points." Meridian said. The scoreboard showed May and Heather's points were even.

"Icy-coo, slide under his belly." Heather called. The dog slid under and came up behind it, striking it with its tail. Blastoise staggered a bit, falling face first to the ground.

"Get up Blastoise." May called. It stood up, a bit shaky and looked at its cannon, which had just been defrosted. "Now use Hydro Pump on that puppy." May called.

"Icy-coo, dodge." Iceycu, jumped out of the way, twirling cutely as snowflakes danced around it.

"We see a beautiful dodge with Iceycu's Frost ability."

"Now Icy-coo, use Tail Whip." The dog ran over to Blastoise and slapped him in his face. The dog continued slapping until Blastoise grabbed it in its hands. Blastoise tossed the dog to the ground, preparing to use another Body Slam.

"Body Slam it while it's down." May called. The dog, however, wasn't going to give up without a fight. It used the last of its strength to launch an Ice Beam, freezing the large turtle.

Meridian looked at the scoreboard. "Time is out on the clock, and the winner is…Heather and her Iceycu." Meridian said. Some cheers went up in the crowd. May smiled at Heather, before running off stage. Heather looked at the still frozen Blastoise that was thawing out. May had left it there, like it was a disease or something.

May sat down by the banks of a river, gazing into it. "Blastoise, you deserve better." May said. "I'm a lame coordinator. I couldn't even help you to thaw out your cannon. Heather would be better off as your trainer." May began crying.

Heather, who had just been presented her ribbon, pocketed it and took the two Pokémon to find May. Blastoise had his head hung low, as if he was upset for the defeat. May didn't even look up when they approached her. Heather looked at her. "May, you did real great out there."

May turned her head. "Real great isn't good enough." May said, downcast. Blastoise hung his head. Heather glanced at the younger girl, a bit angry.

"May your Blastoise did his best and you just act like you don't care about him. What kind of coordinator is that?"

"I'm not going to be a coordinator anymore." May shrieked. "I don't even want to be a trainer." She kicked her feet in the water. Heather looked at her in disgust.

"May, your Blastoise loves you. You're just going to throw away all that hard work you guys achieved?"

May said nothing. She just continued looking in the water.

"I'll tell you something May, just because you lose one battle doesn't mean it's the end of the world. When I began my quest, we lost nearly every battle we entered. By the time we would need supplies, we were completely out of money, because some trainer had beat us. Well this isn't the end of the world May. You don't lose money in contests. You shouldn't lose pride either. You should be happy that you did your absolute best."

"We didn't do our best." May shouted. "We didn't do our best at all. I'm a weak trainer. Blastoise deserves way better."

"Enough May."

"No." May yelled. She and Heather began fighting and rolling. Heather pinned the younger girl down, but May rolled onto her. The two continued this until May ended up in the river. She began coughing and screaming as water trickled down her throat. Heather began running alongside the river. "May I didn't mean to make you fall in." She shouted.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot." May screamed above the roar of the water. "Blastoise, please help." The Pokémon stood, his head hung low.

"Blastoise has no confidence May. You need to tell it you didn't mean what you said. You're nearing a waterfall."

May gasped and cried. "Blastoise, I didn't mean what I said. You're a great Pokémon. You really are Blastoise." Blastoise snapped his head up as he heard her screaming. He looked over to where she was and saw she was dangling above a waterfall, her hand clutching a small branch that couldn't hold her. Blastoise jumped in the water and dove under, swimming to her side. Just as May slipped, Blastoise appeared under her.

Blastoise dragged May back to the shore and the young girl sighed in relief. "Thanks Blastoise. You did a great job, return." She held up a pokéball and recalled her giant turtle. She sighed, shaking from the bitter cold waters.

"Let's get you to the center May, you'll freeze if you don't." May nodded her head as Heather pulled her onto her shoulders, shifting the weight as she carried her.

"May." Ash called, noting the younger girl on Heather's shoulders. "What happened?"

"Let's just say we had a feud because May didn't want to accept her loss and she ended up in a river."

"At least you're not hurt." Ash said looking at May relieved.

May got to her room, took some clean clothes, walked into the bathroom and changed. She got up and walked towards the bed, Ash sitting on it beside her.

"You shouldn't lose trust in your Pokémon after one loss May."

"I know." She said, clutching the covers in her hands. "I just got caught up in winning, but I lost. I really didn't like losing to Heather, she's like a big sister to me."

Ash hugged her. "It's alright May."

There was a soft knock on the door. Ash got up and opened the door to reveal Heather. She smiled at him and he left her come in.

"Hey May, I feel bad about beating you at something you love." She picked up the ribbon she won and placed it in May's hands. "Here, I'm quitting coordinating for ribbons." Heather said.

May's eyes fell. "But…you won it fair and square…" May said, trying to hand it back to Heather.

"Just take it May." Heather yelled and ran around the corner, bumping into Brendan. "Sorry." She said, picking herself up.

"Oh it's no big deal." Brendan said, getting up. He looked at her and smiled. "Anxious about our date?" Heather blushed.

"Yeah." She said. Brendan smiled at her, his Iceix looking at her Iceycu. They walked out of the center, Brendan holding onto her arm. "Let's go to…Bernard's. They have the best pizza ever." Heather smiled as they walked there.

The two ordered a medium pizza with extra cheese, bacon, and pepperoni. Brendan made small talk with her.

"You did great in that contest." Brendan said smiling. Heather adverted her gaze from him, to a slice of untouched pizza on her plate.

"May deserved to win." Heather said. Brendan saw she looked somewhat depressed so he tried to change the subject. "So, you sure love your Iceycu eh?"

Heather just nodded. She picked up her slice of pizza and began eating it, not wanting to talk anymore. Brendan smiled, respecting her wishes and ate some more pizza. Ash and May watched outside. May was sad that Heather just gave the ribbon to her even though she won fair and square.

When Heather was done eating and going outside to leave, May ran up to her and handed her back the ribbon. "I told you, you won it fair and square."

Heather shoved May's hand away. "I don't want it okay?" She angrily walked away, leaving a stunned May to take it in. May ran after, only to be shoved to the ground. "Stop following me." Heather yelled.

May got back up. "No. It's not mine." She cried running after. Heather knocked her to the ground again. "Will you just knock it off? Take the ribbon, I'm not crushing your dreams." Heather yelled. She picked up her Iceycu, who looked at May sadly. She barked as Heather walked into the street, too upset to notice the car tearing down it.

"Heather look out!" May screamed, but it was too late, the speeding car hit Heather. May ran over, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Heather? Please say something, anything." Heather didn't stir. May wailed and buried her head in Heather's stomach. "Please be alright. Please."

Brendan and Ash came running over. "What happened?" They asked. "She got hit by a car." May screamed, clenching onto Heather. "We'll get help." Brendan said running with Ash to the center. May laid next to Heather as an ambulance came into the streets.

As the ambulance people helped Heather, they couldn't help but notice a small creature poking her snout from out of Heather's coat. The dog got out, tears streaming down its cheeks and sat on May's lap. The people looked at it in concern. They then drove off to the hospital. Ash and Brendan had to tell Rose and Molly the news.

"Molly, Rose, Heather's in the hospital." Ash said. Molly burst into tears and so did Rose. They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it. Ash held an arm around Max, who was shaking. "If May would've followed…that could've been her that ended up hurt." Max said sadly. Molly and Rose were a bit upset and lashed out in anger.

"Well it'd be better if May got hurt then Heather. She hasn't been through as much as Heather's been. Heather had to raise us at the age of 8. She doesn't even make much money as is. Pretty soon, we'll lose our house, our hope, our everything. That's why Heather entered contests. To prove she can provide more money for us without selling the house."

Max burst into tears. "Just because your sister's been through a lot, doesn't mean mine hasn't. May was always the one my father hated. He had a bad temper and he would abuse May when something went wrong. May took the beatings, not even daring to strike back. She wound up in the hospital at the age of 4 because she almost drowned on a camping trip to the beach."

"That's sad." Molly and Rose said, looking at Max with wide-eyes. "But we don't want to lose Heather either." Molly cried.

"You won't." The voice belonged to a doctor in the waiting room of the hospital. "Your sister will be fine. She's just got some minor cuts and bruises. Her little Pokémon saved her." They all stared in disbelief.

"Which Pokémon, doctor?" Ash asked.

"It was an Iceycu. She's doing fine as well, just a bit cut up. We had to stitch her together a bit. But she'll be good as new in a few days."

"Can we see Heather?" Molly, Rose, and Brendan asked.

"Yeah. That girl with brown hair's in there by her right now though, so you might want to wait."

They nodded and sat down.

--

May was sitting in Heather's room, looking at her with a small smile. The two had patched up and stopped fighting. Heather was given back her ribbon, and for once, accepted that she won. May lay her head on her "sister's" stomach. "Heather, I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad that you're alright. If you would've followed me, you might be dead." Heather said, her hand running through May's hair. The younger girl gave a tiny sigh. Heather smiled. "It's alright May. Let's get out of this place." Heather stood up, with some help from May, and the two walked into the waiting room.

--

"Heather." Molly and Rose screamed. They ran over and hugged her. "You're alright." Heather rubbed their backs. "Yes and I plan to be that way." Heather said chuckling.

Brendan came over and gave Heather a peck on the cheek. "Glad to have you back."

"I didn't leave." Heather said smirking. "All that happened was a car ran me over. My Iceycu saved me." Iceycu jumped into Heather's arms. She snuggled and fell asleep.

They all headed back to the center to take actions like Iceycu did. They slept in the same rooms as last time, only Molly had a room all to herself now. Molly, Max, Rose, and Ash were all looking forward to their battles with the gym leader the following morning.

**Me: Well there is the next chapter.**

**May: Cute. Even though I lost.**

**Ash: Putting yourself in danger added effects.**

**Molly: More, more.**

**Rose: Encore, encore.**

**Me: (laughing) You guys should be twins.**

**Rose and Molly at the same time: Can we, can we?**

**Me: Um…sure. That means your hair is now brown instead of pink Rose.**

**Rose: Cool.**

**Me: Wait, how about not identical twins, but the twins that are born at the same time.**

**Rose: Even better. But can I change my hair color to white?**

**Me: Um…why?**

**Rose: Cause it's cool.**

**Me: Um…maybe.**

**Rose: Sweet.**

**Me: I didn't say yes or no.**

**Rose: Aw.**

**May: Well everybody, review since she had the time to write this **_**and**_** post it at the same time.**

**Me: Yeah. So I should be getting around…30 reviews. (try to review all chapters people, unless there's absolutely nothing you can say about one)**

**All: See you next time.**


	11. Training All or Nothing

**Me: I'm back with another chapter.**

**Ash, May: Welcome back.**

**Me: Thank you. At least I know someone missed me.**

**Random Snorlax: (snoring as a bubble pops out of his nose saying "She doesn't own Pokémon")**

**Me: Darn, you know it's right.**

**Ash: Sadly.**

**May: Yeah.**

**Me: Let's get this story started, people. (AN/think of the chapter titles as the titles of movies or something)**

Chapter 11: Training All or Nothing

Rose, Max, and Molly woke up bright and early. Molly ran outside with her pokéballs tossing them out and calling their names. Rose and Max followed suit. Soon all the Pokémon were out ready for battle. Everyone of the trainers, except Heather and May, were excited and ready for training. Um…maybe Ash is an exception too.

"Let's go Treecko and Ralts." The two Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. As Max called them out. He was going to train against Rose for a while.

"Let's go Zippy and Spark." Rose called as her lizard and mouse emerged. Spark, her Pikachu, flexed her paws in a battle like way while Zippy, her Charmander, lazily yawned.

"Treecko try a Pound attack on Pikachu, Ralts use Sing on Charmander." Max called.

"Zippy, in the air." Max stared at her with a perplexed look, as did Charmander.

"Um, I hope you know that Charmander cannot fly, Rose."

Rose looked sheepishly at the two. "Right, I knew that." She said. "Zippy use Heal." Max groaned and slapped his head.

"Zippy hasn't even been attacked yet. Also, Zippy doesn't know Heal."

"I know that." She said frustrated. "Cry Zippo." Zippo looked at her confused, but began bawling like a baby. The Ralts stopped in his tracks, before he could even sing. He covered his…head in an attempt to stop the crying.

"Alright, while her guard is down. Treecko use Pound on Pikachu." Treecko jumped up and swung his tail, slapping the small mouse in her face.

"Spark, get up." Spark rose to her feet, staggering slightly. "Spark use Thunderbolt." Spark jumped up, sparks flying from her cheeks, and used a Thunderbolt on the grass Pokémon. He smirked and dodged, flicking his tail tauntingly in her face.

"Electric types aren't extremely good against grass types." Max commented. Rose smirked. She wagged her finger in his face.

"That's where you're wrong Max. I've been traveling with you long enough to know that I can so beat a grass type with my cute little Pikachu.

Max shrugged. "Whatever. Continue the battle."

"Gladly. Spark use Tail Whip on Ralts. Zippy use Ember on Treecko."

"Treecko dodge. Ralts Confusion."

The gecko dodged as small flames were shot at it. The mouse ran towards the psychic type and was about to wag her tail, when she was shot back by a Confusion attack.

Treecko glared at the mouse and lizard as they glared back. Treecko ran at the lizard and slammed his tail into its head. The lizard staggered a bit before pushing back with its claws, slicing Treecko slightly. "Guys this isn't time to be fighting without commands." Rose called to the bickering Pokémon.

"Cko." Treecko slammed his tail hard into Charmander who went spiraling backwards, releasing a stream of flame at the unsuspecting gecko.

"Treecko." Max screamed, as the Ember shot down his Pokémon. The charred gecko looked up, exasperated, before fainting.

"Treecko is down and out for the count. The first match goes to Rose and her Zippy." Zippy smirked and carelessly tossed some fire into the air. The children ran out of the way as the fire rained down.

"What was that?" Molly and Rose asked, startled.

"That was the first time I've ever seen it used in battle, but that was a Fire Rain. It charges up fire power by raining down fire. Though it is highly dangerous, it is a new ability of Charmander." Max said. His eyes were gazing with amazement and wonder at the small lizard. It carelessly yawned and smirked.

"Well then let's continue this match. Charmander and Pikachu VS Ralts." Molly called.

"Zippy Scratch. Spark, use your Thunderbolt."

The mouse jumped up and launched a Thunderbolt while the lizard ran at it with its claws bared.

"Dodge it with a Protect, Ralts."

Ralts put up a barrier to stop the two attacks. The attacks bounced off carelessly leaving two stunned Pokémon.

"Wow, that's really neat Max." Rose commented.

"Ralts use Confusion." Ralt's eyes glowed blue as he launched the two Pokémon into the air. The Pokémon were sent flying into a tree nearby. Crashing into each other, the two landed with swirls in their eyes.

"Max is the winner of the match and the entire battle." Molly said, with wide-eyes.

"Yay we did it Ralts." Max said hugging the small Pokémon. It smiled and flashed a grin at him.

"Rose, you're competing today aren't you?" Max asked walking over to her. She shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to stick to just raising my Pokémon in practice battles. I think I'll be a breeder like Heather, rather than a trainer like you guys."

"Wow. Good decision then Rose." Max said smiling. "Wish us luck during our gym battle."

Rose shook Max's hands. "It's a deal Max. I'll be cheering the loudest." She said laughing slightly. Molly gave a small grunt as she looked at the two. Molly was just about to mutter when she heard a voice behind her. At first, she assumed it was the wind, then she realized it was Heather's telepathy. _"You like him, I know you do."_

Molly blushed. She _did_ like Max, but was too afraid to admit it, thinking that Rose did too.

"Hey Molly, good job being the referee." Max commented. She turned a light pink and smiled at him.

"Thanks Max." She said as the pink subsided.

Heather, May, and Ash were just walking out of the center. The three smiled at the younger three. Brendan was tagging behind, yawning. He looked at them and gave a small wave before acting like he was yawning and putting his arm around Heather.

"Hey sweetie." Brendan said smiling. Heather blushed.

"Um, hi Brendan." Heather said. She turned towards her siblings and their friend. The three were laughing as Molly picked up her backpack and headed next to Heather. She tugged on Heather's sleeve and whispered in her ear, "You like him so it makes no difference if I like Max." Heather blushed more. "I do not." "Do too." She whispered back smiling.

Molly skipped over to Ash, who was holding onto May's arm. "I'm keeping you out of danger." He said smiling. May blushed. Molly looked at them and laughed. "Lovers." She said smirking. The two glared daggers at her, before gazing at each other and blushing.

Molly walked beside Max and held his hand. "Come on Max, let's go get you ready for your big battle."

"I have to go get my Pokémon healed first." Max said, rushing into the center. Molly sighed. An attempt at making him notice her had only made him ignore.

"Well guys, let's get ready for my match." Ash said, his eyes going up in flames. Heather and the others burst into laughter. He sure was excited. Max came running out, pokéballs in hands. "Ready." He called.

The three were about to walk further when they heard a rustling in the bushes, to Ash's left. He walked over, slightly shocked, and reached down into the bushes. He found a small Pokémon that was on its side, rolling with pain. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex.

_Skeeter, the quick rat Pokémon. It charges power by kicking its hind paws. The teeth on this Pokémon can chomp through even the thickest steel._

Ash closed his Pokédex and looked at the small rat. It was blue with a silvery tail and marks on its paws. It looked like it had put up a tough battle. Just as Ash was about to turn around a group of angry Vigoroth came charging out of the bushes behind him. They were glaring and swinging their claws, looking at the small rat. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulders and shocked them, attempting to scare them away.

The Pokémon stomped away, slightly dazed. Ash sighed as he cuddled the small rat. It looked up at him with its small eyes. "Come on Skeeter, you look hurt." Ash said, placing the Pokémon inside his jacket. It looked up weakly before snuggling into his jacket.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head as the two ran into the Pokémon center to get Skeeter healed. The others followed anxiously. Ash handed it to Nurse Joy and watched as she wheeled it away. They watched as the light lit up and then shut off, signaling it was healed.

"Your Skeeter will be just fine. A nice rest did her good." Ash looked at Pikachu, so this Skeeter was a girl. He walked into the room and found the small rat sitting up, its tiny teeth rubbing together making a harmonic noise. "Skee skeet skeeter skeee." It chanted. It jumped into Ash's arms. The rat nuzzled him, as if saying it wanted to be his Pokémon.

"Do you want to be my Pokémon Skeeter?" The rat looked up smiling brightly. Ash grinned. "We caught a Skeeter and just in time for my battle too." Ash said. Pikachu gave a "pikapi." In response.

Ash and the others walked out of the center, Skeeter residing on his head, and were heading for the gym when they noticed all the Pokémon around. A Sandshrew was burrowing a tunnel nearby. A Stantler was licking up some berries in the forest. Skarmory, Pidgey and Meranix were nesting in the trees around them. Ash looked at the fiery bird in envy.

Iceix were running in circles close to their almost twins, Vulpix. The Pokémon were bustling about while the trainers looked on in wonder. Everything was so calm around there that is until our favorite villains appeared.

"Look a trainer over there."

"A bunch of them in quite a few pairs."

"It's time to steal with our brand new phrase."

"You may get tired of these someday."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Putting the twerps in their place."

"We're Team Rocket in a new time and place."

"Meowth that's great."

"Team Rocket." May yelled clenching her fists. "What do you want?"

Jessie cackled. "Well by our new phrase I thought you'd know that we, of coarse, are here for your Pokémon."

"Will you guys ever give up?" Ash asked, clenching his fists. "You can't have Pikachu."

"Oh, but what makes you think Pikachu is what we want?" Jessie asked smirking.

"But of coarse, we're after the girls' Pokémon today." James added smirking.

"We're going to make dough off of them and their Pokémon with our new machine." (Cue awesome theme music) "The Robot Mecha Armada 3,000 with 10 times the sucking power of our other machines and at least 3 times that much space." The three jumped in the machine while Jessie flicked a switch. The machine turned on and began sucking at the children at top speed. First it grabbed May, then Rose, then Molly and in attempt to get Heather, they lost control.

The machine began spinning and twirling the sucking arms. May could be seen, under the two younger girls, as the machine was about to explode. "Get them out of there." Heather called, sending out her trusty Bakufun. He slammed into the machine's capsule and broke it, freeing Molly, and Rose. The elder girl was struggling to get out when the machine started to rock, signaling it would blow up soon. Ash reached out his hand, and May grabbed it, clutching it tightly.

There was a large explosion as Ash freed May, who was crying at how she was almost sent flying from the blast. The machine blew up and Team Rocket went "blasting off" again.

"It's alright." Ash soothed, rubbing May's back. She buried her head into his chest as he rubbed her back. Skeeter jumped down from his head, screeching in hatred at the charred figures that went flying over the horizon. They had nearly killed/harmed an innocent person. "Let's go get my gym badge and put this behind us." Ash said, wiping the tears from May's eyes. She nodded and the group set out for the gym.

Gym

Ash walked bravely into the gym. "Hello, we've come here for a badge." Ash called into the darkness. The lights flickered on and a man was revealed, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, you came to the right place dude." He said. "My name's Knuckles. I'm the gym leader here." He slammed his feet into the ground, stomping them. "I use the Pokémon of the ground like element. Hooha." He shouted. Rose stood by Max, clutching his shoulders in fear.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I come from the town of Pallet and I hereby challenge you to a match, Knuckles." Pikachu and Skeeter jumped down.

"What puny Pokémon that are completely and totally worthless for this match." He said laughing. "Unless your Pokémon fly, I doubt you'll win this easily."

"We'll see about that." Ash said.

"Well in that case, let's get started." Knuckles shouted. Ash smirked. "The rules are we use three Pokémon each." Knuckles shouted. "No time limit. First one with all or most Pokémon standing wins. Hooha." He stamped his foot as Ash groaned.

"I only have two Pokémon." He sighed.

"Just two? How pathetic. You must be a waste of time."

"I am not. I have plenty of Pokémon, I just left them all at home."

"That's why you carry a lot of Pokémon at a time in this region. Because you are tested. Hooha." Knuckles shouted.

"Well I'm not giving up yet. We've come to far to lose." Ash shouted. He turned to Heather and dropped down in front of her. "Please let me use a Pokémon for this match. Please."

"I will, but I doubt they'll listen to you." Heather said. She tossed him a pokéball with a glittery appearance.

"What is this?" Ash asked. He tossed it to the ground and a cute-eyed Spheal appeared. "Awesome. I've never had a Spheal." He called. Spheal looked at him slightly confused. Heather knelt by it.

"Spheal, girl, this is Ash and he needs to use you in this battle for a badge. You can trust him girl." The Spheal nodded and rolled towards Knuckles.

"So you're going to borrow a Pokémon. You make me laugh. Ah well, if you can't win with that, too bad too sad." He held up a pokéball. "Go Basheon." A fox like Pokémon with a horn on its head appeared. Ash held up his Pokédex and it whirred.

_Basheon the rock fox Pokémon. It is said to evolve from Eevee with the hard stone. Its power mostly comes from the horn on its head. It is of the ground type._

"Alright let's go Skeeter." The rat stood ready for battle. She gnawed her teeth, making a static like power shoot through. "Skeeter use Headbutt." The rat charged at the strong looking Eevee stage. It slammed its head into the Pokémon's head, only to be shot backwards by its horn.

"Horn Drill." Knuckles shouted, slamming his foot on the ground. Basheon's horn glowed a steely color and it charged its horn into the small rat's underbelly.

"Skeeter use Tunnel." Ash cried. Skeeter began digging a tunnel under Basheon's feet it then continued to tunnel as the small fox got stuck in the tunnel. It appeared behind the fox and slammed its head into it. The fox skidded through the tunnel and appeared on Ash's side of the battle field.

"Use that tunnel to your advantage Basheon." The fox crawled into the tunnel, hiding in it. It soon appeared using an Earthquake. The tremors shook the ground, slamming into the rat. It went flying backwards, but wasn't giving up.

"Use Steel Fang." Ash yelled. The rat rubbed its teeth together and bit onto the fox. The teeth sunk into the fox's hard bristly fur, and pierced into its soft underbelly. It let out a yelp and began running, rat attached, in circles. It soon fainted.

"First match goes to Ash and his Skeeter." The referee yelled.

"We did it Skeeter." Ash cried, hugging it.

"Hmph. Tough luck." Knuckles shouted, recalling Basheon. "Let's go Greel." His pokéball snapped open revealing a small eel like Pokémon. The eel was brown with gray spots.

_Greel the ground eel Pokémon. It is of the water/ground elements. With its tail it swiftly moves on the ground and in the water._

"Skeeter, can you keep going?" Ash asked. The rat grinned and bared its teeth. "Okay! Use Quick Attack." The rat went flying towards the eel, which used its tail to dodge. The rat, however, was quicker and managed to strike it down.

"Greel get up and use your Muddy Water." Ash looked at the Pokémon with worry on his face 'shit.' He thought. 'If it hits, we're done for.'

"Skeeter, use your speed to dodge." Skeeter looked at Ash and began circling around to dodge the attack that would come. The Muddy Water went into the tunnel that had previously been dug by Skeeter in the first match. The water struck Skeeter, who was on one end of it. "Skeeeeeeeee." It squealed as it was thrown back.

"Skeeter is unable to battle, Greel wins. Knuckles wins round two." The ref shouted.

"Yeah. Hooha. We took down your speed." Knuckles shouted. "Now what will you send out."

"I chose you, Pikachu." Ash shouted, turning towards his mouse. The mouse went flying towards the battlefield, as Ash recalled the rat. "Use your Iron Tail." Pikachu slammed his tail into the eel. The eel staggered a bit.

"Greel, use Sonicboom." The eel shot a Sonicboom at Pikachu, who countered it with its tail.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." The electric mouse ran towards the eel, his body glowing with sparks.

"I don't think so." "Use your Sonicboom to counter." The eel launched a Sonicboom as the two Pokémon collided. There was an explosion and when the dust cleared, there lay Pikachu, swirls in his eyes. Greel was staggering from the pain. Greel finally collapsed.

"The Pokémon are both unable to continue. You both win that match. Send out your last Pokémon."

"I chose you Gligar." Knuckles called, returning his Greel.

"I chose you Spheal." Ash shouted. He held Pikachu in his arms. "Spheal use your Ice Beam."

Spheal opened her mouth and shot a stream of ice at the flying scorpion-like Pokémon. It had no time to dodge and its wings were frozen. "Gligar." Knuckles shouted. "Try to fly at it." The gliding Pokémon jumped down, in an attempt to fly at it, but couldn't move because of its wings being frozen. "Shit." Knuckles snarled.

"That's right." Ash laughed. "Use Snow." The Pokémon shot a snow/ice combination attack at the gliding Pokémon. It then launched a Water Pulse, which delivered the final blow. Gligar collapsed to the ground, unable to continue.

"Gligar is out. The winner is Ash Ketchum." The ref shouted. Knuckles recalled his Pokémon and grinned sheepishly. "Well, you won fair and square boy. Here's your badge, the Landslide Badge." Ash picked up the badge and held it in his hands.

"We won the Lanslide badge." Pikachu gave a small squeal of agreement that matched Ash's enthusiasm. The group laughed as Max got prepared for his match.

Ash handed Heather back her Spheal and thanked her. The two shook hands and Ash sat on the bleachers by May, who was cheering loudly. Rose glared at her and cheered louder. Molly sat watching quietly.

"The match between Max of Petalburg and Knuckles is underway. Battle begin." The ref called.

"Go Greel." Knuckles called, sending out his Pokémon.

"Get them Treecko." Max shouted. The grass type appeared in a flash of light. "Use Grass Whistle."

Greel fell into a deep sleep. Max smirked. Treecko then used a Bullet Seed. A flurry of seeds rained down on the small Pokémon. It was delivered the final blow from a Pound attack and declared unable to battle. Because Max was a beginner trainer, he was allowed substitutions.

"Alright, return Greel, since you're down and go Sandshrew." The shrew appeared in a flash of light. It hit its chest lightly, smirking at Treecko.

"Treecko, let's go." Max called. "Use Pound." The gecko slammed his tail into the shrew, which skidded across the ground.

"Get out there and use Scratch." Knuckles shouted. The shrew bared his claws, swiping at the gecko. The gecko merrily dodged and used a Bullet Seed followed by a Pound. The shrew staggered to go on. Then the battle got interesting. Both Pokémon lit up and were absorbed in white lights. Treecko now had blades on his arms and had lost his tail. Sandshrew now had more spikes and had sharper claws.

"They evolved." Molly's eyes went wide with shock. "This could be interesting." Heather said smirking.

"Get out there and use your Leaf Blade now." Grovyle, the newly evolved Treecko, used his blades to slash the shrew. The shrew got back up, barely standing and tried to scratch it. Grovyle dodged swiftly and used Pound. The shrew fainted, unable to battle.

"Alright Grovyle." Max cheered. He hugged his newly evolved Pokémon as Knuckles called out his last choice.

"Go Barboach." He cried. The fish appeared swaying back and forth. Max's eyes went wide. He could just call out one Leaf Blade and win. He shrugged.

"Well Grovyle, use Leaf Blade and end this one fast." Grovyle charged at the slow fish (that's right, it's really, really slow) and used a Leaf Blade. His blades sliced through the fish, which was instantly KO'd.

"The match goes to Max from Petalburg." Max nodded and swung his Grovyle into a hug. "You did so great out there buddy." He cheered. Grovyle grinned sheepishly as Max was presented his badge. Ralts and Grovyle stood beside him, cheering him on. Knuckles laughed.

"Well does any of the girlies want to challenge me, the almighty Knuckles, for a badge?"

Molly and Rose shook their heads. "We wanted to, but we both agree we want to be like our sister. We want to be breeders."

"How cute. Well then children, have a safe trip." Knuckles shouted, his hand in a wave.

"Thanks and we will." Ash called. He turned towards Max and the two grinned. "Isn't this great? We got our first badges, you won your first gym battle and your Grovyle even evolved!" Max nodded smiling. His Ralts was perched on his shoulder and his Grovyle walked beside him.

"Guys." A voice called from behind them. "Wait for us." It was, of coarse, May. She was bringing up the rear of the group that was walking. She sighed and panted once she caught up to them. "I know you're excited, but the center was back that way." She sighed.

Max smirked slightly. "Who says we're stopping at the center. We're going to go all the way to the next town, only stopping once. So take your chances on when." Max said. They were nearing a shrubbery that was closer to the next town. May sat down stubbornly.

"We're staying right here and we're going to rest whether you guys want to or not."

"Fine May." Max said grunting. The group gathered around and set up camp. Heather's Bakufun lit a fire while Grovyle and Ralts gathered fire wood. The group set up the fire, unrolled their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. Brendan was laying beside Heather, who laid beside May, who laid beside Ash, who laid beside Molly, who laid beside Rose, who laid beside Max. (that's a mouthful) Everyone was awaiting their next contest/gym battle.

Me: I apologize times a thousand if this seems rushed. I just feel I should post something extremely fast and I hope you all know I stayed up until 10:49 PM to write it.

**Ash: Wow that's kind of late, but the latest you've stayed up is 2:00 AM.**

**May: Yeah, so why do you call this late?**

**Me: Because this is the latest I've stayed up typing a story, not MSNing my friends.**

**May and Ash: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah. So Brendan is still hanging around the guys and I'm having random wishes that I should've totally made Brendan, Gary.**

**Molly: Wow.**

**Rose: Mouthful.**

**Me: Stop eating sugar before bed.**

**Molly and Rose: Who said we did?**

**Me: Um…it's all over in your hyper attitude.**

**Molly: Whoishyperagain?**

**Me: (sighs)**

**Rose: I'mnothyperasher.**

**Me: Just shut up! Happy reading, spread the news if you really, really want this to continue.**


	12. Another Surprise

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 12.**

**May: This story really is coming along good isn't it?**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**May: Hooray.**

**Ash: Indeed.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Pokémon, however she does own most of the Pokémon in this story. She takes great pride in thinking them up on the spot.**

**Me: Yes I do. Story begins now.**

Chapter 12: Another Surprise

May stood up, dusting herself off. It was daybreak and most everybody else was asleep. She glanced around the campfire and found Heather was nearby. She smiled and walked over, sitting beside the elder girl. "Hey Heather. Are you ready for our contest tomorrow?" Heather smirked a bit.

"May, the contest begins today. Not to mention that this time we only need three ribbons to enter the grand festival." May grinned.

"How many chances do we have to win these?"

"Well, there are two contests in the next town. The first one, a glamour contest, is to show off the beauty of your Pokémon. The second one is a dance/acting competition. You have to show off your skills. You can win ribbons in both those contests. So we both have equal chances of winning."

May's eyes were wide. She let out a small gasp as Heather rolled onto her back, her trusty Umbreon lying beside her. "You never mentioned you have an Umbreon." May gushed. She ran over to hug the small Pokémon, only to have Heather gently shove her.

"Look May, I don't want my Pokémon attacking you. Yes I have an Umbreon. I have 4 to be exact." She placed a hand on May's shoulder and turned her to look behind her. There on the horizon were three black dots. The dots had yellow rings, which were shining.

"Umbreon." May breathed. She started running towards them. "May wait." Heather ran after sighing.

"Can I hold one?" May asked looking at a small dark pup. It glanced at May in confusion.

"Yes, I suppose you can hold it. Just make sure you don't make the others jealous."

May cradled the young pup in her arms. She wore a lopsided grin. The other Umbreon came over to her, sniffing conveniently. One barked. He had a scar on his left eye. He looked at May in curiosity. The other, a female licked May's cheek softly. May giggled and tossed the young pup in the air. The Umbreon watched carefully as she caught it and twirled it around. The dog seemed to enjoy May's company.

"Well then," Heather said smiling at the young dog. "He seems to like you." Heather again smiled. "You can have him if you'd like. His name is Midnight." May looked at Midnight who licked her cheek.

"I can? Really?" Her eyes were wide with excitement. Heather merely nodded as May scooped up the dog and grinned. She put it in a pokéball then tossed it back out. The dog lay by her smiling. "Midnight." May stroked his fur. He snuggled into her side and looked up at her with his big chocolate eyes. He reminded May of Ash. Ash was sleeping a distance away.

Heather beamed as May danced with Midnight. "We're going to enter both contests." She said smiling. "What about you?" Heather gave a nod. "I'm entering both." She responded.

"Which Pokémon will you use in glamour?" May asked.

Heather grinned. "I'll use my Arcanine." She said. She tossed out a pokéball and a large fluffy dog appeared. May ran towards it and looked it in its eyes. The Pokémon snorted slightly and licked her cheek. It smiled softly. Heather looked at her other two Umbreon. "Shadow, Dusk, come here." Moonbeam, the one who had been lying by her, instantly looked up.

"Umbr um umbreon." It chanted glancing at the other Umbreon. "Um um umbre." Dusk and Shadow looked at Moonbeam with wide eyes.

"Bre, bre umb." Dusk barked. "Bree um umbre." Retorted Shadow.

"Shadow, Dusk, Moonbeam," Heather glanced down at them. "Don't fight guys." Dusk cleared her throat. "Right," Heather chuckled. "Guys and girls."

May stared in awe. Heather had such a close bond with her Pokémon. The Umbreon looked well fed and their coats were a glossy midnight color. Midnight stole a glance at its parents before turning to May and beaming.

"Which Pokémon will you use in the glamour contest?" Heather asked. May grinned.

"I'm going with Midnight." She retorted happily. Midnight barked in excitement, wagging his tail.

"Okay, sounds cool." Heather said. She rubbed her Arcanine's neck. Heather tossed her Umbreons' pokéballs, returning them and the two girls headed over to the sleeping members of their gang. May carried her Midnight smiling.

"Ash wake up!" May shouted tugging on the ash haired boy's arm. "We're getting excited about our contest and we have to keep going." May retorted.

Ash sighed and groggily rubbed his eyes. Max put on his glasses and glanced up at his sister. "Jeez May," He groaned. "Did you really have to wake us up this early?"

May chuckled nervously. "Um, well yeah. We needed to get some training done." Heather smirked.

"May, we never even trained. Besides, as I told you it's not a battling deal. It's dancing and glamour."

"Well, yeah. We need to practice our Pokémon dancing. Which will you use?"

"Me? Well I'm thinking of using my Kirlia for dance."

"Oh, I'll use Shochu." May said beaming.

Ash turned over. "Well, go practice. I'm going back to slee…."

May sighed and giggled a bit. She pulled the blanket over Ash and walked over. "Let's practice Heather."

"Alright." Heather nodded. She tossed out a pokéball and Kirlia appeared. She was gracefully twirling. "Kir." She said smiling.

"Alright let's dance." Heather called. "Kirlia up, down, right, twirl, up, right, jump." Kirlia began by moving forward then back, then she went right did a pirouette, went forward took a few steps to the right then jumped up and did a twirl. May's eyes went wide. Heather would be really hard to beat.

"Go Shochu." May called. She tossed out her pokéball and the creature appeared, arms crossed. "Sho." It said. It looked at May who laughed. "Show-off." Shochu began sparking. May looked confused. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Shochu turned around and jumped in the air, sparks flying. May watched as an apple fell to the ground. Shochu hobbled over and picked it up, munching cautiously. May giggled. "Silly Shochu." Shochu glared and fired another bolt at the tree. Another apple tumbled down. May smiled, thinking it was for her, and walked over to pick it up. "Shochu." Shochu growled. Its fist glowed with static. May looked at it. It picked up the apple, which was now crisped, and began eating.

"Shochu, I'm hungry. We need to gather some food for the group and…" Shochu ignored her and turned his back on her. "Odd." Heather said looking at it. "It doesn't want to listen to you."

"Shochu you have to dance with me." May called. Shochu glared at her and fired a bolt. Heather jumped in front, sparking. May looked down shocked, she had been waiting for an impact. She saw Heather, in the shape of a Jolteon, sparking at the Shochu across from them.

"Shochu you have to stop this." Heather called. "You have to be May's Pokémon. What happened to the love you have for her? What happened to it?!"

Shochu walked forward bashing its chest. "Sho oh oh chu. Sho sho." May looked at the two. Heather responded with a "Jolte jol jolteon." Shochu growled before jumping over Heather's head in front of May, sparks flying. Heather turned back towards the Shochu glaring. "Jolt." She growled sending a sparking fang into its leg. Shochu punched Heather with a Thunder Punch attack. Heather was getting more in-tune with the Pokémon she morphed into. She quickly dodged, using Jolteon's speed to her advantage.

Shochu smirked and aimed a punch at the ground in front of May. Sparks danced threateningly around her. She let out a startled cry and tumbled backwards, her leg slightly getting struck by a spark. "Heather." She cried. Heather jumped in front of May more angry. The Shochu really had something against May to be this angry. She punched at Heather again, who merely dodged. Heather jumped over her and used an Iron Tail. The Shochu let out a muffled cry as it was knocked to the ground. Heather finished the fight with a Body Slam.

May returned the Shochu with a frown. "What's wrong with it." She wondered aloud. Heather transformed back into a human and growled slightly. "What's wrong with it? What's wrong you ask? That Pokémon said that you've been ignoring it and it wanted to show you that it's strong enough to be used, rather than ignored. She says you never once practiced with her." Heather said, arms crossed.

May sighed as she got to her legs, shakily. She looked at Heather. "I'm sorry she caused so much trouble." May bowed. "Very sorry." Heather shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said with a small smile. "It helped me get more in tune with my morphs."

The two girls started walking back to the camp where Ash, Max, Brendan, Rose, and Molly were awake. Rose was smiling brightly. "Hey sis," She called. Heather came over confused. "Yeah?" Heather asked. "Well you know Star?" Star was a friend of Rose's when she used to go to Pokémon School. "She asked if I wanted to travel with her." She flustered, sheepishly. "Well I kind of said I would. I hope you don't mind."

Heather looked at her younger sister, a smile on her face. "Hey, what are friends for. Go have some fun." She called walking towards the hill leading to the next town. "We're going to get prepared for our contest. I hope you do well on you journey Rose." Heather said.

Rose smiled knowingly. Heather was telling her she was ready to journey alone. Rose took up a Skarmory her sister had given her and hopped on its back, she brushed its silvery wing with her fingertip. It had been a promise from Heather that she'd always be with Rose. Rose waved good-bye. The gang set out, once again, to the next town. They were one member less.

"Heather, why did she brush that Skarmory with her finger?" May asked. Heather looked at her smiling. "Because, she's going to take after me. She's going to become a breeder." Heather nodded. "I gave that to her. I told her to take good care of it. Steely was her favorite among my Skarmories. She chose him over the rest."

May looked at Heather's Umbreon who was walking beside her. May cradled her Midnight. "Midnight, are you ready for the contest?" Midnight barked happily. May smiled and hugged it. Suddenly, as if whispering, the wind began calling to Molly.

"Molly. I will always be your father. If you wish I can be made real. You must ask Heather to take you back in time. You can keep me Molly." Molly glanced up. The Pokémon's voice was familiar. She suddenly gasped. "Papa?" She whispered. Entei smiled through the wind. "Yes Molly. If that is what you believe, you must help me."

Molly turned towards Heather. "Heather, I need to go to the past. Pature will know the time. I have to find my father." Heather looked at her, mesmerized. "You're father is Professor Hale, non?" Molly nodded her head. "That's right, but when I was little I met this Entei and I called him Papa. We need to get him. He promised I could be his trainer." Heather smiled.

"Well then, let's get moving. We'll meet you guys in the next town." Heather called to May, Max, Ash, and Brendan. Brendan walked towards them. "Can I come with you beautiful? I'd like to see this Pokémon called an Entei." Heather nodded. "Fine." She said.

Heather sent out her Pature who twirled around them. She looked at Molly knowingly and the three vanished from sight. Max gaped in awe.

"That…was the legendary Pature?" May met his eyes and nodded smiling. Ash nodded as the three continued on to the next town.

**o.o**

Molly, Heather, and Brendan appeared back in time. The three looked and spotted a fiery dog. He was battling against a dark blue Pokémon. None of them recognized the blue Pokémon, only two of them recognized the dog. "Papa." Molly called. "Entei." Heather said in awe. Brendan just stood there, mouth agape.

"Molly." Entei called, smiling. He had remembered her. The sage, who owned Entei, turned around to see the girl with brown hair. "She's from the future Entei?" Entei nodded. "My spirit met with her. We are going to die in this battle unless we have help from Molly and her friends." Molly looked around them. There were many trainers, Pokémon spread everywhere. Molly let out a startled gasp as she saw some of them were scared, cut open revealing wounds. The Pokémon didn't look to trust humans.

"So you called for backup old man?" One of the trainers asked. "Molly, tell me, is your father's name Spencer Hale?" The sage asked ignoring the man. Molly nodded. "My grandchild." The sage wept. Molly smiled. No wonder Entei had contacted her. She was the granddaughter of a sage who owned Entei.

"Go Teddiursa, Bayleef." Molly called. Her newly evolved Bayleef and her Teddiursa appeared. The old man called upon his Entei. He wore a ragged robe that was of a flowing purple color. Entei stood in front of the people. "Molly." Entei whispered. "My master is to die. He is very old in age and he was in a very brutal battle. He is wounded. I am sorry." Entei said. Molly nodded her head. "Grandpa, we need to win this battle, no matter what." Molly called.

Heather snapped open two pokéballs. "Shadow, Jolteon." She yelled. The two Eevee stages appeared. Brendan held up two pokéballs. "Iceix, Swampert you're up." Brendan yelled. The Pokémon materialized. The battle was still unfair. Heather snuck behind the sage, Molly, and Brendan and transformed. She then began fighting alongside the Pokémon. She took up some speed from her Jolteon. The two Jolteon attacked. The trainers assumed it was a Double Team that caused two Jolteon to appear.

"Papa." Molly called noticing he went down. "I'm alright Molly." Entei responded. He jumped up and used a Giga Impact attack on the Pokémon. The battle surged until finally, all the members of the team surrounding them had lost all their Pokémon. Molly grinned and jumped up and down. She hugged her grandpa, who winced in pain. "Molly, I am very proud that I got to see you, my grandchild. I can see that you and this girl are siblings, correct?" Molly nodded.

"Take care." He said. His form fell casting shadows upon the victory they had just accomplished. Entei walked to Molly, who was crying. "Papa." She cried. She hugged Entei, who nuzzled her. Molly looked at him, as he bent to her level. "Just like old times Molly." He called. He picked her up as Pature glowed. They were sent forward and Pature even was so kind to teleport them to the next town. May and Ash were overjoyed to see them back, as was Max.

"So this is an Entei?" He said looking at the fiery dog beside Molly. Molly smiled and nodded. Max hugged her. "I can tell that something bad happened in order for you to get him Molly." He said. Molly relaxed as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Thank you Max." She said, snuggling her head into his chest. He nodded and the six trainers/breeders/coordinators walked to the center each awaiting the contests that would be held the following evening.

**Molly: I got Entei.**

**Me: Yes you did.**

**May: How is that possible?**

**Me: Anything is possible with my stories.**

**May: Like me surviving falling off a cliff.**

**Me: I could make you walk on air if I felt like it.**

**May: Wow.**

**Me: Double wow.**

**May: What?**

**Me: I'm just saying wow.**

**May: Oh.**

**Me: Review.**

**May and Molly: Yes please.**

**Oh and I very much apologize for not updating. Guess that's a bad habit. So to make up for it, I'm making 2 chapters. D**


	13. Two Legends and A Star

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokémon Ultimate Quest

**Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokémon Ultimate Quest.**

**May: I hear you are writing this chapter as a dedication.**

**Me: That's right. So give a hand to Reader ADV who's birthday is today, July 13****th****. I hope you have a happy birthday dude. This chapter's for you.**

**May: How nice, you're making dedications now.**

**Me: I very well like dedications. I'll thank you.**

Chapter 13: Two Legends and A Star

May and Heather turned to the contest hall, each dressed in their contest attire. Heather pulled out her pokéball, stroking it slightly. "Good luck May." Heather called.

"Thanks Heather."

Meridian stood in the center of the stage, twirling. "So are you guys ready for Falling Star's annual Pokémon contest extravaganzas? First contest, today, is the glamour contest. Tomorrow's contest is the dancing contest. Let's shine." She shouted.

The first up coordinator appeared. She tossed out a pink pokéball and a Jigglypuff appeared. The Jigglypuff had pink bows over its ears and was puffed up. The judges gave an odd look to each other before flashing X's on their scoreboards, signaling a poor dress up.

A few more contestants appeared. A Gyarados with pink scales down its back, a Sneasel with a cone that made it look like it had a horn on its head, a Phanpy with a ribbon on it. Those and many more appeared, all very poor.

May shivered as it was now her turn. She held up her pokéball and tossed out Midnight, who glittered. He had a silky ribbon around his neck and a cape hanging over his shoulders. His body was covered in fluff and glitter. The audience let out a scream of awe at the midnight fox. He bowed his head as May and he ran out off stage. Heather gave May a high-five and dashed out onstage.

Heather jumped up and tossed out her pokéball. Glitter and confetti rained from the sky as Arcanine took her appearance, flipping while coming out. When she landed it was clear that Heather had attempted hard work on her Arcanine. Arcanine had its long fluffy mane brushed out thoroughly and even without the glitter it shined. Arcanine had on a top hat and cape. The crowd laughed as she bowed her head to show her yellow eyes. Heather and Arcanine ran off stage as the judges confirmed results.

"Well, it appears that the contestants worked hard, some more than others. So let's see whom the judges' chose. The scoreboard began filling X's over peoples faces as they were kicked out of the contest. May and Heather were shaking in the contest hall as it was down to them. Suddenly an X appeared on Heather's face on the board. May's face lit up slightly.

"W-we won." May shouted. She hugged Midnight and they ran onstage to receive their ribbons. May held up her ribbon and beamed. "We won the Falling Star ribbon." May shouted.

The judges turned to May. "So May, how many ribbons do you have?" May blushed embarrassed.

"One." She replied. They smiled. "Just two more and you advance to the Grand Festival. Good luck May." The judges said. May smiled and bowed, her Umbreon following suit.

The two ran off stage and to the backroom where Heather was waiting. She smiled. "Great job May. You earned that ribbon. Your Umbreon was adorable."

"Thank you." May said smiling sheepishly. "I'm glad he chose me."

Heather held her head high and watched as May and Midnight danced. She then looked up as Molly, Max, Ash, and Brendan appeared. "Hey guys." May smiled. "Isn't it great? We finally won our first ribbon."

"Tomorrow's contest will be tougher." Heather responded. "Yeah." May said. "What are the rules for it?" May asked.

Heather chuckled slightly. "Only people with at least two ribbons may participate. The least amount of ribbons you can have is one. Those people we saw competing with us? They all needed one ribbon. None of them will make it to the Grand Festival, unless magically they gain two ribbons and beat us."

"Wow." May said. "That's tough."

"The world's tough." Heather said. She turned to Ash and Max. "You guys should know that in this region you only need five gym badges to enter the Yoroshii League."

"Why only five?" Ash asked. Heather nodded and smiled. "Well you only need five because you only battle five leaders. All the other gym leaders quit. Probably because Yoroshii is known for the toughest trainers around." Heather boasted.

"You mean toughest trainer." Ash said laughing. The two shared a laugh before turning to Brendan, Max, May, and Molly. They all smiled at each other. Suddenly Max began hearing a voice calling out to him.

_"Max, I'll never forget you. We'll always be best, best friends. Please come and play with me."_

Max jolted upright as shivers ran down his spine. He knew that voice. It was the voice of Jirachi. "Jirachi, where are you?" Max asked.

_"Meet me at the cavern Max. The cavern is a short distance from where you are now. Let's play some more. I miss you."_

"Heather," Heather turned at her name. "Tell May I'll be right back. I'm going to get an old friend." Heather nodded, shrugging slightly. "Okay Max. Be back before dark." Max took off to a cavern a short distance behind him. He went alone, which was quite foolish because he knew it would be dark soon.

O.O

Max looked around and spotted the cavern. He attempted a Flash from Ralts, but it failed. The cavern was dark and damp. Max could feel beads of sweat creasing down his face. A Zubat flew at him and he shrieked. He sighed and tried to remain calm, pressing forward.

"Max I don't like this place." Ralts said. "It makes me shiver."

"I'm sorry Ralts, but I know I heard the voice of Jirachi. He's an old friend of mine from when I was younger. He told me to come here."

Suddenly the cave lit up with bright lights. Max took a moment to blink. He stared in awe at the sight before him. "Alright, we got one of them alone." He looked at the person. "Hello boy, how nice it is to finally meet you." Max backed up as the man came towards him.

"Shall I hit him with Psychic?" Ralts asked. Max shook his head as the man touched Max's arm.

"Well, well, well. Such a pleasure to finally capture one of you legendary trainers. Too bad you have no legends to protect you. But, we did manage to snag the legend that wanted you." Max glared at the man before looking behind him to see Jirachi, strapped to a machine that was sparking.

"What are you doing to him?!" Max shrieked. The man laughed coldly.

"I needed a way to lure you. What better way then have him use his thoughts to talk to you. I knew he'd be so stupid. Now that I have one of you alone, I'll be able to lure the rest." He laughed cruelly before pushing a button that strapped Max to the wall. Max screamed as a bolt of electricity surged through him. Ralts gasped in fear.

"Who do you think you are?" Max asked, through gritted teeth.

"My name is unimportant to you, but I am a Pokémon hunter. I've met up with a few of your friends. That girl with the bandanna, the girl with red hair, the girl with light brown hair, and the boy with the Pikachu. I'm sure you know them."

Max's eyes went wide with fear. "You won't."

"I will. Go ahead little Ralts, get his friends."

"Max, I'm sorry." Ralts teleported and appeared with Molly, Brendan, May, Ash, and Heather.

"Max no." May screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Sis." Max said sadly.

"Ah so you are siblings. I should've figured." He smiled and started walking towards them. "Red, I challenge you to a battle."

May looked at him confused before noticing he was looking at Heather. Heather had turned red with fury. "I AM NOT RED!" Heather screamed and held up a pokéball.

"I choose Beedrill." The man called smirking.

"Heather calls Arcanine." Arcanine and Beedrill appeared. Arcanine looked at Heather. "Toast it." She said. Arcanine opened her mouth and sent out a ball of fire, striking the Beedrill and frying it to a crisp.

"Not bad." The man said. "See if you can take on this." He tossed out a Charizard that was pure black with red eyes. Something flashed through Heather's mind, as if she'd seen it before. She fell to the ground, kneeling like she was in pain. Arcanine looked at her, worried for her trainer.

"Arcanine, come back. That thing's almost impossible to beat." She snapped Arcanine back in a red light before tossing out another pokéball. May smiled, it was a Blastoise, like her own only this one was huge. It towered over Heather and the others.

"What shall we wage for this battle? How about the lives of that boy and the legendary behind me." Everyone, minus Max and the guy, turned to see Jirachi, wreathing in pain behind them.

"Why not." Heather said. "I know you're only weakness is water." Blastoise stood firmly beside her and tucked itself into its shell. It spun around releasing water from its cannons. Charizard flew up, but was still struck down by the water. It fell, clutching its side before getting up.

"What?" Ash asked angrily. "How come it's still standing?"

"That's a dark Charizard." Heather said. "I remember this one. He killed my best friend." Heather growled, eyes aflame.

"But I'm still alive." Ash said. Heather turned to him and gave him a soft smile. "Not you Ash…your sister." Ash's eyes grew wide. "I don't have a sister." He said. "You don't now, but you did. Your mother kept it from you for your entire life. She thought it would pain you to know of how you had a sister, identical to May almost, who was killed by Charizard."

Ash's heart hurt. He had a sister, who looked almost like May? But…how come he wasn't told this? How come it was kept from him. Then he thought of something his mother said. _"May reminds me of the…daughter I never had."_

"She lied." Ash cried. He turned to Heather. "What did my sister look like?" Heather smiled softly.

"She had May's hair and your mother's eyes. She was my best friend. She was killed when you were young. She would've been 17, had she been living. I remember she always wanted a little brother. I'm sure she's proud of you."

Heather turned back to the battle. "I will avenge her." Blastoise snapped up and fought, claw to claw, with Charizard. The two struggled back and forth, neither looking ready to subside. Suddenly Heather thought of something, a song her mother had taught her when she was little.

"Dark hearts can be tamed with this song." A young version of Heather sat on her mother's lap. Her mother had soft hazel eyes and warm auburn hair. "You must learn it, I know that one day a Pokémon will need to be awakened by the song. It is the song of Celebi." The younger Heather turned to her mom. "Really mama?" "Yes. Learn it and remember."

Heather looked at the Charizard then pulled a flute from her backpack. She put it to her lips and began playing a soft melodic tune. It was so soothing everyone, minus the hunter, moved to the beat.

The Charizard opened up and danced to the music. As he swirled around the darkness from him disappeared. Heather continued playing, though Blastoise knew this was a command. He spun around again and the water soaked the Charizard, knocking it out completely.

"No!" The man wailed as his Charizard had swirls in his eyes. He cried out sadly as Heather stepped forward. She put the flute back in her backpack and glared at him. "A deal is a deal. I beat your Charizard fair and square. Now you must free Max and Jirachi."

The man sighed, frustrated, and pressed a button on a remote control. Max and Jirachi were freed. Max hugged the small star shaped Pokémon. Heather tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to May.

"Heather, thanks so much." May cried hugging her. Heather smiled and hugged her back. Max held Jirachi firmly in his arms. The hunter glared at them. "I'll come back one day. I'll get my revenge on you Red. I'll get my revenge for you destroying my Charizard's darkness."

Heather glared at him and turned on her heel. "Whatever guy." She looked at May. "Hey May, let's go swimming." May's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Heather nodded. "Well yeah. There's a place right next to this cavern." The two girls giggled and ran out of the cavern, Max, Ash, Brendan and Molly trailed after. The two anxious girls changed into their bathing suits, well out of the way of the guys, and headed toward the ocean. May dived into the water, grinning as she did. When she was under she heard a soft singing sound. She was going to head towards the sound when the ground began shaking.

"Earthquake." Max screamed and clutched Jirachi. May, who was still underwater, was experiencing troubles of her own as well, a dark blue creature was emerging from the seabed. When May finally regained her footing in the water, she looked up to see a dark blue Pokémon with red patterns on its body. It was awakening from its slumber. The earthquake had awoken it.

The mighty beast was Kyogre. It raised a flipper and slapped the water. May couldn't catch her breath. She weakly struggled to stay afloat. A wave crashed and struck the ground, wetting it. Suddenly a red figure emerged from the ground. It was Groudon, the one who caused the earthquake. Kyogre slapped the water again, narrowly missing May. May's shoulder was struck slightly and she fell into the depths of the water.

"Mama." A voice rang through May's ears. "Mama, wake up." May was slowly losing conciousness. The last words she heard were "Please mama." A light blue creature was struggling to pull May up to the surface. He was Manaphy, prince of the sea. Manaphy cried out as another wave swept the two. Tremors shook the ground as Groudon used Earthquake again. Heather groaned and looked to the group. "Everyone okay?" Max, Molly, Ash, and Brendan nodded. Heather took that as everyone, forgetting May had dove into the ocean.

"Alright, we got to get out of here." Heather said. She was about to turn around when Brendan turned towards the sky. "Look." He shouted. A giant green dragon with yellow patterns on its body slowly floated down to Earth. "That's Rayquaza." He cried. Rayquaza landed a short distance away. Brendan picked up a pokéball and tossed it. "Aggron. I need your service." The armor Pokémon emerged, ready and willing to do battle with the Sky Pokémon.

"Stop." Heather motioned slowly. "I believe Rayquaza is here to stop the fighting. Kyogre and Groudon have been awoken. It's as if the legendaries are awakening for a reason." Kyogre slapped a wave at the ground type. It roared and launched a Solar Beam. Kyogre countered it with a Hyper Beam.

Manaphy was trying to emerge with May. He slowly rolled onto Kyogre's back and began singing. Nothing worked. The fighting was still engaging. Suddenly Kyogre jumped out of the sea, May and Manaphy on its back.

"May." Heather screamed when she caught sight of the girl. Manaphy jumped up and grabbed onto May, dragging the unconcious girl to the beach. Manaphy collapsed beside May. Heather ran to them. "A Manaphy? But…how?"

"That's a Manaphy May knew from when we were traveling together. May hatched that Manaphy. You have got to help him." Ash cried. "May looks hurt."

Heather walked to the younger girl and pressed softly on her stomach. "Come on May, spit out the excess water." She pushed softly until she noticed some water coming out of the girl's mouth. She then examined May's body and noticed her bleeding shoulder. "May, you alright?" The girl sat up, sputtering water.

"I think so." May said weakly. "What's happening?"

"The sky, land, and sea are engaging in battle." Heather said sadly. May turned to see Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon. She noted two. "Groudon and Kyogre." She said sadly. "Why are they fighting?"

"I don't know." Heather said. "Though I don't like it."

"Aggron, try to stop them." Brendan called as a Hyper Beam and Solar Beam collided. The two Pokémon continued pushing back and forth. May grabbed Manaphy and stood a safe distance from the fighting Pokémon. "Go, Tigrara." May called. She looked at Kyogre. "Try a Thunder." Kyogre wailed in pain as the lightning struck it. May screamed as it fell onto the land, unable to stay on the wave any longer.

"Kyogre no!" May cried. She ran to the blue Pokémon who spotted Manaphy in her arms. May stroked its blue back. She looked at Kyogre, who was looking at an Ultra Ball on May's belt. "Oh? Do you want to be my Pokémon?" Kyogre looked at her and nodded. May tossed the pokéball and threw it at Kyogre. Kyogre didn't struggle, he merely went in it.

"Take a nice rest." May said as she touched his pokéball. "Swampert." Brendan called from across the battlefield. His marsh Pokémon appeared.

"Take down that Groudon, then move to Rayquaza." Suddenly Pature emerged in front of the Pokémon that were about to attack.

"Please stop. The only reason these Pokémon are fighting is because I awakened them. I only awakened them for you guys to have. These two are meant for you Brendan, though you shouldn't attack them right now. May was supposed to have Kyogre and Manaphy. Max was supposed to have Jirachi. Heather was supposed to have my mate, Mew, Uxie, and me. Molly was meant to have her "papa"."

"Brendan," Heather called. "Throw a pokéball at Groudon." Groudon roared as Brendan picked a pokéball from his belt and threw it. The Ultra Ball snagged Groudon, who then emerged, a bit unphased by the ball.

"You must attack now." Pature screamed as the flying and ground types lunged at each other. Aggron and Swampert attacked the two, stopping them from colliding. Brendan threw another Ultra Ball at Rayquaza, who struggled a bit, but was still contained in the ball. Brendan then turned to Groudon, who was being held by his Pokémon. Brendan walked to him and petted his head. "Calm down boy. It's going to be okay."

Groudon looked at Brendan. He then bowed his head. He turned to Brendan's pokéball and raised one of his…um…arms. Brendan nodded and held up another Ultra Ball. It sucked Groudon inside and shook a bit before confirming capture.

"Ah. The legendary trainers now all have legends, except for Ash. Do not worry though Ash, yours will be coming very soon." Pature said smiling. Heather recalled the small fox as May looked at her Manaphy.

"Manaphy? Are you alright?" May asked cradling the young Pokémon. It finally awoke, looking up at its "mother".

"Mama." Manaphy cried. May braced it for a hug. "Mama, I've missed you." Manaphy cried.

"I've missed you too Manaphy." Max put Jirachi in a pokéball then called him back out to play.

Everyone, minus Ash, released their legendaries. Pature, Uxie, Manaphy, Mew, Jirachi, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Entei. The Pokémon emerged and came out to play. Rayquaza took a spot above Brendan's head. Entei stood firmly beside Molly. Mew and Pature circled Heather's head as Uxie hovered in her arms. Manaphy was in May's arms, smiling at his mother. Jirachi circled Max's head as Groudon stood beside Brendan.

"Not long. Soon." A voice floated above the sky. Nobody noticed the voice except a tiny creature that was encircling her owner. She paused and grinned. It was the voice of Arceus, creator of the Pokémon world. She spotted him on the top of the cavern they had been in before. He then dashed off, it was not yet time for him to reveal himself to Heather and become her Pokémon.

"Heather, let's go back to the next town." Pature said.

"But we never got time to swim." Heather whined a bit.

"Yes, but look at May." Heather looked to May, who was clutching her shoulder in pain. "Her wound is infected. She needs to see a doctor soon."

"We'll just wrap it with a waterproof bandage and she'll be better." Heather tried.

"Not good enough."

"Is so."

"How would you know? You're not May are you?"

"Maybe not, but I know she'll be better if we put a waterproof bandage on her."

"Heather, it is your destiny to protect May. I assure you that she will not be able to swim with that infection. Please understand." Suddenly a blue Pokémon darted across the ocean, light blue waves appearing on the places it was on.

"Suicune." Pature said. They watched in awe as the Pokémon fluttered around. The water looked purer then it had been.

May walked over to a tree and slumped down, her eyes closing from pain. Heather ran to her. "May, we have to get you to a doctor." May shook her head. "I-I'm fine." She tried.

"Liar." Heather said and poked May in her shoulder. May winced and pulled away. "Okay, so I'm in pain, please don't make Ash worry about me." May said, gazing at the ash haired boy, a crestfallen look on his face from not getting a legendary yet.

"Fine, we won't tell Ash, but we got to get back to the Pokémon Center." May sighed and nodded. Manaphy looked up at May as she called him. He jumped in her arms and she held him, before calling to Kyogre. He jumped up and looked at her.

"Can we go back to town on Kyogre?" May asked. Heather shook her head. "He's not strong enough."

"How about Rayquaza?" Brendan asked, butting into the conversation. "I suppose we'll have to take the strongest legendaries. May, you, Brendan and me will ride on Rayquaza. Ash, Max, and Molly will take Entei." Everyone recalled their legendaries, minus Rayquaza and Entei, and took off for Falling Star, once again. They reached there by nightfall and everyone, minus May and Heather, took their rooms and fell asleep.

**O.O**

May sat patiently waiting for the results of her arm. She had it swabbed and some medication and bandages were wrapped securely around it. Nurse Joy came back in and smiled. "You should be well enough for the contest tomorrow, just don't overdo it."

May smiled and walked to Heather. "How'd it go?" Heather asked.

"I'll be able to compete tomorrow." May said. Heather smiled.

"Good." She then turned her head to the door of May and Ash's bedroom. "You know, he'll figure it out sooner or later." May sighed. Of coarse she knew, she just didn't want to tell him when her wound was infected.

"Don't worry, I know he'll figure it out. I just didn't want him to be worried when it was infected. I'd rather he not be." May said. She recalled her Manaphy, who had been beside her for most of the night. They walked to their rooms and turned in.

**Me: Well I finished this a bit later than expected. But still, I hope you had a happy birthday Reader ADV. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted in time, but I was spending the night at my friend's house who's birthday is today, the 14****th****. So I apologize again.**

**May: This was a longer chapter than you expected too am I right?**

**Me: Of coarse, though it was a dedication so it was needed. I'll apologize again. I am very, very, very times a thousand times sorry for not posting this yesterday. I swear I will post faster…or at least try.**

**May and me: Review please.**


	14. Old Faces in New Places

**Me: This chapter is, again dedicated to Reader ADV who helped me come up with the idea. I just hope it turns out well…**

**May: It should. You do get a lot of good reviews from people liking your stories.**

**Me: That's true I suppose.**

**May: Yep.**

**Me: Well this chapter we have a big secret.**

**May: What?**

**Me: ;) You'll just have to read to find out.**

Chapter 14: Old Faces in New Places

Ash awoke to find May lying on the floor, shivering. He was too dense however, to notice the bandage around her left shoulder. He took a blanket from the bed and tucked it around May. A small smile creased her slumbering face. She muttered something inaudible and fell asleep. Ash picked up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and walked outside. He had just come out of the center when the sound of beating wings filled his ears.

Glancing at the sky, Ash noticed a shadow that was taking form. His eyes lit up as he recognized the Pokémon that was heading towards him. It was his Charizard, Squirtle residing on its back. He waved as the Pokémon landed. They exchanged warm greetings before Ash realized that they actually wanted to stay with him, not go back to their respected places.

"Hey guys, why aren't you going to stay with the others?"

Charizard turned toward him and gave him a small glare. He snorted before replying, "Char rrr zard iz char."(_I'd rather be with you, besides me and Charla bred already. Our kids are Charmeleon, soon to be Charizard. Charla said I could come back to you.)_

Squirtle nodded and said something similar. "Squir squirt squirtle squir." (_My teammates are much stronger now that we've put out so many fires. Officer Jenny asked me if I wanted to come back to you, since after all, you are my trainer.)_

Ash beamed and held up their pokéballs. He then tossed them back out to hang out for a while. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my first ever Pokémon here in Yoroshii. Come out Skeeter." In a flash the mouse appeared. It looked at the two new faces and then back at her trainer. "Skee?" "These are my old pals Charizard and Squirtle." Skeeter shook paws with Squirtle and tails with Charizard.

May woke up and walked out of the center, smiling when she spotted Ash, Charizard, Squirtle, and Skeeter. "Hey Ash. You're up really early."

"Yeah. My Charizard and Squirtle are back to stay." Ash beamed.

"Cool." May said smiling. Just then a girl came running up to Ash, her red hair swaying. She wore her hair up in what looked like two spikes and it curled around at the bottom. (think about the movie with Bianca and Latias) Her eyes were a light green color and she was wearing a white shirt with a red skirt and blue shoes. She smiled at Ash before handing him a drawing and kissing him directly on the lips.

May felt her face heat up. Who was this girl and why was she kissing _her_ Ash? Tears threatened May's eyes. She let a fake small smile escape her lips and darted back inside the Pokémon center. The contest would be starting soon.

Ash sighed a bit, but blushed at the fact he'd just been kissed. The red head smiled at him. "Hello. My name's Lacy." She said bowing. She turned to the drawing. "That's a picture I drew for you." Ash unrolled the scroll like object to find a drawing of Ash and Squirtle.

Ash smiled. "Hey that's really cool. Thanks." Ash said. He shook hands with Lacy. "My name's Ash. The girl who ran away is my girlfriend, May."

The girl smiled slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry about the kiss thing in front of her. Probably thought I was taking you away from her." Lacy chuckled slightly. "No worries. I just hope your friend isn't too jealous."

"Yeah…" Ash said sighing.

May's bedroom

May sighed as she wiped away her tears. She slowly picked up her backpack, which resided on the floor. She walked to the videophone in her room and dialed her house. She smiled when her pokéballs arrived on the transporter. Glaceon, Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venasaur, Pichu, Munchlax, and Chikorita appeared. She called out all her Pokémon and explained to them about the new contest. Shochu looked at her pleading face and sighed, agreeing to it.

May grinned and the two ran out of the center, heading for the contest. When they reached the hall they saw Heather, Max, Molly, Brendan, Ash, and Lacy. May and Heather went to the back to get ready for the contest. May turned to Heather and started a conversation.

"Do you know anything about that girl?"

"The new one?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know her name's Lacy and she's from Altomare." Heather said. She shrugged. "She's just your regular girl. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason." May said. She faked a smile and turned towards the contest hall.

"Nervous?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." May said partially lying and partially telling the truth.

"Don't be." Heather responded. "You have no reason to be. This contest should be easy. All you do is dance. You ask the DJ to pick a song and you and your Pokémon cooperate to it."

"Oh. Sounds a little easier now." May said smiling slightly. Her Shochu adjusted her bowtie. "Sho." She said smiling slightly. She smirked. "Shu cho cho."

"My don't you sound confident." Heather said smiling at them. She turned to her Kirlia who was meditating beside her. "It's our turn girl." Kirlia snapped her eyes open and floated out into the crowd, Heather trailing after.

"What song would you like?" The DJ asked smiling.

"Hm Caramelldansen." Heather responded. The DJ nodded as an upbeat song started playing. Heather began clapping her hands as Kirlia twirled around to the beat. The Pokémon and trainer were working well in sync. Heather snapped her fingers and Kirlia let out a heavy bow as the song ended. The judges and audience were on their feet clapping with approval.

Heather bowed and the two disappeared offstage. They reappeared backstage in the waiting room. May had just been called out to dance.

"Pick a song." The DJ said looking at the patient girl.

"How about…I Will Survive?" May said shrugging. The DJ placed the song on the stand and it began playing. May looked into the crowd and saw Ash and Lacy. Lacy was holding Ash's hand. May's eyes threatened to let the tears she desperately wanted to cry escape, but she stopped them. Shochu looked at May, awaiting a command. None came. The song was almost halfway through and nothing happened.

"Excuse me girl, but are you just going to dance or just stand there." May didn't reply. She was looking at Lacy with a look of fury. "Hey dance or we'll have to call it a forfeit."

May slowly began clapping. Shochu looked at her confused. "D-dance." May said. Shochu didn't know what it was supposed to dance so it hopped around on one foot, spinning slightly. The audience began booing. There was no sync. Ash's heart fell when he saw the crestfallen look on May's face. The audience booed louder as she lost all commanding. Shochu just looked up at May with concern. The boos were really bothering her.

"May…" Ash sighed in the crowd. He watched as tears tugged at the corners of her eyes. She just gave up and burst out of the room crying. The judges offered her a redo, but she shook her head. "I'll only mess it up." May said sighing.

Heather hugged her in the back room. May cried in her shoulder. "I knew something was bothering you May." Heather said softly. "It's Lacy isn't it?"

"Please don't say that name." May said as tears fell from her sapphire orbs.

"Alright May. Take a break." Heather said. May nodded and fell asleep. Heather laid her on the bench and walked out to receive the ribbon she had won. Heather bowed formally and accepted the ribbon. Her Kirlia smiled gallantly. "Kir." It said. Shochu lay beside May, its eyes looking at her half in disappointment and half in sorrow. She had been mistreating May recently, but May didn't deserve it.

Ash ran into the backroom. He saw May, sleeping on the bench and let out a semi-relieved sigh. Ai stood beside him, her hand entangled in his. "She's tired isn't she?" Lacy said softly.

"Yeah." Ash responded. Pikachu jumped down and kissed Shochu on the cheek. The two rubbed cheeks before looking up at their trainers. Pikachu now understood. Lacy had kissed Ash on the lips and naturally May was jealous. She loved Ash and thought Lacy was coming between them. Ash nodded after Pikachu told Ash that. "Yeah. Poor May."

Lacy turned to Ash and sighed. "Ash, I have to tell you something." Ash looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Ash, my name's not really Lacy and truth is we've met before."

Ash looked at her, studying her face then he smiled. "Nah. I've never met you. Or if I have I don't recognize you."

Lacy sighed and kicked her feet impatiently. She lit up and after a while she transformed into Latias. Ash fell backwards in shock. She picked him up.

"It's…not possible. H-how?"

"I learned human speech from Bianca. She taught me everything I know." "I transformed into this to try to trick you. I need a disguise that's better than Bianca, so I concentrated on this."

"Well it sure did shock me. Wait until May finds out you're a Pokémon and not a human." May's eyes shot open at the sound of this and she stared, mouth agape at the Latias in front of them.

"W-what is going on A-Ash?" May stuttered.

"Oh, this is Latias, May. She took on the form of Lacy to conceal her identity."

"Wow. So you're not really in love with Ash?"

"As close as a Pokémon can be without it being insane." Latias said smiling. She shook May's hand. "Pleasure meeting you May."

Heather walked out at that moment. "So Lacy was a Latias. I figured she was a Pokémon. Did you really draw that picture though Latias?"

"Yes ma'm." Latias said. She bowed formally. "I drew it from my heart. I love to draw almost as much as Bianca."

"So Ash. How long have you known Latias?" Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Well we met a year ba…" Max and Molly burst into the room at that minute, Brendan following. Max's mouth hung open wide.

"It can't be… Lacy was a Latias?" Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Max. I kind of didn't mention that."

"Ya think?" Max asked. He laughed slightly and said softly. "Is she yours?"

"I guess. Are you Latias?"

"Just call me Lacy. Yes Ash, I would like to be your Pokémon, however on one condition."

"Sure, anything Lacy."

"I can stay out of my pokéball and travel in the form of a human."

"Alright. Fair enough." Ash said. He tossed a luxury ball at Lacy, who was absorbed in it. The ball instantly clicked shut. Ash tossed it back open. Lacy appeared in her human form. She smiled brightly.

"So, now that the confusion is over, let's head to the next town." Lacy said, hands behind her head.

Everyone cheered in agreement. May poked her fingers together and linked hands with Ash. Lacy smiled at the two. Ash had a deep blush on his face while May's was deeper. They were exiting the Pokémon center, about to set off to the next town, when two shadows appeared in the sky. The first jumped at Ash's face.

"Wah?" Ash said startled.

"Free free." The creature shouted. It spun around smiling. Ash took a glance at it then grinned.

"Butterfree. It's great to see you pal." The butterfly landed on his head. A pink Butterfree with green eyes shyly circled them. "Hey that's your mate right?" Butterfree nodded.

"Free free butterfwee." The Pokémon chanted. It looked to its mate, who shook her pink wings. She then landed gracefully on May's head.

"Ah, she wants to be your Pokémon May." Ash said smiling.

"That true?" May asked. The Butterfree nodded, shimmering her wings. "Ah, so cute." May squealed. She held up a pokéball and captured the Buttefree. It popped out after it was captured and rested on May's head.

"She likes you a lot." Ash said smiling. "So Butterfree, did you guys breed already?"

"Free." It said. Ash knew that as a 'yes'. His mate nodded her head. "Free butter fly fwee." It said laughing. May gasped.

"They've already evolved into Butterfree and have found respective mates?" The Pokémon nodded. "Wow." May said. She petted her new Butterfree.

"That Pokémon's real special May." Heather said. May turned to her. "How come?" She asked, wide-eyed. "Because it's a shiny Pokémon." Heather said smiling. "Oh, that explains the color change." The butterfly licked her and she giggled.

"Now we can continue onward?" Latias said. The trainers smiled and nodded. Brendan linked hands with Heather, who was blushing madly. The trainers set out to the next city, Gardenia Town, each knowing their journey was just getting better and more interesting.

**Me: Well, what did you think of that?"**

**May: Interesting. So I got jealous of a Pokémon?**

**Me: Yep.**

**May: Wow.**

**Molly: Indeed. How come I'm not so important right now?"**

**Brendan: Yeah, me either. I didn't even get to talk in this chapter.**

**Me: Pointing out the obvious Brendan, but you got to hold my hand didn't you?**

**Brendan: blushing Yeah.**

**Me: So no complaining.**

**Brendan: Okay.**

**Molly: You still didn't answer my question.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Molly: Why didn't I play an important role this chapter?**

**Me: Cause 'twas Ash's role. Ash gained access to his first legend in this chapter.**

**Molly, May, Brendan, and me: Review please.**


	15. Goin' To The Birds

Chapter 15: Going to the Birds

We join our heroes who are currently traveling en route to Gardenia Town: home to the next contest hall and the next gym battle. They are currently in yet another forest, Hollow Woods. Here a battle is raging over territory.

A flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot were fighting with a flock of Spearow and Fearow. The birds were literally fighting neck-to-neck or rather in this case beak-to-beak. The birds charged into each other, slamming their beaks into the others. A shadow was cast over the sky as a sudden rain storm brewed.

**o.o**

"Guys take cover." Heather screamed as rain came pouring over their heads. May clung tightly to Ash, who was trying to keep her dry by throwing a coat over her head. Max and Molly were striding beside Heather, who was also beside Brendan.

"Heather, I thought I saw a cave up ahead." Brendan said pointing. Heather nodded her head and the group ran towards the cave. Once inside Heather tossed out her Arcanine, who built a glowing fire to warm them.

"I'm surprised you're safe May." Heather said. "You didn't slide in the rain for once."

"I'm doing better with Ash here to protect me." May said smiling at her boyfriend.

Ash rubbed May's back.

"Yeah, let's take a mild nap until the rain clears up. Wake us when it stops Arch." Heather said. Arch nodded, barking and wagging his fluffy tail.

**=.=.=**

A shadow was standing drenched in the rain, its appearance shrouded by the shadows. "They will need my help. I sense the birds are raging. Ho-oh may know what's happening." The figure began submerging from the shadows, revealing himself to be a large purple cat.

"Mewtwo, is that you?" A large rainbow bird asked, perching beside the purple cat.

"Yes Ho-oh. I sense Ash and some friends of his are nearby. What's the status from a bird's eye view?" Mewtwo asked.

"Not very good. Spearow, Fearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot are all fighting. They are raging in the forest, fighting for territory. I have a bad feeling about this. We'll have to rally up everyone. Suicune's Rain Dance isn't slowing the birds down." Ho-oh sighed sadly.

"If that is the case, we must confide in Ash and the others. I'm sure they will be able to help us." Mewtwo said thoughtfully.

"I trust your word Mewtwo. I will go talk to Suicune and tell her to stop making it rain." The bird spread its mighty wings (heck being a legend has its advantages) and soared above the air searching for the being of wind.

Ho-oh shook its wings and descended when it spotted the majestic dog of the north wind.

"Ho-oh. It's a fancy seeing a fire god like you on a water god's turf." Suicune said, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, you know it is a duty as a legendary to communicate with other legendaries when it's important. We need to clear up the Rain Dance, it's not helping and it's stopping Mewtwo from finding some people to save us from danger." Ho-oh said.

"Well then gladly." Suicune said. She gazed up at the sky, her ginger eyes glowing. The black clouds that hung heavy in the sky were instantly sucked up to reveal the sun. The legends then bounded off to search for Mewtwo to see if he had found the children yet.

**o.o**

"Ash, please wake up. There's something in the entrance and it's kind of scaring me." May said shaking her boyfriend to try to wake him.

"Hey girl, watch what you say. I have feelings too." Mewtwo snarled, stepping out of the shadows. "Do you know Ash Ketchum and where I can find him?"

May's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"W-what are you?" May asked eyes wide.

"My name is Mewtwo. I have met Ash Ketchum before. Now stop playing stupid girl, is he here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. He's sleeping right here." May said patting the lump of blanket that was Ash.

"Ah yes, I sense his presence. Ash, wake up it is Mewtwo and I have an importing meeting with you. Wake up now."

"Ugh." Ash moaned and clutched the covers closer as Mewtwo tugged at them.

"Fine then, feel my wrath." Mewtwo said and gently squeezed his hands together moving them over Ash's body, which glowed blue. Suddenly the force sent Ash flying into a wall. He was awake now alright.

"Ugh. What was that for May?" Ash asked not noticing Mewtwo.

"I don't have that much strength Ash and you know it." May protested.

"Well then why did I fly into a wall?" Ash questioned.

"…because I made you." Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?" Ash questioned. The remainder of the gang, having heard the thump, awoke and glanced at the new presence.

"That's right. I need your help Ash, your Pidgeot and a flock of Spearow and Fearow are fighting. It's getting ugly and we could use some help. We're rallying up all the help we can get and we need your help as well." Mewtwo said.

"Oh. We'll help." Ash said. He helped May up and the gang started to follow the large cat.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah, how've things been Mewtwo?"

"I suppose pretty good." Mewtwo said.

"Hey I want you to meet my friends, Mewtwo. This is Heather, May, Brendan, Molly, and Max. May's my girlfriend and Max is her little brother." Ash announced.

"That's very nice. I'm going to ask you all to join us in stopping the flock of fighting between the Pidge's and the Row's. Their battling could lead to the end of our world if we don't stop them." Mewtwo announced. (stop exaggerating Mewtwo, it won't end the world)

"Alright." Heather said nodding in agreement.

"Let's go." Mewtwo said. After they stepped outside Suicune and Ho-oh came to join them, as well as two figures near the ocean. Two figures Ash knew from his past…

"Oh my! You guys came back." Ash said throwing his arms around the larger one, which looked like a water horse. "Lapras, Larvitar it's great to see you." (that's right, they came back)

La, lap. Lapras chorused which was followed by a "Larva lar var" from Larvitar.

"Let's go guys." Ash said as he scooped Larvitar into his arms and hopped on Lapras' back.

Heather called out her Dragonair and her and Brendan jumped on it. Max and Molly rode on May's Blastoise. May rode with Ash on Lapras' back. Latias just flew. Mewtwo, Ho-oh, and Suicune with their unbridled speed led the way, making it difficult for the others to keep up.

They stopped at a densely populated part of the forest that was just itching with deep undergrowth. In the trees battles were raging between the Fearow and Pidgeot tribes.

"Quell this fighting by the power of purity I command you!" Suicune howls at the birds who continue arguing now squabbling and flapping at Suicune.

Suicune, being the big dog she was, took the rein of attacks that pelted her, until one such wing struck her hard across the nose bringing the large puppy to kneel before it. Whining at will, Suicune dove behind Ash.

"Some help you are." Ash muttered. "Not much of a legend."

"Cut me some slack. My nose is the most tender part of my body." Suicune defended herself.

"Lapras Sheer Cold on the Fearow." Ash cried.

Lapras' body glowed bright blue and the atmosphere changed to an extreme cold. Ice attached itself to Fearow's wings and it shrieked in fury.

"Psycho Cut." Mewtwo cried launching a sphere of purple energy at the tall bird.

"Sacred Fire." Ho-oh screeched launching an orb of rainbow colored fire at the bird. (roast duck anyone?)

"Hydro Cannon." May called desperate to use Blastoise's strongest move.

"Mist Ball." Latias wailed as a thick ball of mist was shot from her "hands".

The attacks collided on impulse making the large bird fall defeated to the canopy below. Ash knew he could only catch the Pokémon to truly stop the fighting. He carefully reached onto his belt and withdrew an empty Great Ball which conked the bird on the head proving successful in capture (and sealing its pride).

The Spearow all flew from their perch in the trees and stared at the sphere in Ash's hand. They were amazed at how skillfully the boy had caught their courageous leader. They now turned to Ash for help.

"Listen Spearow, Fearow, and Pidgey family. You can't keep fighting like this. Mewtwo and the legendaries are off balance because of this. You've got to understand."

The birds nodded their heads and Ash smiled. Suddenly a strong gust of wind formed around Ash and all he could do was gasp a muffled 'whoa.' He looked up to see his old Pidgeot a Pokémon he had formerly released.

"Hey Pidgeot. It's good to see you." Ash smiled.

"Pi Pidge Pdjoo." Pidgeot cried happily. It plucked Ash's hat from atop his head with the tip of his beak.

"Hey give that back Pidgeot." Ash laughed as the two "playfully" reconciled.

The others watched on in amusement. Suicune trotted happily over to the bird, her purple mane flowing behind her.

"Hey birdie." She smiled.

Pidgeot landed on top of Suicune's head and playfully tossed his beak in the air. Ash caught his hat as it rained down and fixated it back in place.

"Hey Pidgeot, how'd you like to come travel with me again on our quest to stop this pointless fighting?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Pi Pid Pidjoo." Pidgeot cried. It's way of saying "it's been so long since we've been together so why not."

Ash held up Pidgeot's Pokéball and quickly called it back.

Suicune, Mewtwo, and Ho-oh stared admiringly at Ash as Pidgeot flew back out of his Pokéball and plopped himself on Ash's head.

"Ah talons. Ow." Ash cried as the bird on his head tried not to dig his talons in his scalp, rather digging them in his neck.

"Ash, we'd like to join your team." Mewtwo said being the head of the consensus.

"Alright." Ash grinned. He picked up a Pokéball and launched it sky high in the air. In a flurry Charizard appeared. Mewtwo braced himself for the battle.

"Go Charizard. Swing down and strike it with your Aerial Ace." Ash called.

Charizard flew up into the air and circled around before swinging and slamming himself into Mewtwo's chest before Mewtwo could react.

Mewtwo clambered to his paws and carefully regained his composure.

A purple aura formed in Mewtwo's cat-like paws and he launched it at the air bound Charizard.

Charizard -having the advantage in the air- quickly spiraled around and dodged.

"Use Flamethrower Charizard." Ash smirked.

A hot stream of fire burned in Charizard's mouth until he could contain it no more. The fire rained down on Mewtwo, who put his fingers to block it a bit too late. The steam from the impact caused a large dust cloud to form in the middle of the battlefield. Everyone shielded their eyes to find Mewtwo laying battered in the middle of the field.

Ash picked up an Ultra Ball and launched it at the purple feline. The mutant cat was driven inside the circle by a red unanimous light. The ball shook three times before confirming Ash's newest member.

Ash's hand slid the ball onto his belt and he picked up the GS ball from his belt. An amazing force began shaking the gold and silver sphere. It rocked back and forth then launched in the air directly at Ho-oh.

"W-what's going on?" Ash asked in unbridled amazement.

The abnormality absorbed the rainbow god and contained him without shaking.

"The GS ball was a modified Master Ball?" Everyone looked confused. Ash brushed it off and faced the last legendary they'd see for a while.

"Go Fearow." Ash cried, knowing well of Suicune's weakness.

The large bird flew down and immediately began pecking Suicune with the mind of his own. Suicune's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Gah. Stop that it hurts. No not the nose! I surrender!!" Several angry outbursts and a great few curse words later Suicune was successful in capture.

Ash recalled his winged creature and called out Suicune. The big dog wearily looked around, checking thrice to make sure she wasn't going to be mauled by oversized chickens.

Ash laughed at his mighty dog. This adventure sure was proving more and more of a comedy as days went by. The group settled down for a long nap, safe and cozy from any rain by staying in the cave, and slept through daybreak.

**Author's note: I am so sorry. A thousand times really. I just discontinued this for nearly half a year if not shorter. I meant to write more but I just had no inspiration. I hope you reviewers who are still dedicated and watching are around. If so, please when you're done reading this read my newest story (the only chapter of it I have posted so far) the Soul Searchers, review and vote in the poll on my profile. It's much appreciated. I'm again greatly sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Signed your authoress Heather**


	16. Greenery and Scenery

**Chapter 16: Greenery and Scenery**

Ash and the gang now fully equipped with legends marched on to Gardenia Town. The girls were obviously enthused at the smells, except for one such girl. Heather leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath.

"Hey come on. You are too fast." Heather groaned and brought her knees up to her chest pulling at a clump of grass.

"Sorry Heather, but you really should come smell these flowers. They have an alluring aroma." May grinned bending down to a flower and sniffing it.

"Wait," A voice called sharply. "Don't smell all those flowers. Some are potent to humans."

A dark haired girl in a green skirt and dark green shirt with a flowered belt around her skirt ran up to them. Underneath her skirt was a casual pair of white shorts. She knelt by May and pointed to some flowers.

"See that one, it's not actually a flower. It's actually a Gloom." To prove her point the flower May had been about to smell sprang up, drool hanging limply on the corners of its mouth.

"Glum gloom." The Pokémon said and scampered off in fright.

"It's nice to see people who have an interest in flowers." The lady smiled. "My names Florina. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm May." May said and shook the lady's hand as she pulled her to her feet. "These are my friends." May said calling off everyone's names and pointing to them as she called.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are any of you taking on the Yoroshii gym challenge?" Florina eyed the group with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes. We are." Ash and Max said in sync.

"Oh lovely. Any of the rest of you?" She asked with a smile dormant on her pleasant features.

"No. Some of use are coordinators. Others of us are breeders." Heather said.

"I see. Can I show you around?" Florina asked curiously.

"Of course. I'd love to see the town." May squealed.

Molly skipped over to the group, a blue flower tied around her wrist. "Guys look at the flower I found. Isn't it pretty?"

"That's a dangerous flower when smelled. It's called Aromathis. It's very potent so don't put that flower to your nose if you know what's good for you." Florina pointed out.

"What will happen if I smell it?" Molly asked, her nose pointing away from the pretty flower.

"You'll instantly become paralyzed. Your body will refuse to listen to your brain." Molly's eyes widened at this and she immediately unlatched the flower and threw it into the bushes.

"Alright. So I assume you'd like to stay at a hotel rather than a Pokémon Center considering we don't have a Pokémon Center." Florina said as she pointed out random buildings.

"A hotel? Like one with real running water?" May's eyes went wide with enthusiasm.

"Yep. Since you're new to this town how about I get you guys arrangements at one of the best hotels in town. It's a four star hotel." Florina said with a wink.

"Oh you mean it. You're awesome." May said clasping hands with the dark haired girl.

"Aw thanks." Florina smiled putting her hands behind her head.

They walked for a little ways before Florina stopped in front of a building that was decorated with flower boxes. A fancy design hung appropriately around the frames of the windows. A large Bellossom statue stood proudly on the front lawn near a fountain.

Everyone's mouths hung open in complete awe.

"Th-there's no way we can pay for this." Ash said dazed.

"Don't worry. I said it's my treat." Florina smiled. "Besides, I haven't had a good battle in forever so I've got plenty of money to pay for all your stays. Also I have full membership so friends of mine are welcome."

Heather followed May and the others into the hall. Florina turned to the clerk.

"These are my new friends. They needed a place to stay and I told them it's my treat. Put them on my tab." Florina smirked.

"Of course madam Florina." The man began writing in a planner and he smiled. "Here are your room keys. Don't lose them." He handed May and the others keys to luxury rooms."

Heather walked into a room and May followed timidly behind her. Heather pulled open the doors and gazed in awe at the sight. Pillows cluttered the beds. Gold trim framed nearly everything in the room. A vase filled to the brim with various flowers sat on a beside table beside the two beds that lined the sides of the room. A door leading into a bathroom stood to the side of the bed on the left hand side.

"Oh my god." May squealed as she launched herself at the bed on the left.

She burst into laughter as she sprang into the air. She began jumping up and down casually for a few more minutes before turning to her roommate. Heather had left out Shadow who looked pure black in the room. He curled up beside Heather on a pillow his head rubbing against her thigh.

"I wonder if the boys' room is nearly as neat as ours." May questioned hugging a pillow to her chest.

"They're guys May. They'll have it messed up in a record time." Heather laughed.

"True. I'm sure Ash will solve the mess in no time." May said with a finger on her chin.

Before May could blink a pillow smacked her in the face. She turned and looked at Heather who was rolling around in the pillows laughing hard. Shadow let out a barking laugh.

"Stop thinking about Ash. Enjoy your moments of girl time." Heather smirked.

"I ... uh ... right." May smiled. She picked up a pillow while Heather had her back turned and hit Heather with it in the back of the head.

"It's on." Heather said and before long pillows were flying around the room as if a tornado was violently carrying them away.

A knock on the door interrupted their playful girl time and Heather slowly got up from her bed to answer the door. May still had some play left in her as when the door burst open a pillow violently hit the person in the chest knocking them backwards.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." May cried when she realized who it was. Heather lent Florina a hand and pulled the older teen up.

"It's quite alright. I just wasn't expecting a pillow to greet me." Florina laughed.

May bowed her head and straitened back up.

"Pillow fights? As long as the pillows stay in one piece you can have all the fun you want with them." Florina laughed.

"I'd like to show you and your friends to the gym. Your rooms will still be here when you get back." Florina beamed.

"Oh right. Ash and Max were really curious about their battles with the Gardenia Town Gym Leader." May said rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"Our gym never sprouts legs. The gym leader does like to get her exercise occasionally."

Heather and May glanced at each other and then stared at Florina.

"Don't tell me ..." Heather started.

"You're the gym leader?" May finished with a squeak.

"Oh my gosh. I guess I didn't do very proper introductions. My name's Florina and I'm the Gardenia Town Gym Leader."

"No wonder you got us hooked up with this hotel." May said in awe.

"That's right. I try to help most people get into the best hotel in town for free. Of course it doesn't always include all excursion paid furnishings. Today though I'm giving you guys room-service and the works."

"We probably won't be staying very long." Heather said nonchalantly. "Sorry."

"No worries. It's perfectly fine if you stay for just a night if you need to." Florina smiled. "Now let me show you to the gym."

An angry voice erupted throughout the girls' ears as they made their way to the exit.

"What do you mean I can't get in?!" The voice shouted.

"I'm sorry sir. Only friends of Florina are welcome in this hotel." The manager said ringing his hands in front of him.

"This is an outrage. Do you know who I am?!" The voice rose a pitch as the girls stopped for a second to take it in.

"No sir. I don't believe I do." The manager said looking at the guy in confusion.

"My name's Drew La Rouse and I'd like to know why I, a top coordinator, cannot stay in this here hotel."

May inwardly groaned before she turned to Drew with a large smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey Drew." May smirked.

"May? How'd you manage to get yourself into this great hotel? You bribe them with your body?" Drew smirked with a casual hair flick.

May turned at least 12 shades of red. "No I didn't Drew. It just so happens that I'm friends with the gym leader, Florina."

Florina glowered down at Drew. "It's not very nice of you making fun of my friend."

"I apologize. My sincere apologies." Drew bowed. "I'm just so used to making fun of my rival." Drew pointed to May as he said this.

"Rivals don't treat each other in such a manor. Have you ever hurt this girl?" Florina frowned.

"No. Not physically. Maybe emotionally." Drew shrugged and flicked his hair.

"I advise you get out of my hotel before I get the law on you." Florina snapped. "I absolutely hate cocky kids like you."

Drew glared at May with a threatening look on his face and turned around. With a "hmph." he left the hotel to look for one that would actually allow him.

May shivered involuntarily and walked out the doors behind Heather and Florina. They were greeted by the boys and Molly when they got outside.

"Time for our gym battle." Ash said pumping his fists in excitement. Max smirked and folded his arms peacefully into his pocket folds.

Brendan leaned towards Heather and wrapped his arms around her. For some reason Heather didn't feel as comfortable with him doing this. She shrugged mildly out of his arms and turned to Ash and Max.

"Did you guys know Florina's the gym leader?" Heather asked.

Ash and Max's eyes widened drastically. "You mean it?" They asked at the same time.

"Yep." Florina smiled and smirked. "I was so enthusiastic about meeting some new friends I didn't mention that." She led the way and they stopped in front of a large brown building with flowers planted all around it.

"Welcome to my gym." Florina grinned.

"Awesome." Molly grinned as she clasped her hands. Her and May high-fived and darted inside. They ran up to the bleachers inhaling the strong scent of flowers that filled the room.

Heather and Brendan walked up to the bleachers and sat down on them. Heather made sure she was between the other girls so Brendan couldn't pull any stunts. They stared down as Ash took his place on the battlefield. Max jumped up onto the bleachers and assembled himself on the other side of May. Brendan settled for Max's other side and the battle began.

"Alright now it's a three on three battle. No time limits." Florina said. Ash nodded his head enthusiastically and the battle began.

"Let's go Florabit." Florina said with a twirl. A ball snapped open on her side of the field and an orange rabbit similar to a Buneary appeared. A white fluff hung off one of its ears and a leaf mingled on the other. A large fluffy down covered her paws, stomach, tail, and ear.

Ash turned his Pokédex on the little rabbit. _Florabit the Floral Rabbit Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to have been raised among the forest floor and around blooming flowers._

"Alright let's see I choose you." He called and Skeeter appeared in a flash of light.

"Alright Ash you may have the first move." Florina gestured with her hand.

"You'll regret that. Skeeter Tunnel!" Skeeter launched itself into the ground digging a tunnel under the field.

"Florabit hang tough. When it comes up Bullet Punch." Florina nodded. The rabbit stood its place on the field scanning its surroundings with its sharp hearing from its large curved ears. It braced itself by coiling its paw.

Skeeter jumped out of the ground behind Florabit and rammed it into the ground. The orange rabbit quickly recovered and jumped at the rat with a glowing green paw. The paw sent the rat flying. It bounced back though and hid in the tunnel from the next blow.

Ash commanded Skeeter to use a Steel Fang. The mouse reeled out of the hole and clamped onto the rabbit's furry underbelly.

"Florabit hang in there girl. Try to use Bullet Seed." Cringing the rabbit turned to the rat and opened her mouth showering the rat with tiny seeds. The rat cringed and eventually let down its guard on the Pokémon in its mouth.

"Skeeter, try a Quick Attack." Ash said through clenched teeth. He wasn't going to lose after coming this far.

Skeeter glowed with a white light and charged at the unsuspecting rabbit. The rabbit flew back into the wall. It slid down with swirls in its eyes.

"Pretty clever Ash." Florina commented as she recalled her down rabbit. She picked another Pokéball off her belt. "Try this one."

A few seconds passed and the ball snapped open revealing a green fox with blue markings. It let out a cute yawn as it opened its cobalt eyes.

"What's that?" Ash asked in awe. His Pokédex chimed a response. _Foxeef the leaf fox Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to release strong grass attacks from its mouth, paws, and ears._

Ash continued with Skeeter who was still raring to battle. He commanded a Quick Attack.

"Alright, counter it with Solarbeam." Florina smirked. The fox opened its mouth and shot a large beam of white light at the unsuspecting rat who was coming at him. The rat fell to the ground in defeat.

"Ugh let's go Charizard." Ash cried as he sent out the large dragon lizard.

Charizard came out doing a tumble. He roared in fury at the little fox who cowered slightly at the size difference. Charizard snorted involuntarily and on command shot a flurry of fire at the little fox. The fox cringed as it fell to the ground, barely able to get up.

"It'll take more than that Ash." Florina smirked as her fox slowly rose and charged at Charizard with a Quick Attack.

Charizard blocked the attack with his wing and sent the small Pokémon flying. The Pokémon barely had time and strength to get up. Charizard flew in for a Dragon Breath. The fox Pokémon keeled over after the attack and Florina called upon her last Pokémon.

"Go Vileplume." A plump Vileplume came out on the field. It spun its petal maliciously.

"We can take it can't we Charizard?"Ash asked. Charizard smirked and moved its claws beckoning the flower to come forward.

"You'll regret that." Florina grinned as Vileplume used a Body Slam attack to knock Charizard out of the sky.

"Rr. Char zard." Charizard roared. It opened its mouth and launched another hot stream of Flamethrower from its mouth.

It hit its mark. Vileplume staggered backwards and landed a short ways away, swirls in its eyes.

"Wow Ash, I'm impressed." Florina smiled as she handed Ash a badge in the shape of a flower with a vine popping out.

"Thanks." Ash remarked as he pocketed the Aroma badge.

He ran up into the stadium as Max jumped down. Ash showed May his badge and May was surprised when a light aroma wafted from it.

"It's awesome Ash." She smiled softly.

"Hello Max. Are you ready for your battle?" Florina asked with a smile.

"Yes I am." Max said as he took his place on the field.

"How about a two on two battle with no time limits?" Florina asked.

"Great." Max called. "It'll give me more practice."

"Alright." Florina smiled. "You can have the first move." She called out her Vileplume.

"Go Ralts." Max called.

Ralts stood on Max's side of the field, pulling its "hat" up slightly to get a view of his opponent.

"Alright Bullet Seed Vileplume." Florina called.

"This won't be easy. Let's try a Confusion." Max commanded.

Ralts' eyes glowed with a blue aura and picked up the Vileplume before it could start an attack. It sent the Pokémon flying.

Vileplume glowered at the small emotion Pokémon. It prepared a Solar Beam.

"Alright Ralts, now try Double Team." Max called. Ralts copied itself with faux copies that surrounded the now confused Vileplume. Vileplume tried to focus on the energy in its flower.

"Come on and show them what you're made of." Florina called."

"Show them who's best." Max yelled.

Vileplume launched the Solarbeam at all the copies around him.

Vileplume stood in shock as it realized the real Ralts had dodged somehow. He looked up in time to see Ralts fly at him with a Psycho Cut.

Vileplume fell dazed on Florina's side of the field.

Florina recalled her defeated plant and sent out a Bellsprout.

"Go Bellsprout. Use Vine Whip." She called. Ralts was bound by whips and thrown to the ground.

Ralts growled and sent a Psycho Cut flying across the field at the Sprout Pokémon.

Reeling Bellsprout dug into the flower-like environment.

Ralts cringed as it was pelted by more vines.

Bellsprout whipped Ralts consecutively with its whip like legs.

Ralts cringed and soon began glowing with a white light. He soon materialized into a girlie Pokémon with a skirt and green arms and legs.

Kirlia now used an Ice Punch to freeze the Bellsprout. Twirling around a blue energy hit Bellsprout head on and the Pokémon fell defeated.

Max grinned until Kirlia staggered from his previous damage. Max recalled the Pokémon and handed him to his sister. May caught a stone that Max flung at her. He mouthed a "use it" and turned back to the battle.

"I choose Jirachi." Max called as Jirachi materialized.

"I've never seen that before." Florina commented. "We'll just have to make predictions. Go Foxleef." The fox Pokémon tumbled out of its Pokéball and grinned at Jirachi.

Jirachi used a Psycho Blast attack and sent the fox reeling.

The fox picked up the tempo and used a Quick Attack.

Jirachi was knocked out of the air slightly but used it's psychic powers to stay afloat. After another Psychic attack the fox was down and out for the count.

Max cheered as he was awarded the badge. May quietly rubbed the stone against the Kirlia and gasped in shock as the Pokémon lit up. In minutes the Pokémon materialized to a Gallade.

Max ran to his new Pokémon and returned him to his ball. They wandered to their hotel, only to bump into Drew, quite literally.

"That was so awesome Max. You KO'd her Pokémon in no time." May cheered as she grinned walking backwards. She tripped and knocked over something in the process. That's right... Drew.

Drew glared at the brunette and shoved her hard.

"Get off me you fat bitch." Drew shouted.

May cried out as she was sent flying by Drew's foot, smashing into a nearby tree.

Heather ran toward the younger teen and immediately delivered a quick punch to Drew's jaw. Groaning Drew tried to get up only to be backhanded by Heather. He had apparently hit a hard nerve in Heather as every inch of her body showed hatred and pulsed with undying anger.

"If you _ever_ touch one hand on May again in such a manor you will feel so much pain you'll not move for weeks, maybe even months on end." Heather glowered.

Drew got up and aimed a fist at Heather. She caught it and the two began fighting fist to fist, rolling around and eventually a loud groan came out of the battle. Drew lay barely moving at Heather's feet. The teen didn't appear to have taken much damage except for a few spots where Drew had dug his nails into her flesh.

Heather put a hand to her neck and kicked Drew's chest. He groaned again, blood coming slightly from his mouth. He pulled himself off the ground and put his hands up as a shield. He had taken enough damage and had no more fight left in him.

Heather glowered at him. "Now get out of here before your body doesn't connect with your soul." Heather shouted as Molly and the others ran to check on May.

Drew ran to his hotel, screaming like a sissy as Heather collapsed to the ground.

"Heather?" Molly asked trembling. She walked to the elder girl and removed her hand from her neck to gasp in shock. Drew had dug his nails into the fold of the older teens' neck. "Guys." Molly screamed.

Ash held onto his girlfriend and Brendan and Max immediately ran over.

"She's hurt badly." Molly cried motioning to Heather's neck.

"Don't worry Molly. We'll take care of her." Brendan said as he dabbed a cloth to Heather's neck. "May got kicked pretty hard so Ash's going to take her to her and Heather's combined suite room. I figured Heather'd do something this reckless. She really can't control her anger can she."

Max held Molly's hand as Brendan bandaged her sister's neck. Brendan leaned Heather on him for support and they walked back to the hotel. He placed Heather on the fluffy bed she'd claimed laying her among the pillows. Shadow got up and growled at Brendan when he saw the bandage on Heather's neck.

"I didn't hurt her boy. I promise." Brendan said stroking the dog's soft fur.

The dog growled but calmed down. He curled against Heather's body gazing curiously at the girl across from them. She was cringing in pain, obviously wounded as well. He jumped down from the bed and wandered to May. He licked her cheek softly and lay beside her.

Brendan turned off the light that hung dormant in the room and left the girls to rest. Molly walked to the room she shared with Max and sat on her bed.

"Your sister saved my sister." Max rubbed Molly's back comfortingly.

"I'm glad she did. Your sister's pretty cool." Molly smiled at Max.

"Hey, I'm glad we're all getting along. Your sister's tough so she'll hang in there." Max grinned.

"Yeah I know. Thanks for the comfort Max." Molly said. Her hand brushed against his and they both blushed.

The two hooked up a Wii in the room and challenged each other to Brawl. Max chose Lucario and Molly chose Jigglypuff. The battle raged for what seemed like hours, but was actually 25 minutes 18 seconds 10 nano-seconds.

Max was faced with an abnormal defeat. He demanded a rematch and this time took Pokémon Trainer. He was devastated when Molly whooped his ass in less time than before. (An:// she still used Jigglypuff)

**With Heather and May**

May stirred to find herself in the hotel surrounded by fluffy pillows and something soft that felt like fur. She stroked Shadow's fur and he perked up. He jumped onto the counter and illuminated the room by pulling the strings on the light. May stared in awe at this. He was practically human.

Heather pounded him with a pillow for waking her. Shadow just chuckled and melted into a shadow on the floor. She sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

"Heather. You're alright." May grinned and hugged the girl tightly.

"Can't... breathe..." Heather joked. May released her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How're you feeling?" May asked. "I heard from Ash you gave Drew a beating he'll never forget."

"I'm fine. He deserved it." Heather said nonchalantly. "More importantly, how are you? You got kicked in the stomach."

"I think I'm fine. It still hurts a bit, but it feels better. I feel safer now Drew's injured." May said.

"He won't hurt you." Heather promised.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to get into my nightgown." May said and hopped up off the bed.

"Don't be slow in the bathroom. I want to get dressed in my pajamas too." Heather said laughing lightly as May pouted.

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower first." May said.

"Knock yourself out." Heather said indifferently to May taking a shower before her.

May spent a while in the bathroom. When she came out she was dressed in a red nightgown with Torchic all over the belt at the waist. Torchic slippers covered her feet.

"My turn." Heather laughed and went to use the bathroom.

May was asleep by the time Heather got back. Heather left the girl sleep knowing tomorrow they'd be heading off to a new town again and May had been getting less sleep since their last encounter with Harley, Team Rocket, and any and all other nuisances.

Heather sat on her bed dressed in a long shirt with an Arcanine face doodled on the front and Umbreon bottoms. She tucked her hands behind her head thinking of how willing she'd become to protect the young girl she acted like a sister for. She promised herself May'd still be safe by the end of this journey.

With that Shadow turned off the light and crawled under the covers with Heather who had taken a pillow into her arms and fell asleep. Shadow groaned as Heather rolled over in her sleep drooling on the poor Pokemon's head. He prodded to the bathroom, kicked open the door and looked out the window. The moonlight shown brightly through the curtain-less windows. He allowed his silver rings to flash on in the dark and take in the light.

Everyone slept peacefully that night. Shadow eventually prodded back into the room and slept by Heather, taking on more drool in the process.


End file.
